Luzeiros Negros
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: E quando o amor lhes falar, creiam nele, embora sua voz possa despedaçar os seus sonhos, como o vento do norte devasta o jardim... Angústia, Tragédia, Harry & Tom. [Tradução]
1. Tentado por Esmeraldas

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Advertências:**

**1.** Fic do tipo **slash -** o que significa dizer que aborda relacionamentos homossexuais 'homem-homem'. Se isso o ofende ou simplesmente não o agrada, é recomendável que não leia esta história. Caso esteja curioso e resolva averiguar, aconselha-se cautela.

**2.** História pertencente aos gêneros Angústia e Tragédia, contendo os elementos Tortura, Violação Não-Consentida e Mortes. Portanto, para aqueles que se impressionam facilmente, **Luzeiros Negros **pode não ser uma boa sugestão de "entretenimento" - o sofrimento de seu personagem principal, a atmosfera naturalmente trágica e o dramatismo que permeiam cada cena até o desfecho da história, podem impregnar a mente e ficar lá por algum tempo.

Por fim, aos que se propuserem a ler a história, que "se divirtam" ante o belo e o trágico.

* * *

**Luzeiro** _s.m._ 1. Lâmpada; archote; candeeiro. 2. Farol. 3. Qualquer astro luminoso; **estrela**.

* * *

_**"Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido  
Capaz de ouvir e de entender estrelas."**_

_- Olavo Bilac, "Via-Láctea, Soneto XIII"-_

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Tentado por esmeraldas**_

Está claro que muitos temiam dizer sequer o seu nome, que os bruxos se horrorizavam com sua lembrança e que os estúpidos trouxas não o faziam porque não haviam tido a oportunidade de conhecê-lo, de conhecer o terror, a miséria, o medo, a morte que deixava atrás de si.

E nesse aposento da mansão que havia estabelecido como centro de coordenação geral, encontrava-se esse ser, Lord Voldemort, sentado na poltrona do escritório ou "A Sala", como costumavam chamar seus Comensais. Nesse lugar pensava. Pensava num menino de quinze anos, pele nívea, cabelo azeviche, lábios rubros e olhos esmeralda que ocupava sua mente mais tempo do que realmente deveria. Embora tivesse que admitir que, tampouco, nada fazia em absoluto para tirá-lo dali.

- Meu Senhor, chegaram os últimos informes de Hogwarts.

Em que momento entrara o seu preposto não o sabia, mas estava seguro de que batera à porta e de que ele, inconscientemente, havia autorizado o seu ingresso; sem dúvida, não lhe causava nenhum bem vagar tanto por sua mente, como ele mesmo gostava de chamar a essas exíguas e raras situações nas quais entrava de cabeça e não recordava, sequer, onde estava.

- E então? Pela saúde dos que estavam a cargo da missão de espionagem, será melhor que apresentem algo de novo e prático, caso não queiram que eu mesmo me encarregue de recordá-los amavelmente como fazer o seu trabalho.

- Senhor, asseguro-lhe que desta vez estará mais que satisfeito com os informes.

Lançou uma gargalhada sarcástica.

- Quando aprenderá que eu nunca estou totalmente satisfeito, Michael?

- Eu sinto, Senhor...

- Não sinta tanto se não quiser ter um fim pior que o de Avery na última reunião. Suma de minha vista e siga com o plano de ataque, não me agradaria se ele tivesse algum ponto débil; trate, portanto, de revisá-lo completamente, todas as situações por mais improváveis que sejam.

Com uma nervosa reverência o então dispensado Michael Lestrange se retira d'A Sala.

Não há dúvida de que o ataque a Azkaban e a aliança com os Dementadores tenham sido dois de seus planos melhor executados e exitosos, nem sequer o amante dos trouxas e sua estúpida Ordem da Fênix puderam fazer nada para evitar a sua vitória.

Lord Voldemort começou a ler o informe. Qual foi sua surpresa quando descobriu algo que contava a seu favor imensamente. Um túnel desde a famosa loja de doces Honeydukes que levava diretamente, não apenas aos terrenos da escola mas, ao próprio interior do castelo. E o melhor de tudo, sem nenhum indício de que Albus Dumbledore e todo seu corpo docente estivessem a par.

Essa era sua oportunidade de demonstrar ao mundo que não temia um velho decrépito e umas quantas paredes de pedra. Porém, o mais importante, era a sua oportunidade de conseguir o que, em verdade, tanto havia esperado: Harry Potter.

Esse garoto era um diamante bruto, a última carta de Dumbledore, sua arma mais letal. Nem sequer o próprio Harry conhecia o que estava adormecido dentro de si, porém não seria o diretor de Hogwarts quem ensinar-lo-ia, não se ele podia evitar.

Embora, ultimamente, a visão de Harry não se lhe apresentasse, precisamente, como uma arma.

_

* * *

Dois meses mais tarde, escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria. Lua Cheia.

* * *

_

Harry nunca tinha visto tanto movimento na Sala Comum, nem sequer no baile do ano anterior as pessoas estiveram tão agitadas dessa forma. Mas, desta vez, todo o colégio assistiria, em pleno Halloween, o aniversário da escola. Há mil anos atrás Hogwarts havia sido fundada e isso bem merecia um grande baile e muito mais.

As garotas corriam de um lado a outro com extravagantes penteados e vestidos de todas as cores, seus companheiros estavam arrumando-se no dormitório. Ele, por sua vez, já estava pronto há meia hora. Pusera uma túnica verde-escura parecida com a do ano passado, e uma capa de mesma cor presa por um broche com uma esmeralda engastada que, segundo dissera-lhe Dumbledore quando a dera no Verão, havia pertencido à família de seu pai durante anos.

Desta vez não tinha se preocupado sequer em conseguir uma acompanhante, iria ao baile tão somente porque sua presença era obrigatória mas, por ele, teria permanecido em seu dormitório fazendo qualquer outra coisa ou simplesmente "viajando pelo mundo da lua" antes de assistir ao "evento do ano", como o haviam denominado os repórteres do "Coração de Bruxa", coisa que não servira para nada a não ser aumentar o descontrole nos corredores.

Umas horas depois, já estavam todos saturados de cerveja amanteigada e suco de abóbora e com os pés mais arrebentados que nunca, mas a festa continuava sem dar amostras de que as pessoas estivessem chateadas por nada. Melhor deixá-los dançar e desfrutar o quanto pudessem.

Harry decidiu que já havia estado ali o suficiente para prosseguir e saiu para dar um passeio pelo castelo silencioso, a fim de evadir-se do mundo no qual vivia e começar a traçar o seu próprio.

Caminhava tranquilamente, ao compasso da respiração pausada, sem nada que lhe preocupasse, quando ouviu.

Era um ruído de passos céleres, de MUITOS passos. Um grito saiu de algum lugar perdido e, por um momento, pareceu-lhe como se a lua se obscurecesse.

Começou a correr, intentando chegar ao Grande Salão, já que não acreditava ser muito prudente estar sozinho em meio a um ataque, porém qual fora a sua surpresa quando viu que daquela direção começava a brotar uma torrente de alunos descontrolados, que também corriam no afã de escaparem e chegarem em sua Sala Comum, como se naquelas condições esse lugar lhes desse mais segurança.

Voltou-se, um instante, para trás e foi quando seu sangue se congelou. Eram, pelo menos, cinquenta Comensais da Morte que avançavam em sua direção. Afastando as pessoas do caminho logrou chegar numa sala em desuso, a mesma onde cinco anos antes se encontrava o espelho de Ojesed.

Tremia nervosamente, "e se algum Comensal o tivesse reconhecido?", saberiam onde estava escondido. Tratou de acalmar-se, mas não foi possível. Do lado de fora, todavia, chegava aos seus ouvidos o som da escola sendo tomada. Fechou os olhos enquanto escorregava pela parede até o chão.

Estava cansado de lutar, de dar tudo de si para receber mais morte. Desta vez não seria ele quem salvaria os demais, não seria ele o herói, não mais. Porque era uma pessoa e também tinha o direito de ter medo, de chorar, e ninguém podia-lhe negar.

A porta abriu com um estrondo e quicou contra o muro de pedra.

Levantou-se bruscamente. Uns cinco Comensais estavam nas sombras no entanto, o mais preocupante era que diante deles encontrava-se a alta figura do Senhor das Trevas, muito diferente, por certo, da imagem que recordava do ano anterior e mais parecida com a do garoto contra o qual havia lutado no segundo ano, porém uns anos mais maduro. A única coisa que o denunciava eram os olhos, que conservavam a tonalidade vermelha entre as íris cor de mel.

Amaldiçoou a professora Francek por proibir o uso de varinhas durante o baile, e a ele mesmo por haver levado em conta tão estúpida regra. Agora iria pagar caro. Muito caro.

Sentiu como seu corpo retrocedia lentamente até dar de encontro a uma superfície dura, enquanto Lord Voldemort avançava como um lobo faminto em direção à sua presa. Não podia escapar, estava claro que não. Suavemente voltou a fechar os luzeiros que possuía por olhos, esperando que tudo passasse.

Pouco depois, sentiu um corpo colado ao seu e o dorso de uma mão deslizando pela face. As lágrimas começavam a fluir livremente e a ponta de uma varinha colocou-se sobre sua têmpora. Podia sentir a respiração de seu captor sobre o ouvido, estremeceu visivelmente. O odor de terra molhada chegou às suas fossas nasais.

- Por fim, depois de tanto tempo. Harry...

Dois dedos percorreram a silhueta de seus lábios com lentidão.

- Agora você é meu, pequeno. _Desmaius _. 

Antes que chegasse ao chão, o Senhor das Trevas segurou-o em seus braços. Ficara impressionado em não obter nenhuma resistência por parte do garoto, mas não iria protestar por isso, muito melhor assim, sem dúvida. Ergueu seu novo prisioneiro em seus braços com cuidado e vasculhou os bolsos da túnica do garoto em busca de algo.

- Quero o esquadrão de Nott com a varinha de Potter dentro de quinze minutos. AGORA!

Ante o grito de seu Senhor, os Comensais saíram apavorados da sala. Estreitou mais a frágil figura contra si.

- Gostaria de ver a cara de Albus Dumbledore quando descobrir o que lhe falta no castelo.

Apanhou uma moeda e, entre luzes, desapareceram do lugar.

Ninguém suspeitava o muito que mudariam as coisas a partir desse momento.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Medo

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Medo**_

Depois que os Comensais irromperam na Torre de Gryffindor em busca de sabe-se o que, desapareceram deixando atrás de si um rastro de morte na escola. Albus Dumbledore distribuiu os professores pelas diferentes salas comuns e ordenou chamar os oficiais do Ministério e os medibruxos de St. Mungus. Hogwarts havia submergido num estado de desolação nunca antes visto entre seus muros.

O mais curioso era que não parecia ter-se levado reféns e, portanto, ninguém podia averiguar qual era a verdadeira missão dos seguidores do Senhor das Trevas neste ataque. Alguns alunos afirmavam que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Nomeado estivera presente, porém o corpo docente pensava que o mais seguro era que a comoção sofrida pelas crianças lhes tivesse feito acreditar nisso.

Naqueles instantes, os Diretores das Casas estavam fazendo revista para ver se todos os alunos encontravam-se bem, se necessitavam de assistência médica ou se, pelo contrário, tinham sido mortos durante o desastre. A voz da professora McGonagall ressoava nos ouvidos de todos os assustados Gryffindors:

- Muito bem... - disse, fechando um gasto pergaminho e abrindo outro - ... os do quinto ano são...

- Professora... - começou Lavander. Os Gryffindors do quinto ano estavam todos apinhados no sofá tentando acalmar uma aluna bastante alterada - ... não se incomode, estamos todos aqui, exceto...

- Minerva, Albus chama por você, está na sala de professores!

Snape acabava de surgir pelo buraco do quadro.

- O que ocorre, Severus?

- Acabamos de descobrir o que procuravam os Comensais, ou melhor, quem. Levaram um aluno: Harry Potter.

Alguns alunos saltaram de imediato. Ron Weasley seguia tentando consolar sua amiga Hermione, evitando chorar ele próprio. Minerva McGonagall pôs-se mais branca que papel e saiu da torre, deixando-a a cargo das professores Sinistra y Francek.

Hogwarts havia recebido a notícia do seqüestro do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

* * *

Duas grandes esmeraldas abrem-se rapidamente em meio a escuridão. Com a respiração agitada e o corpo trêmulo tenta compreender, olhando o teto de uma sala que cheira a mil demônios, o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas.

A realidade cai sobre ele como uma pesada lápide de pedra. Lança um olhar ao seu redor e o que seus olhos vêem faz seu sangue deixar de correr pelas veias por um momento.

Era um calabouço gradeado. No chão encontravam-se os restos dos que poderiam ter sido pessoas e agora não eram mais que cadáveres em diversos estados de decomposição. O desespero e a angústia começavam a fazer-se latentes em seu rosto. Tentou levantar-se mas suas pernas não lhe respondiam, ainda estava em estado de choque. Encolhido num canto permanece, esperando que tudo se passe rápido, esperando despertar desse pesadelo.

Mas em sua vida, a realidade sempre fora o pior de seus pesadelos.

De repente, sem mais nem menos, começa a ouvir gritos e soluços. Não sabe se é o seu sentido da audição que acaba de retornar ou se os sons acabam de iniciar. Arrastando-se, aproxima-se das grades do corredor a fim de ver o que está acontecendo. A princípio não é claro porém, pouco a pouco, distingue as silhuetas de duas pessoas vestidas de negro que se detém ao chegar a sua frente.

- Quem diria, o famoso Harry Potter encerrado nas masmorras do Senhor das Trevas, é algo digno de se escutar. Tem medo, Potter?

Harry ergue a vista para encontrar-se com a melena loira de Lucius Malfoy e outro Comensal. A expressão do rosto do garoto dá passo à fúria. O homem desconhecido abre a porta.

- De você? Não creio, ainda não caí tão baixo, Malfoy.

Os dois entram. E Lucius se agacha.

- Ah, não?

Aplica-lhe um golpe na boca e seu lábio inferior rompe. Harry soluça. Essa fora a gota d' água e as lágrimas deslizam por sua face mesclando-se com a substância metálica.

- Lucius.

Uma voz suave e perigosa ressoa por entre as frias paredes.

- Creio que não me escutou bem quando disse que não tocasse no garoto, sob nenhum pretexto.

- Senhor, eu...

- _Crucio_. - Sussurrou.

Malfoy começou a retorcer-se sob o olhar satisfeito de seu Senhor, que não ergue a varinha de cima dele senão até que se passem uns dois minutos de tortura.

- Saiam os dois daqui antes que me ocorra a melhor forma de matá-los.

Voldemort dirige o olhar até onde Harry está.

- É uma pena que esses lábios estejam sangrando, não acha? Deixe-me curá-los.

Harry se sobressalta e tenta afastar-se dele o mais longe possível.

- Não me toque. Assassino.

- Pelo que você viu de mim, sei que me tem medo, verdade? Inútil, na realidade, porque não penso feri-lo.

Tom aproxima-se e toma-o pelo pescoço e dorso, puxa-o para cima e pousa seus lábios sobre os dele, bebendo o sangue que se desprende deles.

Harry tenta resistir, mas a força nunca fora uma de suas grandes qualidades e uma vez mais o outro ganha terreno, abrindo passagem em sua boca. O forcejo é maior e duas mãos o empurram para baixo, em direção ao chão, pressionando-lhe os pulsos. O veneno se espalha pelo seu maltratado corpo e deixa de fazer pressão, permitindo-se levar. Sente como ficam ser ar os seus pulmões, afoga-se.

Seu opressor o solta de repente. Em seu rosto tem-se formado um sorriso sádico. O garoto abaixo dele não oculta as lágrimas que caem e soluça com amargura.

- Sim, eu temo você...

- Oh, vamos pequeno, chorando não conseguirá nada. Você aprenderá a me amar de uma forma ou de outra. E eu me encarregarei de que ninguém se atreva a tocar no que é meu.

* * *

**Notinhas da Tradutora:**

**- Drika:** Em nome da autora, agradeço oscomentários tecidos.Sua análise crítica foi muito boa, Dri. Obrigado:-)

Quanto à atualização da fic, não se preocupe,eu não me demorarei em postar os próximos capítulos.

Uma observação interessante em acréscimo aos seus comentários:Ahistória possui capítulos curtos e sintéticos, o que a transformanum conto. Pela forma como é escrita,a história ganha o caráter de"lenda narrada em prosa". Por isso é que, embora a fic sejacurta,a história em si não deixa de ser grandiosa. As vezes chego a me perguntar seOrchidée (a autora) escreveu "Luzeiros Negros" com lágrimas e sangue... Desde a primeira vez que li "LN" até os dias dehoje,o sentimento que ela me passa permanece imutável:uma infinita dor, mescladaa uma tristeza e solidão inimagináveis. Um conto trágico envolto em beleza transcendente.

E com isso vou parando por aqui, se não eu começo uma outra sessão de choro, sem o afilhado Lipe pra me acompanhar em meu dramalhão, ahauahuahauahaua!

**- Felipe Potter:**É, filhote, não foi dessa vez que você 'desvirginou' o meu 'reviews-book'. ;-) Mas, mesmo assim, valeu. ;-) Ah, antes que me esqueça... Embora você tenha sido o primeiríssimoa ser honrado com a leitura, em primeiríssima mão, da tradução de LN,NÃO SE ATREVA A ADIANTAR LANCES 'QUENTES' DA HISTÓRIA! Se não, já sabe: sentirá a fúria assassina do meu chicotinho, mwahauhauahau! ;-

De resto, o mesmo de sempre: A dinha te amadora de paixão! E valeu pelo comentário! ;-)

**- Gabi Potter-Malfoy:** É, Gabi, compartilhamos a mesma opinião que a Dri e o Felipe, a de que a história é maravilhosa. E olha que eu só foram postados até agoradois capítulos... Em nome da autora, agradeço o elogio feito "ao jeito de escrever" - uma vez que eu me limito a tão somente traduzir.

Ah, antes de ir, tenho uma boa notícia: você não será internada no sanatório, porque o terceiro capítulo já está a caminho e brevemente será postado. ;-)

A vocês, o meu abraço e a promessa de voltar o quão rápido possível. ;-)

Hasta pronto, amigos!

Inna


	3. Depois

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Depois**_

**

* * *

Aviso:** A fala em _itálico_ é dita em "parsel" (Língua das Cobras).

* * *

As brumas se estendem ao redor dos úmidos terrenos, o frio penetra até as mais grossas capas. A silhueta de um imponente castelo oculto entre as névoas de um dia triste e cinza dá as boas-vindas da manhã. Os alunos estão encolhidos frente ao fogo das salas comuns. As aulas foram suspensas e não lhes foi permitido sair sob nenhum pretexto.

Passaram-se vários dias depois da tragédia.

Tragédia que uns estão sofrendo mais que outros.

Na Sala Comum de Slytherin reina o silêncio total. Cinco companheiros perderam a vida há várias noites. Eles não esperavam que num ataque como este, os Comensais tivessem em conta matar pessoas da Casa das Serpentes. O primeiro de tudo era ganhar. E se, para eficiência e rapidez das coisas, companheiros tivessem que ser sacrificados, esperavam que assim o fosse.

Embora nem todos estejam a favor de Lord Voldemort, ali uma grande parte estava e o restante pensava quase da mesma forma, afinal de contas são Slytherins e sua maior virtude não reside na solidariedade para com os demais. Contudo, a tensão é evidentemente palpável.

Draco Malfoy lança um olhar ao seu redor. Todos os jovens que estão treinando para ser Comensais da Morte têm uma expressão exausta e pensativa. Seguramente pensam no que o futuro lhes reserva nas fileiras do Senhor das Trevas. Ele está seguro de que não é nada bom. Mas não convém voltar atrás agora. Não convém desonrar a sua família e o seu sobrenome. A decisão fora tomada há muito tempo antes, e não a mudaria agora.

De fato, ele foi quem descobriu a famosa passagem de Honeydukes e quem comunicou rapidamente aos Comensais. Antes não suspeitava mas, agora, sabe que o ataque tinha por objetivo Harry Potter. "Quão obcecado estaria o Senhor das Trevas por ele?" A situação poderia ter sido melhor aproveitada, no entanto as ordens haviam sido muito claras.

Harry Potter. Basta seu nome para produzir-lhe cócegas no estômago, impossíveis de decifrar. Somente o fato de pensar que a essa hora ele pode estar morto, o faz estremecer violentamente. Porém, Harry não havia sido seu e, se estava vivo, duvidava muito que o fosse algum dia. Nunca poderia estar mais certo disso.

Maldito Voldemort. E maldito ele por servi-lo.

Não voltaria a ver aqueles olhos verdes jamais.

Aqui, sim, está equivocado.

Um homem se põe diante dele. Ergue o olhar acinzentado e sente como sua pele empalidece.

- Senhor Malfoy, pode acompanhar-me até minha sala?

Os olhos azuis penetrantes do Diretor de Hogwarts o observam com determinação. No fundo pode ver algo, algo que o congela: ira. Ira como jamais havia visto em nenhum outro ser.

- Sim.

A sala tem uma forma circular. Diferentes objetos estão dispostos nas estantes, em nenhum deles é possível constatar a mínima presença que seja de artes das trevas.

Durante todos os anos de permanência na escola cuidou-se para não pôr os pés nessa maldita sala. Pressente que esta será a primeira e a última vez que o faz.

- Tenho ouvido alguns rumores muito interessantes sobre como entraram os Comensais no outro dia, Senhor Malfoy. A verdade é que eram um tanto peculiares. O senhor sabe alguma coisa sobre eles? Gostaria de me contar algo interessante?

A fênix de Dumbledore, que está parada em cima de um poleiro, solta uma nota inquietante. Draco silencia, e enfia a mão em sua túnica dissimuladamente. Sabia que isto aconteceria, não fora suficientemente meticuloso. Sua pouca experiência o havia delatado.

Mas preparou-se para a situação.

- Duvido que tenha algo para contar-lhe, professor. Até nunca.

Seus dedos agarram uma pequena chave dourada e desaparece num turbilhão de cores tais como um enganoso arco-íris.

Albus solta um grito de fúria contida. Com um inconsciente e brusco movimento da mão esquerda, arremessa contra o chão um tinteiro de cristal talhado, que estava na mesa. Uma relíquia de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Os cristais saltam e a tinta negra se espalha no tapete.

O pirralho havia escapado diante de seu nariz.

- Harry, encontrarei você ainda que seja a última coisa que faça na vida. Eu prometo.

* * *

Um grito penoso ecoa pelas masmorras. Segue-lhe outro, e a este muitos mais.

Os presos tapam os ouvidos com insistência. Os Comensais estremecem sob suas máscaras brancas. Ninguém acredita suportar a horrenda sinfonia que ressoa pelo corredor.

No calabouço mal iluminado pela tênue luz dos archotes, um homem brande um chicote com força. Seu Senhor observa a cena, com semblante indecifrável.

A vítima, agrilhoada a uma pedra, curva as costas descobertas em resposta a dor. Rios de sangue correm velozes pela alva e delicada pele. O corpo treme com violência. Os olhos esmeralda inundam-se de lágrimas, que viajam por sua já úmida face. Os gritos rompem de seus lábios vermelhos.

Sua expressão revela uma dor insofrível, insuportável.

Sente como a pele se desprende e é maltratada uma e outra vez, sem piedade.

E ele segue chorando e gritando.

O olhar carmesim percorre o corpo de seu prisioneiro. Parece tão delicado como uma flor. Tão doce como o mel. Tão quebrável como o mais fino cristal de um copo. Sorri enigmaticamente.

Lhe pertence.

- Pode retirar-se, Avery.

- Sim, meu Senhor.

A cabeça do menino cai pesadamente sobre a dura superfície. Apenas pode movê-la. Tudo lhe queima.

Tom aproxima-se e se abaixa até ficar a sua altura.

- Eu o adverti que não se opusesse, não é verdade Harry?

Assente com medo e soluça

Seu captor agita a varinha e os grilhões liberam as mãos e pés. Pouco depois, envolve-lhe num manto branco que faz contato com sua pele e se mancha de vermelho-sangue.

Sente as fortes mãos roçar-lhe quando lhe cobrem.

Ele senta na pedra e apoia a cabeça em seu regaço.

- Chega de chorar. Shhhh, acalme-se - diz, enquanto acaricia o suave cabelo negro.

- Isto não teria porquê acontecer. Você o sabe. Se não houvesse tentado escapar dessa forma tão estúpida, não teria que sofrer. Você não pode imaginar a surpresa que tive quando o vi correr assim pelo corredor. Quantos ficaram inconscientes à sua passagem, foram treze, talvez?

Apenas ouve-se a respiração veloz e entrecortada de Harry. Nenhum som exterior chega aos ouvidos de ninguém.

- Mas você cruzou comigo e não pôde fazer nada contra mim, apesar de todos terem caído sob um simples toque seu. Você chegou aos meus braços e me olhou assustado. Harry... meu pequeno anjo, por que deseja afastar-se de mim?

Tom prossegue contemplando-o. Seus olhos castanhos adornados de escarlate transmitem-lhe uma bela visão.

- _Por Merlim... Não posso crer que os deuses criaram algo tão belo. Você pertence a este mundo, Harry? Porque não estou muito seguro disso. Nunca pensei que voltaria a amar alguma vez. Tão somente amei a memória de minha mãe, mas acabei esquecendo-a. Esqueci essa sensação, até que você penetrou na minha mente e voltei a sentir, ainda mais intensa que nunca. Te amo, Harry._

Disse tudo isso para si mesmo, num sussurro contínuo, sem saber que o garoto recostado sobre si entendera à perfeição. As duas grandes esmeraldas abrem-se em assombro. Nunca pensou que essas palavras pudessem advir daquele assassino desapiedado.

Recordou aquele beijo. Sentiu-se tão vulnerável diante dele... Nunca haviam-lhe beijado e tampouco pensou que sua primeira experiência seria com Lord Voldemort. Nem em seus maiores pesadelos. A mão de Tom ainda percorre sua face, a sente tão fria mas ao mesmo tempo tão cálida... o que está lhe acontecendo?

* * *

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Srta. Kinomoto** (Você tem a minha palavra de que não tardarei em postar os capítulos), **Gabi Potter-Malfoy** (Que bom que a tradução está agradando! Obrigado pela gentileza das palavras!) e **Drika** (Agradeço o elogio feito e aceito as congratulações, humildemente. Generosidade, sua, viu? Muito obrigado!)

Obrigado pelas reviews e até o próximo capítulo - que será publicado em, no máximo, dois dias.

Abraços!

Inna


	4. A Luz em uma caixa

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

_**Capítulo IV **_

_**A Luz em uma caixa**_

****

****

_Fontes oficiais do Ministério da Magia e do colégio Hogwarts confirmaram esta mesma manhã o fato mais que evidente de que Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, encontra-se em lugar desconhecido desde o ataque passado na escola. Alguns alunos afirmam que Potter abandonou a cerimônia de fundação, que teve lugar naquela noite, instantes antes da citada incursão dos Comensais. As aulas estão suspensas no momento e o corpo docente, sob o comando do conhecido diretor Albus Dumbledore, não tem revelado mais nenhum informação. _

_Frente a tudo isto, o Ministério parece totalmente deslocado; se bem parece que tem tentado camuflar a sua situação emitindo o comunicado do desaparecimento do senhor Potter em conjunto com a direção do colégio, o que nos leva a supor, finalmente, que "Quem-vocês-sabem-quem" regressou ao poder depois de quase quatorze anos na sombra, já que, como o próprio Ministro afirmou, "Tudo aponta para o fato de que Potter foi capturado por "Quem-vocês-sabem-quem". _

_Contudo, a opinião pública parece estar mais preocupada com a sorte de nosso jovem herói, do que com os assuntos políticos que se desenrolam com frenesi no Ministério. A OIA (Organização Internacional de Aurores) afirma que trabalham horas extras para averiguar o paradeiro do garoto, o qual - apesar das escandalosas notícias dos anos passados, que o acusavam, entre outras coisas, de falar "pársel" -, tem conseguido ganhar o coração da comunidade mágica._

_Informa: Maggie Casey_

O artigo da primeira página do jornal pesava sobre os ombros daquele homem de longos cabelos negros, cujo olhar azul era obscurecido pelas lágrimas. Sentia-se tão vazio, tão cheio de... como expressá-lo... nada. Era como se tudo pelo que estivera lutando desde que entrou em Askaban naquela noite houvesse desaparecido, dando lugar a uma terrível impotência por tudo e raiva de si mesmo por ter sido incapaz de proteger seu afilhado.

**Flash Back:**

- Mova-se bastardo, você é um asqueroso Comensal que só merece apodrecer no cárcere. Espero que os Dementadores levem a pouca cordura que resta em você, maldito traidor.

Não se explicava como aquele homem conhecia toda a história, ou ao menos a parte em que o mundo acreditava, mas suas palavras se lhe cravaram no coração como imensos punhais, na medida em que sentia como arremessavam-lhe ao frio chão da cela.

"Eu sou o culpado. Eu sou o único e maldito culpado de que James e Lily Potter estejam mortos". - repetia-se uma e outra vez.

Agora a raiva, para aquele que até vinte e quatro horas considerava seu amigo, dera lugar a um terrível vazio em seu interior. Perdera tudo. Tudo em absoluto. Por que tinha que continuar lutando? Por que tinha que seguir com a vida?

A resposta surgiu em sua mente como um farol na escuridão: Harry, seu afilhado. Manter-se-ia de pé por ele, somente por ele. E foi naquela mesma noite que fez a promessa a qual manteve durante doze anos. Protegeria Harry Potter com sua vida, algum dia sairia dali e voltaria a ver a luz do Sol pela única coisa que lhe restava: o filho de seu melhor amigo, seu afilhado, sua vida.

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Não pode ser certo, não pode ser certo, não pode, não. Quanto tempo esperaria para me dizer, professor! Oxalá houvesse caído em minhas mãos algum jornal por estes dias.

- Sirius...

- Estamos falando de Harry!

- Sirius acalme-se, por favor. Eu não lhe contei porque você viria prontamente e eu não queria que se arriscasse ainda mais. Tranqüilize-se, encontraremos o garoto.

- Como, maldito seja! Como faremos!

- Realmente não sei, mas não estou disposto a permanecer de braços cruzados esperando que Voldemort o arraste consigo e o afaste de Hogwarts e de seus ideais. Harry não é apenas um garoto de quinze anos, Sirius, é muito, muitíssimo mais, não nos conviria tê-lo contra nós.

- Para mim, Harry é mais que uma arma Dumbledore. É o que me mantém de pé todos os dias, uma vez que perdi tudo. Ademais, ele jamais nos trairá.

- Sei que pode parecer duro porém, como bem diria Voldemort, e estou de acordo com ele neste caso, Harry é puro poder, e o poder sempre pode desequilibrar-se a seu favor.

* * *

Havia resignado-se a deixar de opor resistência às ordens de Lord Voldemort. Uma semana e pouco junto dele e descobria que, verdadeiramente, toda sua vida fora descaracterizada para que outra, totalmente diferente, fosse colocada em seu lugar, ditada pelo Senhor das Trevas. Se antes sua vontade de lutar era pouca, duvidava seriamente que restasse alguma agora. Não valia a pena, porque a escuridão sempre vencia no final.

Haviam-no encerrado num quarto contíguo ao que eles chamavam de A Sala. Era o quarto de Tom, embora Harry ainda não o tivesse visto dormir uma só noite desde que ali estava. 'Acaso não precisava dormir?'. Tampouco era de se estranhar, quem sabe as poções que tomava para manter-se desperto e com essas incansáveis ânsias de torturar e matar...

Harry, por sua vez, mantinha-se distante de tudo ao seu redor e Tom não deixara de notar. Podia passar horas e horas fitando um ponto fixo com determinação, com a cabeça seguramente divagando sobre as pessoas das quais fora separado bruscamente. Em como se encontravam seus amigos, seus professores, seus companheiros; em como Sirius havia recebido a notícia. Sem dúvida o rapto de seu afilhado teria afetado muito o animago.

As horas passavam lentas e irrefreáveis no relógio, sem que a atitude do garoto de olhos verdes sofresse alguma alteração. Essa tarde não era uma exceção, mas Voldemort não tivera, precisamente, um bom dia. Draco Malfoy havia sido descoberto por Dumbledore, era um dos aprendizes que mais prometia como espião e o garoto jogara tudo por terra em um abrir e fechar de olhos.

- Olha-me, Harry, e responda-me ao que lhe perguntei.

Harry prosseguia com a cabeça recostada na parede do quarto e não fez nada para mudar sua postura. Era a terceira vez que o havia instado a falar em menos de dois minutos. Essa atitude exasperava Tom.

- Maldito seja, quer me responder! _Crucio_ .

Era a primeira vez, em todo o tempo de sua captura, que aplicara-lhe essa maldição. Soltou um grito moderado, no princípio, e tentou resistir à dor, coisa que não funcionou porque em seguida retorcia-se no piso. Quando a maldição parou, seus músculos caíram sem força sobre o chão.

Parecia que ele, que não chorara praticamente nada em seus quinze anos de vida, gastaria as provisões de substância salina em menos de um mês. Mas isto é o que ocorre quando uma pessoa se dá por rendida. As lágrimas voltavam a sulcar a sua face com uma facilidade assombrosa.

Tom o observava de cima com ar pensativo, porém nada arrependido do que acabara de fazer. Não gostava de chegar à medidas tão drásticas com ele, mas se a situação o exigia nunca era demais uma Cruciatus para recordá-lo diante de quem ele se encontrava.

- Tom...

Harry sussurrou o nome com cansaço porém, sem dúvida, era a primeira vez que o fazia sem fúria nem ódio e, como todas as palavras que saíam de sua boca, havia um característico tom de tristeza e doçura.

- Você queria que eu respondesse e é o que farei. A principal razão pela qual estou me negando a segui-lo é que você continua sendo o assassino de meus pais e isso ninguém pode mudar. Não sei o que pretende de mim, mas quando disse que tenho medo de você não foi brincadeira. Deixei de espernear nas masmorras e permaneci quieto aqui. Não me peça mais, por favor, não o faça.

Tudo isso fora dito suavemente, sem erguer o tom em nenhuma ocasião. Com a voz quebrada.

- Você ainda não se deu conta, não é verdade? Eu não penso descansar até que você caia aos meus pés. A necessidade de que aquele que uma vez me destruiu seja meu é uma meta maior que qualquer estúpido colégio. Posso oferecer-lhe muitas coisas, Harry, inclusive a verdade que Dumbledore vem ocultando. Não me olhe assim, você não sabe. Você é vulnerável e frágil e alguém forte deve dominá-lo. Não imagina você o que aconteceria se todos os seus poderes despertassem agora, sem controle, quando percebêssemos o mundo já teria explodido em milhões de pedacinhos.

- Nunca dei indícios de possuir tais poderes. O que me salvou de você foi o amor de minha mãe por mim, nada mais.

- Sim, é certo que sua mãe descarregou toda a sua energia para protegê-lo antes de morrer, mas um bebê de um ano de idade não é capaz de receber tamanha quantidade de poder e fazer com que a maldição ricocheteei. Sua mãe apenas salvou-o da morte e você canalizou a magia para um escudo que repeliu o encanto contra mim, destruindo-me. E também o que se passou noutro dia, como você explica que todas aquelas pessoas tenham caído inconscientes? Você estava assustado e nervoso e, por isso, pôde com elas.

O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu olhou-o incrédulo.

- Eu posso mostrá-lo, Harry, levante.

Harry se manteve calado durante um tempo, analisando seriamente a proposta. Não perderia nada averiguando a verdade, ou sim? Com a respiração, todavia, longe da normalidade e o corpo maltratado começou a recompor-se com cuidado, contudo os efeitos da maldição que acabara de receber e as recentes feridas pouco cicatrizadas nas costas o fizeram cair de novo.

- Ahhhh!

Poucas coisas comoviam Tom Riddle mas, a visão do menino caído assim, com a túnica negra contrastando com a pele imaculada e branca, respirando sempre num mesmo ritmo alterado, o cheiro adocicado e o ar melancólico que desprendia de seu ser, quiçá o conseguiram levemente.

Agachou-se ao seu lado e o recompôs, apesar dos débeis soluços. Desabrochou a túnica com cuidado e deixou ao descoberto um dorso branco, arroxeado e marcado brutalmente.

- Dói? - sussurrou ao seu ouvido, enquanto passava a mão pela pele.

Harry estremeceu ao contato, o simples toque produzia dor e... algo mais, algo que não podia descrever muito bem. Sentiu a mão pressionar com força e teve que morder a língua para evitar gritar.

- Eu poderia curá-lo Harry, mas não sinto vontade de fazê-lo neste momento.

Voltou a cobrir Harry com a negra túnica. O garoto se manteve quieto e obediente. Doía muito, e não lhe apetecia ganhar mais castigos por hora.

- Dê-me a mão esquerda. – disse bruscamente.

Harry esticou o seu delicado braço até ele, que o agarrou de repente, num puxão.

-_Transmutus._

Sua varinha transformou-se num punhal prateado. Harry estremeceu visivelmente e fez menção de retirar a mão a qual Tom apertou com força e determinação.

- Quieto.

A ponta do punhal afundou um pouco mais e começou a traçar uma figura geométrica. Linha após linha restou desenhada uma estrela de quatro pontas. Quando a arma se retirou da carne, uma potente luz azul saiu da estrela com força. Tom ainda segurava a mão.

E foi, então, quando sentiu. O poder correndo livre por suas veias, a energia libertando-se das cadeias que a atavam, e dor. Uma dor incomparável à nenhuma outra experiência, uma dor que cortava-lhe a respiração, mais além de toda a compreensão humana. A tudo isto se somaram imagens, lugares estranhos, pessoas desconhecidas que invocavam singulares feitiços em línguas esquecidas os quais, por alguma razão misteriosa, compreendia perfeitamente. Seu corpo entrou em estado de choque, não podia sequer gritar, os pulmões se lho estavam impedindo. Então, mais que de repente, tudo parou.

Inconscientemente caiu sobre Tom, que o rodeou com os braços e o atraiu para si, num abraço possessivo e protetor.

- Isso foi uma mínima parte de tudo o que está encerrado em você, Harry. Sei que doeu, mas era necessário que o compreendesse.

A luz avermelhada dos archotes iluminava o quarto fracamente e projetava sombras gigantes ao redor dos corpos que se encontravam ali. Tom enleou o negro cabelo de Harry entre seus dedos. Era tão sedoso, tão rebelde...

- Harry Potter, você é um terreno proibido para o conhecimento humano. O poder corre em suas veias, você significa poder. Tudo contido num corpo frágil, delicado, pequeno e belo. Com dois grandes olhos que se assemelham a esmeraldas, o cabelo escuro e negro como a noite, os lábios rubros de um inocente e o rosto pálido, alvo tal como a luz pura que anseio controlar. Por isso desejo-o.

- A luz branca não se pode controlar, Lord Voldermot, ela brilhará para sempre.

Uma risada leve e sádica saiu dos lábios de Tom.

- Claro que brilhará para sempre, mas eu posso prendê-la numa caixa negra, pequeno. De fato, creio que já começo a encerrá-la. Ela é minha, agora falta apenas que aceite.

Harry sentiu um calafrio percorrendo-lhe a coluna. Como se houvesse algo que o empurrasse, olhou o rosto de Tom. Continha uma expressão de quem o observava com obsessão e desejo. Dentro de seus olhos pode perceber outra sensação diferente das demais. Mas não, era impossível. O Senhor das Trevas era incapaz de amar a algo ou a alguém mais que a seu próprio ego e sede vingança. Não queria crer que aquelas palavras ditas em "pársel" fossem verdadeiras. Tudo era mentira.

Como se se desse conta do que estava fazendo, apartou a vista bruscamente. Já sabia das intenções do homem à sua frente e não se permitiria cair de nenhuma forma. Jamais.

- Pouco a pouco você cai, Harry. Permita que a escuridão opaque a luz. Você poderá deixar de lutar para sempre. Eu o prometo.

* * *

**Notinha da Tradutora:**

Meus agradecimentos a **Felipe Potter** (Um big beijo estalado no coração, filhote! E vida longa a LN!) e **Srta. Kinomoto** (Sim, a sua suspeita está certíssima: Draco gosta de Harry... na verdade, você verá em capítulos futuros que o sentimento de Draco, assim como o de Tom, vai além do simples gostar...) pelas reviews.

Grande abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

Inna


	5. Crônicas de Reuniões

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Crônicas de Reuniões**_

* * *

**Aviso:** As falas em _itálico _e entre aspas são ditas em "pársel" (a Língua das Cobras).

* * *

Dumbledore dispensou formalmente todos os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, cada um dos que a compunham era especial, pessoas capacitadas para suportar muita pressão. Sem ver nada realmente cravou o olhar na parede cheia de quadros de antigos bruxos. As coisas não caminhavam de todo bem, já havia se passado um mês desde que Harry desapareceu e não progrediam quase nada.

- Você não tem nem idéia de onde ele esteja, não é Albus?

O homem de cabelos negros o surpreendeu. O diretor ergueu seu olhar azul penetrante, alguns diziam que podia ver dentro dos sentimentos das pessoas.

- Não Sirius, não tenho a mínima idéia. Nem sequer sei como começar a procurar. Severus não é chamado, creio que Voldemort suspeita dele. "Ou mais, que o tenha descoberto". - pensou consigo mesmo.

- Quem me dera poder ser de mais ajuda.

- Você faz tudo o que pode, não é sua culpa.

- Harry precisa de mim e eu estou aqui parado, não posso acreditar que seja tão inútil.

Suspirou.

- O que se passou com Draco Malfoy? Desapareceu há várias semanas.

Dumbledore permaneceu em silêncio um instante antes de responder com voz rouca.

- Desapareceu nesta mesma sala, Sirius. Diante de mim. Escapou de minhas mãos. Eu suspeitava que ele tinha algo a ver com o repasse da informação sobre Hogwarts aos Comensais.

Sirius ficou surpreso, 'por que estava lhe contando tudo isso, se não havia dito nada na reunião?'

- Por que me diz isso?

Por quê? Curiosa pergunta, sem dúvida. Não sabia muito bem a resposta. Como reagiria Harry se se inteirasse, por meio do Senhor das Trevas, de tudo o que vinha lhe ocultando durante anos? Tê-lo ocultado as coisas havia sido um de seus grandes erros, sabendo da tendência natural que o garoto tinha a não inclinar-se nem ao bem e nem ao mal, deixando-se conduzir pelas próprias convicções. O que aconteceria se seus valores mudassem ao sentir-se enganado?

Talvez, foi seu subconsciente que quis desculpar-se de seu erro contando a Sirius Black que não pôde deter a fuga de um garotinho da escola. Que ele, Albus Dumbledore, mentor da Ordem da Fênix e diretor de Hogwarts, não pôde com um aprendiz de Comensal.

As mentiras se voltavam contra ele.

Tinha um mau pressentimento.

Harry Potter estava escapando de suas mãos.

- Porque creio, Sirius, que você tem o direito de saber.

* * *

Os dias se passavam velozes, enquanto ele se mantinha perdido em seus obscuros pensamentos, chorando ou simplesmente 'estando', existindo sem nenhuma razão pela qual continuar vivendo.

Contudo, ainda estava às voltas com o que ocorrera há várias semanas, a imagem da estrela ainda se refletia sobre a palma de sua mão em perfeita geometria, recordando-lhe tudo o que havia visto, sentido, ouvido... as lembranças se agrupavam em redemoinhos confusos dentro de seu cérebro. Tudo era tão... estranho.

Essa semana Tom estava muito ocupado. Draco Malfoy havia regressado à sua casa depois de ter vagado sem rumo, não decidido a apresentar-se aos seus superiores. Chegou alegando que tinha sido descoberto por Dumbledore, e que já não poderia retornar a Hogwarts. O lado escuro havia perdido um de seus mais eficientes espiões infiltrados na escola.

Se a todo o pacote somássemos os milhares de informes empilhados sobre a mesa do Senhor das Trevas esperando serem lidos, uma reunião de Comensais planejada para dentro de dois dias e um reticente Harry Potter aprisionado em seu quarto, digamos que não havia mesmo muito tempo livre.

* * *

Draco Malfoy observava tudo desde um dos lugares no Círculo das Sombras. Sabia que hoje seria o dia, o dia que, por todos os meios, tinha buscado adiar. Mas já não era mais possível. Os gritos de Voldemort ressoavam na escura sala, perfurando os ouvidos de seus seguidores mais próximos.

Atrás do Círculo, visível de forma que ninguém pudesse dar-se conta de sua presença, Draco pôde distinguir uma pequena figura que mantinha a cabeça baixa. O que mais o impressionou foi que, sem dúvida, a pessoa não levava posta a branca máscara que encobria os Comensais - claro, tampouco estava dentro do grupo.

- O que querem dizer com "não saiu tão bem como se esperava"!

- _"Está muito alterado hoje, Tom, não acha?"_ - disse, com irreverência, a grande serpente aos pés de seu amo.

- _"Acaso não podem fazer nada bem! Por Merlin, eles tão somente teriam que tirar a informação de uns estúpidos aurores recém saídos da Academia!" _

- _"Demasiado difícil para eles."_ - acrescentou sarcástica.

- Dois de nós foram capturados, meu Senhor.

O réptil emitiu um silvo inquietante.

- Explique-se. Quem?

- Um principiante da armada de Nott que carece de atenção e, bom, David Wheeler, o ajudante de Lucius Malfoy encarregado das missões de espionagem.

- Como, demônios, um Comensal com tanta experiência pôde deixar-se apanhar! São todos uns autênticos néscios! Onde está Malfoy!

- Me-meu Senhor. - A voz do homem denotava evidente nervosismo.

- Escuta-me bem Lucius: primeiro seu filho fracassa estrepitosamente, e espero que lhe tenha dado o seu merecido castigo.

- Sim, meu Senhor. Já foi castigado.

Draco estremeceu. E como havia sido castigado! Mas preferia, por hora, apartar de sua mente aquelas recordações e concentrar-se na reunião, já havia falhado o suficiente.

- Você tortura deliberadamente Harry Potter, quando EU havia advertido que ninguém o tocasse a não ser que EU, pessoalmente, o autorizasse. Pouco depois, um homem de sua confiança se deixa prender por uns estúpidos aurores. Não sei no que você está pensando, meu querido Lucius, mas de outra vez não passa, creio que você sabe o que o espera se frustrar a missão, certo?

- Sim, meu Senhor. - repetiu o homem.

Então, Voldemort dera ordens para não tocar em Harry sem seu consentimento? Realmente não compreendia, já que se supunha que ele odiava aquele garoto mais que a ninguém neste mundo. A não ser, claro, que houvesse preferido guardar para si mesmo os privilégios de fazê-lo sofrer por suas próprias mãos, coisa que, dado ao currículo histórico do Senhor das Trevas, lembrou-se, poderia ser mais que possível.

Já estava a par de que o Gryffindor não tinha sido assassinado. Porém, não podia deixar de pensar nas possíveis torturas que lhe podiam estar aplicando. Tudo era culpa desse bastardo Voldemort. Tudo.

Um olhar azul-cinza se cravou no Senhor das Trevas, com a cabeça erguida e o porte desafiante. Tom se deu conta de que aqueles olhos o observavam descaradamente, sem mostrar uma ponta sequer de respeito.

- Ah, sim... - aproximou-se do garoto com um sorriso torto e os olhos flamejantes. - O filho do estúpido fracassado Malfoy, Draco, não? Vejo que planeja uma carreira tão "brilhante" como a de seu pai. - acrescentou com sarcasmo.

Draco preferiu não tentar a sorte e baixou seu olhar em submissão.

- Tão estúpido você é garoto... - Com um rápido movimento de sua mão retirou a máscara branca do rosto do jovem. As feições do rapaz eram elegantes e suaves, e Tom não deixou de notar. Segurou o queixo com força, obrigando-o a olhá-lo.

- Eu poderia aproveitá-lo muito bem, sabe? Você é perfeito. De pouca idade e com os traços delicados. Perfeito, na verdade. - Draco sabia perfeitamente a que se referia Voldemort com tudo aquilo, seu corpo tremeu de horror, mas não se moveu. - Contudo, não o suficiente para mim, já encontrei alguém melhor. Se fosse por mim, você já estaria morto, porém não sou tão mau como dizem. - A risada ressoou friamente pelas paredes. - São muitos anos de treinamento que não estou disposto a perder, e você me deu uma valiosa informação, considere-se salvo por isso. _Crucio _ !

Sentiu-a mais forte que nunca. A Cruciatus de seu pai jamais poderia se comparar com a de Lord Voldemort. Retorcia-se no piso perdendo a noção de tempo e lugar, a morte era muito tentadora nesses momentos, a desejava.

- TOM! BASTA, POR FAVOR!

Aquela voz...

Uma pequena figura encapuzada, envolta numa capa negra, correu até o Senhor das Trevas, diante do olhar atônito de todos os seus seguidores, agarrando o braço com o qual sustentava a varinha.

- Deixe-o! Pare de torturar! Chega!

Tom apenas fitou-o impassível, sem erguer a varinha de cima do outro jovem que estava no chão. Harry levou as mãos à cicatriz, que ardia como nunca antes, o queimava. Foi então quando o Lord percebeu o filete de sangue que escorria da famosa marca, banhando toda a face do garoto. Tirou a varinha de cima de sua vítima, fixando-se no menino de olhos esmeralda, que, de joelhos, ofegava ao seu lado.

- Terminamos por hoje. Espero que a vossa estupidez não cause mais problemas da próxima vez.

Todos os Comensais saíram apavorados do lugar, mas não podiam desaparecer pois a reunião seria celebrada na mansão.

- Fique de pé.

Harry recompôs-se trêmulo, colocando-se frente ao seu captor, ante o assassino de seus pais, ante o ser que mais havia odiado em sua curta vida. Os dois verdes cristais enfrentaram o olhar castanho.

- COMO SE ATREVE! EU DISSE A VOCÊ QUE SE MANTIVESSE EM SILÊNCIO! COMO SE ATREVE A ME DIZER O QUE TENHO QUE FAZER!

- Eu sinto...

- Sente! Você começa a parecer um desses estúpidos que, quando não têm outra coisa a dizer, sempre se desculpam tolamente!

Tom aproximou-se dele e limpou o sangue que escorria pelo pálido rosto.

- Não me toque. - murmurou Harry, entre os dentes.

Como resposta, Tom atraiu-o para junto de seu corpo, segurando-o pela cintura num gesto possessivo e brusco. Afastou a cabeça de Harry para o lado, deixando o pescoço exposto e aproximou-se dele, aspirando a suave fragrância de baunilha adocicada, enquanto roçava seus lábios na pele deliciosa. Desviou em direção aos lábios do menino, os quais beijou longa e frivolamente. O desejo de possuí-lo era evidente em seu olhar, tingido de vermelho ligeiramente a mais que o normal.

Draco, com o corpo ainda dolorido, não tivera tempo de ir-se, silencioso contemplava a cena atônito desde o chão. Ali estava Harry Potter, o garoto adorado de Gryffindor, o herói do mundo mágico, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, preso entre as garras de uma ave de rapina como Lord Voldemort. Então, era a ele que Voldemort se referia quando dizia que tinha encontrado alguém que o satisfazia mais. O jovem Malfoy não podia deixar de concordar com seu Senhor que o garoto era totalmente desejável, com essa doçura desprendendo-se de cada um dos poros de seu alvo corpo e esses lábios tão rubros... aprisionados pelos do Senhor das Trevas.

Tom finalizou o beijo, mas não soltou Harry. Sua longa varinha se apoiou sobre o peito do garoto.

- Tom... não, por favor, outra vez não, eu te suplico. Dói tanto que... não o faça, por favor, por favor...

O menino estava aterrorizado. Sua voz era, tão somente, um leve sussurro em meio ao silêncio reinante. Denotava tanto pânico, tanta impotência...

- Harry, tenho que fazê-lo, você sabe, eu o adverti mas você me desobedeceu.

As pequenas mãos do menino agarraram a túnica daquele que agora era seu Senhor.

- Por favor... não me machuque...

A única resposta que recebeu foi um pequeno beijo. Já começava a acostumar-se a esse sabor em seus lábios, não lhe parecia tão asqueroso, mas deixava sua alma ao descoberto e disso não gostava.

- Tom... não...

- _Crucio._ - A maldição mais repetida em toda a noite voltou a ressoar pelo lugar. Harry dava violentos espasmos nos braços de Lord Voldemort. Passavam os minutos e o jovem continuava sob a maldição. Lord Voldemort não se deteve até que Harry caiu inconsciente em seus braços, os quais não o haviam libertado ainda.

* * *

_Continua..._


	6. Delírios

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**_Capítulo VI _**

**_Delírios_**

Dominado.

Olhando Harry Potter podia-se perceber o medo em seus olhos e a terrível submissão de sua alma. E Tom o sabia. Sabia que aquele garoto, de uma forma ou de outra, apesar de tudo, não o trairia jamais. Lord Voldemort era o seu Senhor e Harry a sua posse.

Pousou a mão delicadamente sobre a fronte pálida. Continuava muito quente.

- Eu te supliquei... - murmurou com voz frágil e sonolenta - Mas você não se importou... Por que me machuca tanto, por quê?

- Era necessário, não gosto que me desobedeçam. - respondeu friamente.

Harry soluçou.

- Ele retorcia-se de dor, gritava. E eu podia sentir o seu ódio sobre ele, você queria matá-lo, eu sei. Eu senti dentro de mim, em meu sangue. Tive medo... A cicatriz me queimava... Queria que parasse, mas você não se deteve. Não o fez...

Rompeu em lágrimas. Não era um pranto calado aquele, era desconsolado, amargo e frenético. Tremia sem controle algum.

- Perdoa-me, Tom. - disse entre lágrimas - Não queria desobedecê-lo... mas... eu...

Algo dentro do Senhor das Trevas rompeu-se naquele momento. Harry continuava chorando sem dar sinais de poder parar. As lágrimas, translúcidas como o cristal, desciam livres pelo suave rosto que tanto desejava, brilhando à tênue luz dos archotes que iluminavam o luxuoso aposento. Quis preservar essa imagem em sua memória para sempre: a doce figura de seu anjo emoldurada pela negra cama de dossel. Tão belo... tão quebrável...

Com cuidado, como se pudesse desfazer-se nesse instante, segurou a mão do garoto e a estreitou entre as suas, depositando um pequeno beijo na pele ardente pela febre.

- Está bem, Harry, está perdoado. Mas deixa de chorar e descansa. Os efeitos da maldição não passaram ainda e você está muito debilitado.

Harry dirigiu seu olhar até Tom. Suas fortes, porém nada rudes, mãos pareciam sentir-se bem onde estavam. Na verdade, essa cena sobrepujava os limites da imaginação humana. Lord Voldemort, o terrível assassino do mundo mágico, cuidava de um enfermo Harry Potter com uma suavidade extrema. Definitivamente, algo não estava bem com aquela imagem. Mas dava no mesmo, era agradável.

Tom envolveu o corpo do garoto e o trouxe para junto de si. Harry não rompeu a conexão dos olhares quando sentiu sua cabeça apoiada no peito do jovem homem. O olhar agora não guardava qualquer resquício de sua tonalidade vermelha, era claro como o mel dourando sob o sol... nunca pôde imaginar que fosse essa a verdadeira cor de seus olhos. Na Câmara Secreta não lhe importou minimamente mas, ainda assim, não compreendia como havia deixado passar esse detalhe.

Sentiu uma das mãos deslizar por sua face. Tom não podia ser o monstro que todos pintavam, era impossível. Ele estava limpando as lágrimas que haviam caído de seus olhos esmeraldas. Embalava-o com ternura, lentamente, como a uma criança pequena.

Harry acomodou-se naquele corpo solícito que o reivindicava para si.

- Tenho frio. Faz muito frio... - Foi a única resposta da parte do garoto.

Tom o estreitou ainda mais contra si, tentando confortá-lo um pouco mais. Harry fechou os olhos.

- Mãe, pai... por que não estão aqui comigo? Por que me deixaram sozinho?

Culpa? Não podia ser isso. O pai do menino, assim como ele mesmo, havia representado uma grande ameaça a seus planos, sua mãe se interpôs e teve que matá-la. Não tinha por que sentir-se culpado agora. Além do mais, se os pais estivessem vivos as possibilidades de tê-lo para si, seguramente teriam sido praticamente nulas. Eram um estorvo.

Acariciou, com os lábios, o sedoso cabelo azeviche.

Harry soluçava em seu peito. Estava delirando. As esmeraldas abertas o surpreenderam.

- Dorme, meu anjo...

- Não, não, não, não... você vai embora, você irá.

- Deseja que eu fique? - perguntou surpreso.

Assentiu soluçando.

- Shhhh, eu ficarei, prometo. Agora, dorme pequeno, dorme...

O menino fechou lentamente seus grandes olhos. Tinha sono, a febre alta produzia-lhe calafrios. Queria descansar... queria que ele o abraçasse e não o soltasse por nada do mundo, queria ficar ali eternamente, dominado e tranqüilo.

Recordou aquele olhar claro...

- Seus olhos são dourados, Tom...

* * *

Permanecia envolto por aqueles braços. Não lembrava muito o que havia acontecido até pouco tempo, porém tampouco lhe importava. O que conseguia perceber é que a sua mente encontrava-se um pouco mais relaxada que antes.

- Descansou?

De novo pousou sua mão sobre a fronte do garoto para comprovar que a temperatura havia baixado um pouco, mas não de todo.

Harry observava-o atentamente. Outra vez sentiu essa atração que o impulsionava até ele. Foi-se acercando lentamente, como que hipnotizado, e justo quando sentiu o primeiro contato dos lábios apartou o rosto bruscamente, afundando-o no peito de Tom. Ficaram assim durante um tempo até que a mão de Tom deslizou pelo rosto do garoto, erguendo-o em sua direção.

- Harry, por que não se rende de uma vez? Não pode lutar contra mim e muito menos contra si mesmo. Você não pode lutar contra o que está sentindo agora.

Harry tremeu.

- Não trairei a minha gente. Não quero. Eles merecem mais. Tenho que lhes dar o que esperam de mim.

Os olhos de Tom centelharam em vermelho. Harry assustou-se ao senti-los sobre si. Havia raiva a ponto de explodir naquele olhar carmesim. Uma pontada atravessou a cicatriz.

- E o que eles esperam de você? Que vença Lord Voldemort para sempre? Diga-me que seria capaz de me matar! Eles clamam pelo amor, mas não o compreendem! Você faria caso desse estúpido velho que o tem enganado durante quatorze anos e que apenas vê em você uma arma a dirigir? Você me mataria, Harry! DIGA-ME!

Tom apertava-o com força sobrenatural, o machucava. Harry chorava sem reprimir-se, enquanto as lágrimas banhavam-lhe o rosto.

- Não... eu... não poderia.

- Todo esse tempo você tem sido um marionete, meu anjo. Eles o moldaram e manejaram a vontade, e você se deixou levar sem dar-se conta de nada. Tão inocente é você, Harry... Mas não vou permitir, não vou deixar que a Ordem da Fênix e toda essa quadrilha de inúteis voltem a manipulá-lo, jamais.

Num descuido, porém, conseguiu libertar-se daqueles braços. Precisava fugir. Como da outra vez, a porta do quarto abriu com uma estrondosa explosão. Traspassou o umbral e pôs-se a correr. Tinha uma vaga idéia de que Tom o perseguia, mas isso não era muito importante. Os corredores estavam desertos.

Uma parte de si sabia que Tom tinha razão, porém não queria admitir. Estava desesperado.

Queria morrer. Precisava morrer. Acabaria com tudo. Com sua vida. Com o pesadelo. Descansaria por toda a eternidade. Tudo era demasiado cruel para que sua inexperiente e jovem mente pudesse suportar por mais tempo.

Iria para junto de seus pais. Nunca deveria ter sido separado deles. Devia ter morrido naquela noite.

O frasco de cristal diáfano, que já estava em sua mão, deixava transparecer uma substância azulada. Deteve-se bruscamente.

Os passos se aproximavam mais, salvando a distância que os separava.

Girou a tampa do vidro e deixou-a cair ao chão, onde se desfez em pedaços. Por fim, seria livre. Levou o frasco aos lábios vermelhos e fechou os olhos...

Bebeu.

Uma mão apartou o cristal de sua boca.

E Harry Potter caiu inconsciente sobre o Senhor das Trevas.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora para: **

**- MEL MorganWeasley: **Primeiramente, permita-me dizer que é uma honra tê-la por aqui. :-D Eu sou uma fã confessa de suas fics H/D, sobretudo "Cruel", que a meu ver é a melhor fic brasileira do gênero, e das clássicas "Harry Potter e o Dragão Vermelho" e "Harry Potter e o Amuleto Proibido". :-) Eu diria que você é mais uma estrela no meu pequeno paraíso astral de bons fic-escritores nacionais – e isso não é babação de ovo, é a pura verdade, ao menos a minha. ;-)

Segundamente, muito obrigado pelos elogios! Em nome da autora eu agradeço. :-) Quanto aos elogios dirigidos à esta complexada tradutora que vos digita, só posso dizer um encabulado "bondade sua" e "muchas gracias, linda!". :-)

Por último, mas não menos importante, a resposta para sua pergunta ("Onde encontrar a fic na sua versão original") é: infelizmente, não há como encontrar. A fic foi retirada do ar há muito tempo. Eu, que tenho a mania de arquivar no PC aquelas histórias que merecem entrar para o meu particular "livro de memórias", é que tive a sorte de salva-la. Tempos depois, fiz uma primeira tradução não revisada como mero passatempo, porém somente agora resolvi publica-la, claro, depois de ter obtido a autorização expressa da autora – a qual, diga-se de passagem, foi difícil de contatar. Segundo ela, por motivos pessoais (a mim não revelados), a fic foi retirada do ff(ponto)net, como uma das três condições impostas para a publicação da versão em português, eu não poderia publicar a fic (nem na versão original nem na traduzida) em qualquer outro lugar, exceto aqui, mantendo a versão em espanhol somente para mim – por segurança. Logo vê-se, daí,que a história possui um grande valor sentimental para a autora. No entanto, Orchidée Riddle, como hoje é conhecida, muito simpaticamente cedeu o direito de tradução/publicação de sua fic, dando a entender que, num futuro próximo, virá a re-publica-la em sua versão original.

Era só o que eu tinha a dizer? Hm, deixe-me ver... (relendo)... não, ainda falta algo:

Um grande abraço, Mel! E muito obrigado pela review:-)

**- Mathew Potter Malfoy: **Está achando linda a tradução desta humilde caloura que vos digita? Pois muito obrigado pela gentileza:-) Porém, o fato é que a história e a forma como foi escrita ajudam muito. Então, tudo o que faço é traduzir e adaptar o mais fielmente possível. E sim, não demorarei a atualizar, não se preocupe. A média para as atualizações é de 2 em 2 dias a 3 em 3 dias e, no máximo, de 1 semana. Motivo? Dois: O trabalho (que me toma o dia inteiro) e o fato de eu estar traduzindo/publicando mais duas fics (bem maiores que esta aqui). Mas daqui a dois dias eu postarei o próximo capítulo. :-)

Besotes por mil a ti!

**- Felipe Potter: **Só uma coisa, filhote: Cadê a fic nova? ;-)

Com isso me despeço, com a promessa de voltar brevemente.

Abraço a todos!

Inna


	7. Palavras Afogadas

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**Palavras afogadas**_

**_

* * *

Aviso:_** As falas em _itálico_ são ditas em "parsel" (a Língua das Cobras).**

* * *

**

"Bebeu.

Uma mão apartou o cristal de sua boca.

E Harry Potter caiu inconsciente sobre o Senhor das Trevas."

* * *

O que restou do veneno mortífero ficou espalhado pelo branco piso de mármore.

Seu corpo, vestido em túnicas de negro e seda, rodeado pelos braços de seu senhor.

Uma desconhecida sensação emanou desde o mais profundo da alma do Senhor das Trevas, algo que congelou-lhe o peito; experimentava em si mesmo aquela sensação que tanto lograva alterar ao seu anjo: o medo.

O horror de que algo tão belo pudesse deixar de respirar, de que esses grandes olhos como pedras preciosas não voltassem a ver a luz do Sol, tão malditamente enganosa amiúde; de que os suculentos lábios rubros não mais brilhassem, úmidos, enquanto as palavras deslizariam, suaves, por entre eles; de que a fragrância de flor de baunilha se extinguisse para sempre.

Não era possível. Não o era.

Tom tomou o pulso do garoto. Era tão tênue...

Desespero.

Apertando contra si a inerte figura, apressou-se rumo ao laboratório de poções e, lá chegando, depositou Harry sobre a mesa.

Sabia qual era a fórmula que o menino havia bebido e também conhecia o antídoto. Contudo, por mais capacitada que fosse uma pessoa, necessitava de outra. A poção era excepcionalmente delicada.

Dadas as circunstâncias e indo contra ao que havia planejado, nesse momento não lhe restava outra opção que a de requisitar a ajuda profissional de Severus Snape, embora Albus Dumbledore acabasse sendo informado de todo o ocorrido. Mas não era um estúpido plano o que estava em jogo, era a vida de Harry, de seu Harry.

Valendo-se do vínculo psíquico que o unia ao professor de Hogwarts por meio da marca negra, pôs-se em contato com o asqueroso traidor.

* * *

Tom acomodou a figura deitada. Com extremo cuidado verteu o valioso líquido dentro da boca do garoto. Uma gota escapou pelos lábios entreabertos e viajou através da pele aveludada. O homem recostou novamente a figura e pousou a palma de sua mão direita no rosto do menino.

Segundos depois o peito convulsionava com força.

Por fim, os olhos abriram-se, em terror, em dor.

Uma tosse insuportável. O sangue coagulado emanava dos pulmões atrofiados até o exterior. A substância mesclava-se às lágrimas e espalhava-se pela mesa.

Severus observava atento, mantendo-se a uma distância suficientemente prudente.

Estava preparado para ver muitas coisas, mas o que viram seus olhos instantes mais tarde foi realmente perturbador.

O Senhor das Trevas tomou a parte posterior da cabeça de Harry Potter e inclinou-se sobre ele. Pousou seus lábios sobre os do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e sugou o sangue que obstruía os pulmões. A outra mão descansava na cintura do garoto e deslizou, lenta, até a coxa. Potter começou a respirar.

O professor de Poções congelou no lugar onde estava. Aquilo não estava acontecendo.

A primeira coisa que Harry pode ver foram os olhos dourados de Tom, adornados em carmesim, e fixou os seus próprios nos dele.

- Está irritado, Tom? - murmurou, entrecortadamente, com voz infantil e melindrosa.

O homem não respondeu.

- Vai me castigar?

- Não sei.

Harry soluçou.

- Severus, pode retirar-se. - disse Tom, sem se voltar.

Os olhos do espião deram com os olhos de seu odiado aluno. Pôde ver esse olhar esmeralda. 'O que lhe haviam feito?'

- Professor...

- Já disse que se vá! - cortou Voldemort. O mestre de poções saiu rápido da sala.

- Deveria fazê-lo, Potter. - Harry estremeceu ao ouvir seu sobrenome. - Deveria castigá-lo. Você tentou arrebatar de Lord Voldemort algo de sua propriedade e isso se paga caro, com a tortura. Deveria amarrá-lo novamente a uma pedra e chicotear o seu corpo até que meus braços se cansassem.

Produziu-se um prolongado silêncio. O menino tremia descontroladamente devido ao seu precário estado e ao temor de uma nova repreensão.

Os olhos de Tom viam-se perigosos, tanto como os de... uma serpente.

- _Por favor... meu Lord..._

Era difícil averiguar o que queria dizer a expressão do Senhor das Trevas naqueles instantes.

- _O que disse?_

- _Meu Lord..._

Não sabia, realmente, o que lhe provocava mais comoção: se Harry tê-lo aceito, finalmente, como seu senhor ou se o fato do garoto ter falado em parsel. Então, recordou a confissão que fez pouco depois da chegada de Harry à mansão.

- _Você escutou tudo..._

Harry baixou a cabeça.

- _Sim._

Tom ergueu a mão e descarregou-a com força na bochecha do menino, que girou o rosto contra a mesa e não fez nada para impedi-lo. A varinha de seu opressor pousou em sua garganta e ele recitou um complicado feitiço em parsel, num tom pouco audível.

- Seu castigo.

Harry ia responder mas nenhum som foi produzido. Abriu os olhos desmesuradamente. Tom sorriu com frieza.

- _Tente outra vez, Potter._

- _O que você fez?_

- _Não consegue imaginar? Agora você só pode falar em parsel. Acaba, aqui, a sua comunicação com os demais._

Harry levou um das mãos à garganta ferida. Nunca vira Tom assim tão irritado. Por muitas torturas que lhe houvesse infligido, esta vez era diferente. A bochecha esquerda ainda ardia. Sentiu-se imensamente mal, com náuseas. Não queria admitir que aquilo lhe afetava, não podia. Contudo, sentia o coração oprimido em seu peito.

Trêmulo e frágil acomodou-se na mesa. Tom permanecia inclinado sobre ele. Harry olhou-o nos olhos, com uma expressão jamais vista em seu rosto. Não estava seguro do que faria.

Então, suavemente pousou seus lábios nos do outro. Com cuidado, enlaçou o pescoço do bruxo das trevas com seus braços.

Tom estava sem fala. Harry lhe havia beijado e ainda continuavam com suas bocas unidas. Reagiu. Não seria ele a ficar quieto. Abriu a boca do garoto com seus lábios e aproximou o corpo contra si. Harry correspondia, seus movimentos eram suaves em comparação com os dele, tão desejoso que estava de senti-lo.

Foi um momento que marcou um antes e um depois. Separaram-se lentamente.

- _Perdoa-me Tom... Eu te amo._

- _Eu sei, meu anjo..._

Harry fechou os olhos, perdendo-se em cansaço e trevas. E assim ficou, adormecido.

* * *

Agradecimentos a **Mathew Potter Malfoy** (Me enche de alegria saber que a história está agradando e a tradução também! Obrigado!) e **Gabi-Potter-Malfoy** (Que bom que gostou dos capítulos! E sim, Harry e Tom estão irresistíveis, cada qual a seu modo.) pelas reviews!

Até a próxima, amigos, com mais um novo capítulo de Luzeiros Negros!

Hasta!

Inna


	8. De Como se Aceita

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_**De como se aceita**_

**

* * *

**

**Aviso:** As falas em _itálico_ são ditas em "parsel" (a Língua das Cobras).

* * *

O lugar era consumido pelas sombras, os contornos da luxuosa mobília esfumavam-se em meio a escura dança. A escuridão seria total, se não fosse por um par de esmeraldas que brilhavam mais além de qualquer prognóstico, inundadas de lágrimas.

No quarto tão somente se escutavam uns pequenos soluços, pouco audíveis, tão leves que se perdiam entre o frio silêncio da noite de Lua Nova.

Para os olhos humanos teria sido praticamente impossível detectar algum sinal de vida. Contudo, sentado no gélido chão e acuado contra a parede, encontrava-se uma pequena figura, que abraçava a si mesma com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Estivera nesse lugar durante horas e perdera a noção do tempo. Agora apenas chorava. A substância salina desprendia de seus olhos e arrastava-se através da face, ressecada pelas lágrimas anteriores. Seus pulmões machucados aspiravam o ar com esforço, enquanto trêmulos suspiros escapavam de sua boca.

Estava confuso. "O que havia feito? Era certo que amava Lord Voldemort? Que o havia beijado por livre iniciativa? Que desfrutara do contato mais que de nenhuma outra coisa neste mundo? Que havia sucumbido a ele, finalmente? Que havia traído aos seus? Era certo...?"

Seu coração bem poderia ter respondido todas as suas perguntas naquele mesmo instante. Poderia, porque estava sendo totalmente ignorado, relegado a segundo plano. A razão inundava os pensamentos daquela figura perdida, afundando-a em angústia e culpa. Os sentimentos imploravam para serem ouvidos, mas quando clamavam um pouco mais de atenção eram, novamente, aprisionados. Como se fossem proibidos.

E eram? O amor era, em verdade, algo proibido?" Mais perguntas que se somavam a uma lista interminável delas. Onde residia essa suposta coragem, que tanto presumiam ter os Gryffindors, quando a necessitava? Tinha se escondido para burlar-se dele? O certo é que, depois de tudo, o Chapéu Seletor tinha razão. Se não tivesse feito aquele pedido agora faria parte da Casa de Slytherin. Cada dia mais.

Abafou outro soluço com a palma da mão e continuou tremendo. Os olhos inchados e vermelhos ardiam. Tinha tanto frio... Sentia falta de braços protetores que lhe transmitissem calor.

Ansiava a liberdade. Poder tomar suas próprias decisões, sem que nada nem ninguém lhe impedisse. Morrer... sim, o desejava. Nunca experimentara a verdadeira sensação de ser livre, sem condicionamentos. Por outro lado, a simples menção de agir por si mesmo aterrava-lhe agora mais que nunca, Tom decidia por ele, agora era o seu senhor, e tinha que acatar suas ordens.

Um momento. Tom não era o seu dono, nem o seu Senhor, não... Mas sim, o era, Harry Potter pertencia-lhe em corpo e alma. Era propriedade do Senhor das Trevas.

O sussurro de um choro amargo e silencioso ecoava pelo lugar, onde uma alma descarregava seu sofrimento carregando-a de uma temível paz.

A porta abriu uns segundos, deixando penetrar a luz dos archotes, que brilhavam no corredor de fora, para morrer novamente entre as sombras. Um olhar penetrante de uma intensa cor dourada recorreu o quarto. Ao que parecia a falta de luz não o impedia de ver com clareza.

Antes que Harry pudesse dar-se conta, sentiu uma leva carícia no rosto e umas mãos vigorosas que tomavam as suas. Estava ali. Seu pesadelo, seu sonho.

- Você estava chorando, seu rosto está úmido, meu pequeno.

Harry perdeu-se na imensidão daquele olhar claro diante de si. Em sua profundidade pôde ver infinitas sensações. Havia amor e ódio, preocupação e indiferença, benevolência e vingança... Cada sentimento estava direcionado a algo ou alguém em concreto, ordenados em sua mente com precisão quase matemática. Assim era Tom Riddle: capaz de odiar tudo que o rodeava e, entretanto, amar acima do impensável.

E também havia algo mais. A luxúria, o desejo, que pugnavam por sair aos jorros, fazendo caso omisso das retenções. Harry soube que Tom estava se controlando, que, por ele, as coisas não seriam dessa forma e que estava a ponto de explodir.

Um hálito cálido em seu pescoço o fez estremecer num calafrio. Os lábios pousaram suavemente sobre a delicada pele e começaram a demover-se. Uma das hábeis mãos de Tom subiu por baixo da roupa até o seu joelho, enquanto que a outra se ocupava a desabotoar os botões da túnica.

- _Meu Harry..._ - suspirou lentamente. O garoto estava congelando.

- _Tom, por favor, não. Eu..._

- _Não acontecerá nada, meu anjo. Só quero acaricia-lo, nada mais. Relaxe. _

- _Si-si-sim. _

- _Tão belo, tão doce, tão frágil, tão triste. Sim, meu menino, triste, o ser mais belo, no entanto também o mais triste. _ – disse, enquanto retirava a parte superior da túnica do torso do menino.

Suas mãos corriam hábeis pelo peito, que subia e baixava com rapidez. Estava nervoso. Deixando de lado tudo o que estava fazendo, segurou os ombros descobertos e deslizou o corpo pequeno até a parede. Ali, beijou-o vagarosamente. Harry abriu a boca, submisso, e permitiu que Tom fundisse a língua com a sua, permitindo-lhe explorar o quanto quisesse, deixando-se levar de novo.

O homem ergueu-o em seus braços e levou-o até a cama, despojando Harry da túnica por completo. Aquela noite, o menino sentiu-se imensamente pequeno, vulnerável. Estava praticamente despido ante o Senhor das Trevas mais poderoso do mundo, que o observava com o seu olhar jovem de dezesseis anos.

Sentia as mãos percorrem a pele, explorando seu corpo entre as sombras. Graças a Merlim, Tom sabia onde estava o limite e as carícias ficaram apenas nisso.

O Senhor das Trevas puxou a terna figura para a frente, apoiando-a em si. Harry apertou a túnica e afundou a cabeça no pescoço do outro, como gostava de ficar. Nenhum dos dois dormiu aquela noite, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

Sirius agarrou-se a seu amigo Remus Lupin para evitar cair. Ron Weasley abriu os olhos, não podia acreditar. Hermione Granger soluçou.

Albus Dumbledore viu como todos os seus esforços iam por terra em apenas uns segundos. Sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, que se estendeu por todo o braço. Não podia respirar.

- Albus, você está bem? - perguntou o professor de Poções, aquele que havia chegado com a desastrosa notícia.

- Chame a Poppy, por favor. - sussurrou o Diretor.

Uma nova pontada o surpreendeu.

- Perdoe-me Harry. - disse, antes de cair, sem sentidos, na poltrona frente à mesa.

Hermione gritou.

- O que ocorre? - perguntou Sirius alterado.

Severus aproximou-se dele e Remus foi buscar Madame Pomfrey.

- Sofreu um enfarto.

- Deus meu! Está... vivo!

- Sim.

* * *

O lugar era lindo. Milhares de livros estavam dispostos nas estantes enormes e escuras. Contudo, a luz inundava o aposento como não o fazia em nenhum outro lugar da mansão. A altura da biblioteca podia equivaler perfeitamente a quatro andares e estava suspensa por abóbadas entrelaçadas de cristal. As grandes janelas erguiam-se, orgulhosas, entre os volumes de livros que haviam-se acumulado com o passar dos anos.

Sem dúvida, a casa era mais esplendorosa que a própria Hogwarts, e nenhum arquiteto poderia negar. Altiva e imponente, não havia sido descoberta, inclusive durante a queda de seu Senhor. Os pisos de mármore escuro, os grandes salões de festa, os corredores atapetados de majestosos quadros, entre os quais se podiam contar obras de pintores trouxas como Monet, Van Gogh ou Picasso.

Tom encontrava-se na referida biblioteca, sentado numa poltrona de veludo negro junto à luz externa. Havia parado de ler, por um momento, o antigo livro de feitiços de tortura medieval e observava os terrenos mais além do enorme terraço de pedras cinzas. Alguns de seus Comensais patrulhavam tranquilamente, enquanto que outros, mais apressados, corriam de um lado a outro com a varinha em punho.

Consciente de que não estava ali para perder seu tempo com trivialidades, prosseguiu com sua leitura. Gostava de ampliar seus conhecimentos, o saber era poder, e nunca se sabia o suficiente. As centenas de informes que o esperavam n'A Sala podiam aguardar um pouco mais.

Alguém chamou à porta.

- Adiante. - autorizou.

Uma mulher de cabelo castanho e ondulado entrou com passos rápidos.

- Meu Lord, aqui estão os últimos informes de Hogsmeade e o plano para o ataque. Disseram-me que meu Senhor estava aqui e eu pensei que poderia interessar-se em lê-los o quanto antes.

- Tão eficiente como sempre, Angelica, alegro-me que não tenha caído em estupidez. Revise as notas de Rosier e me informe o quanto antes, compreendeu? Pode retirar-se.

Sem dizer uma palavra mais a mulher saiu da biblioteca.

Vários minutos depois a porta voltou a abrir.

- _Tom?_ - perguntou uma voz ainda infantil.

O homem sorriu para si ao contemplar a beleza inocente daquele anjo. Levava posta uma túnica verde Slytherin, arrematada com bordados de incompreensíveis runas em prata fiada. Olheiras violáceas eram visíveis abaixo de seus grandes olhos esmeralda.

- _Disse-lhe que permanecesse descansando. Você não está de todo recuperado, Harry, e eu não gostaria que tivesse nenhuma recaída. _

Harry não respondeu, apenas limitou-se a olhar fixamente o chão, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- _Vem aqui._

Quando chegou bem perto, Tom, literalmente, puxou-o para o seu colo, acomodando o rosto em seu peito. Sabia que Harry relaxava nessa posição. Sentia-se mais protegido.

-_ Depois de tudo, será mais agradável ler acompanhado, não acha?_

Harry observou um pergaminho estendido sobre a mesa e, separando-se um pouco, pegou-o para voltar de novo à sua posição inicial. De onde estava, começou a lê-lo.

Hogsmeade. Não havia dúvida. Era um plano de ataque praticamente perfeito. Observou que ocorreria no mesmo dia em que os alunos de Hogwarts visitariam o povoado mágico. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Seus amigos estariam ali, estariam em meio ao ataque.

Tom deve ter percebido, pois beijou-lhe ternamente a cabeça e retirou o pergaminho de suas mãos.

- _Você não tinha que ter visto isso. Não está preparado._

- _E o que acontecerá se morre um de meus amigos, Tom? O que acontecerá se morrem Rony e Hermione?_

- _Você terá que me perdoar ou esquecê-lo._

Meditou um momento sobre a resposta de seu Senhor. Era tão fácil dizê-lo. Por fim, havia compreendido que amava Tom, apesar de tudo o que ele fizera e fazia. Em seu íntimo, sempre esteve claro que ele nunca mudaria. Quem sabe foi a sua personalidade tão cruel e misteriosa que o fizera apaixonar-se por ele. E o pacote incluía ter que compreender que, possivelmente, ele mataria a muitos de seus entes queridos. Estava disposto a pagar o preço?

-_ Vai me obrigar a me unir aos Comensais?_ - murmurou. Tom suspirou.

- _Harry, não creio que seja bom discutir esse tema agora, mas já que pergunta eu vou responder. Sei que você não seria capaz de assassinar nem torturar ninguém, você é demasiado bom, demasiado inocente para isso. Ademais, caso eu fosse obriga-lo de alguma forma, eu causaria a você uma forte comoção e a sua saúde já está suficientemente precária para que se brinque com ela._

Tom descobriu o antebraço direito e o acariciou com um dedo, depois sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- _E desde já, você não acha que eu seria capaz de macular essa pele branca com a marca negra, acha? É tão bela, que prefiro deixa-la como está. Mas não vou mentir acerca de meus planos, depois de tudo eu sou o Senhor das Trevas..._ - A voz de Tom tornou-se dolorosamente fria. - _... e tenho que desfrutar, de alguma forma, de um dos poderes mais exuberantes do mundo quando este me pertence. Porém não direi a você como, isso é um segredo. _

Soltou uma gargalhada estridente e cravou suas unhas na garganta do garoto. Harry lançou um grito sufocado ante a repentina investida e agarrou a mão de Tom, numa súplica muda. Algumas gotas de sangue deslizaram pelas feridas recém abertas e seu causador lambeu a substância quente, fechando os olhos um pouco mais vermelhos que o normal.

- Mmmm, chocolate... Combina bem com seu aroma natural de baunilha. Meu pequeno anjo aprisionado...

* * *

Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas em cima da mesa. Seus olhos verdes olhavam, vazios, a janela. Seu peito subia e descia aparentemente tranquilo. Seu rosto pálido adornava o enorme lugar. Quando o viu ali, sentado, como se nada pudesse perturbá-lo, se lhe encolheu o coração. Havia-o encontrado.

- Potter?

Sem esperar resposta alguma, dirigiu-se até ele e sentou ao seu lado. De perto pôde observar que tremia ligeiramente. Ergueu seus olhos verdes de repente. Distinguiam-se umas marcas de unhas em seu pescoço. Não se podia reprimir, parecia tão frágil e indefeso, tão... quebrado. Atraiu-o para si e o abraçou.

- Deus meu, Potter, o que fizeram com você?

Harry não respondeu. O certo é que a reação de seu oponente o tinha pego de surpresa.

- Quem me dera você pudesse me perdoar. Fui eu quem deu a eles as chaves para entrar no colégio. Não tinha nem idéia do que pretendiam fazer. Agora nenhum de nós pode voltar. Diga-me, Harry, você me perdoará?

Tampouco respondeu. Mas alcançou um pergaminho amassado e uma velha pluma e escreveu com uma letra afilada:

"Por que teria que perdoa-lo, Malfoy?"

- Não pode falar? - perguntou atônito.

"Estou sob um feitiço, só posso falar pársel".

- Está bem, eu... Harry, sei que durante todos esses anos fiz de sua vida e da de seus amigos algo impossível, mas quero que saiba que estou muito arrependido. No outro dia, quando você pediu ao Lord que parasse a maldição, eu... Sei que você não fez por mim, mas estou muito agradecido. Agora estamos os dois aprisionados aqui e espero que possamos nos dar bem.

Harry perdeu-se em pensamentos durante um tempo em que Draco decidiu não interromper. Finalmente chegou a esperada resposta:

"Está bem, Malfoy. Mas quero que saiba que eu amo Tom."

Draco congelou. Contemplou aqueles olhos verdes. Não podia estar certo que o amava, o homem que havia assassinado seus pais e que era o responsável por todas as suas desgraças. Mas o olhar do Gryffindor não mentia em absoluto.

Levantou-se de um salto.

- É mentira, Potter!

"Não é".

- Farei que seja, para que você não caia em sua teia!

E, dizendo isso, agarrou Harry e o beijou. O garoto rezou interiormente para que Tom não aparecesse nesse instante, não queria nem pensar em que poderia estar se metendo. Gostaria de ter podido resistir, porém não estava nas melhores condições de saúde e nunca fora conhecido pela força física. Por fim, soltou-o.

- Amanhã, na mesma hora, aqui, Potter... - ordenou o loiro com voz fria - ... se não quiser que eu me encarregue de contar ao seu querido "amo" que você manteve, no ano passado, uma relação com Ronald Weasley. Oh, sim, já sei que é mentira, mas é muito fácil enganar a alguém ciumento, ainda mais se esse alguém é tão... impulsivo como Lord Voldemort.

Harry voltou a escrever, com letra nervosa.

"Tom não acreditará em você, ele não confia assim tão facilmente".

- Você crê que lhe importará se digo a verdade? Primeiro, ele vai assegurar-se de riscar Weasel do mapa e, depois, pode ser que pare para pensar, ou pode ser que não. Porém, asseguro a você que o Lord é muito possessivo.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

E eis aí mais um capítulo de Luzeiros Negros. Espero que tenham gostado. :-)

Meus agradecimentos aos leitores, especialmente àqueles que se dão ao trabalho de deixar reviews. Muito obrigado!

**Notas especiais para:**

**- Drika:** Respondendo suas duas perguntas, a fic tem 15 capítulos curtos e não, não há Mpreg. Sobre a sua suposição acerca dos sentimentos conflitantes de Draco em relação a Harry, creio que foi confirmada no presente capítulo, quando Harry revelou a Draco que ama Tom. A sua outra suposição, de que Tom não ficará feliz quando souber dos sentimentos do loiro para com Harry, bingo, você acertou novamente. De fato, adianto a você que o destino de Draco não é nada bom. Sua atitudes impensadas o levarão a arcar com as consequências de uma forma... mórbida. E é tudo o que tenho a dizer sobre isso. ;-) Portanto, até o próximo capítulo!

**- Mathew Potter Malfoy: **É, o Snape deve ter ficado aterrado ao ver o Todo-Poderoso Senhor das Trevas cuidando de seu arqui-animigo, embora, como bom Slytherin que é, tenha sabido dissimular seus sentimentos ante a cena.

Você também queria estar sendo cuidado pelo Tom, é? Sei como é a idéia: excitante e ao mesmo tempo terrível. O amor segundo Tom Riddle de Luzeiros Negros é do tipo que oculta espinhos sob as asas; ele fere e cura, liberta e sufoca, protege e expõe ao perigo de si mesmo. Dual, como Tom.

Harry aceitou o amor que sente por Tom. Mas lembre-se que amar Tom Riddle é como deixar-se abraçar pela escuridão e mergulhar em trevas. É tal e qual o próprio Tom disse, capítulos antes, ao referir-se à luz encerrada numa caixa. Portanto, mesmo que Harry ame Tom e seja correspondido, isso infelizmente não mudará o fato de que um é a Luz e o outro a Escuridão. Por isso a angústia, por isso a tragédia.

Mais uma vez, obrigado pelo elogio tecido à tradução! Fico muito contente ao saber que ela está agradando. Obrigado:-) E não se preocupe, o próximo capítulo virá em breve. ;-)

Beijos!

Com isso me despeço, prometendo voltar o quão rápido me for possível.

Abraço a todos!

Inna


	9. Morte Viva

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Luzeiro** _s.m._ 1. Lâmpada; archote; candeeiro. 2. Farol. 3. Qualquer astro luminoso; **estrela**. 

_**

* * *

**_

"Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido  
Capaz de ouvir e de entender estrelas."

_- Olavo Bilac, "Via-Láctea, Soneto XIII"-_

* * *

**Advertência: **Além da fic ser do gênero slash, este capítulo contém cenas "lemon", com sexo ligeiramente não-consentido. Também há a morte de um personagem. Ainda que as cenas não sejam tão explícitas em ambos os casos, estejam avisados.

* * *

**_Capítulo IX_**

_**Morte viva**_

**

* * *

Aviso:** As falas em _itálico_ são ditas em "parsel" (a Língua das Cobras).**

* * *

**

Apressou-se pelos corredores da mansão. Seu corpo trêmulo ia ao encontro daquele que o havia ameaçado no dia anterior. Não podia crer que fora tão covarde para não contar a Tom, porém... e se ele não acreditasse, e se matasse Ron? Não podia arriscar-se a isso, não permitiria que seus amigos fossem feridos, ainda mais por sua culpa. Tudo o que estivesse em suas mãos fazer para evitar, ele o faria.

Draco Malfoy já o estava esperando no lugar. Quando o viu chegar, seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão estranha. Harry manteve-se prudentemente distante dele, com o olhar mais desafiante e frio que a situação lhe permitia.

- Oh, Harry, não me olhe assim. Apenas tento ajuda-lo.

Uma pena que não pudesse falar, porque agora nem sequer podia dizer-lhe umas boas verdades. Ao que parecia, Malfoy havia se encarregado de retirar do lugar todos os meios úteis de escrita.

Draco acercou-o, tomando-o suavemente pela cintura, trazendo-o para junto de si. O garoto voltou-se às suas orações, se Tom os flagrasse ambos estariam perdidos. Num movimento inconsciente virou o rosto para o lado.

- Já sabe qual é o trato. - ameaçou Malfoy friamente.

Harry o encarou lentamente, seus olhos esmeralda expressavam mais do que podia dizer com palavras.

- Esqueça-o, é um assassino.

E o beijou. Como se quisesse apagar do garoto toda e qualquer marca do Senhor das Trevas. Harry fechou os olhos, em sua mente só havia espaço para o atual Senhor das Trevas, e aqueles lábios da mesma idade que a sua, com sabor de pêssego, o repugnavam, inclusive mais que os de Tom no princípio.

Quando terminou o martírio, o único que pode fazer foi olhar a porta com esperança, como se ali estivesse a sua salvação.

Deixou de sentir aquelas mãos sobre si e pôs-se a correr. Queria chegar ao seu quarto.

* * *

- Por Merlin, Hermione, pare de se mexer. Não vai conseguir nada pondo-se histérica.

- Você acredita que o que disse professor Snape é certo? Sobre Quem-Você-Já-Sabe e... Harry?

- Eu gostaria de acreditar no contrário. Mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que é a verdade. E os membros da Ordem puseram-se muito nervosos, como se soubessem que cometeram uma falha que lhes custará muito caro. Estão nos ocultando algo mais, Mione.

Os dois intercambiaram olhares, como tantas outras vezes o haviam feito entre os três. A compreensão chegou-lhes de imediato.

- E também ocultaram de Harry, sem dúvida.

- Por isso, o perdemos - acrescentou Ron.

- Ninguém disse isso, maldito seja! Snape só disse que Voldemort beijou Harry, não que ele havia correspondido!

- Já chega, Hermione! Tampouco é fácil para mim. Creio que será melhor irmos descansar... se é que podemos nestas condições... Boa noite.

E ali ficou. Sozinha. Pensando em seu amigo. Desejando seu apoio. Oxalá que Ron não se afastasse nunca de seu lado, porque então ela tombaria, como uma casa em que faltam todos os seus pilares. Agora lhe faltava a metade.

* * *

Observou, com atenção, o belo garoto sentado na borda da cama. Suas mãos estavam fechadas e se retorciam nervosamente. Os olhos estavam fixos na estante da parede contígua. Sua respiração um pouco alterada.

O homem arrastou-se dentro dos lençóis negros desde o outro lado da cama e abraçou a pequena figura por trás, colocando o queixo em seu ombro.

- _É hora de dormir_. - murmurou suavemente em seu ouvido, fazendo-lhe cócegas com o cabelo.

Harry apenas soluçou e deixou-se recostar por seu amo. Era somente nesses momentos que podia crer que ele era o Senhor das Trevas e que havia assassinado a seus pais.

Tom não podia deixar de suspeitar que algo não estava bem. A princípio, não lhe deu importância mas, pouco depois, Harry continuava saindo do quarto sempre na mesma hora e em seguida voltava muito nervoso, apenas aceitando que o tocasse ou que o acariciasse.

Agora estava ali, com suas orbes verdes abertas, concentrado no teto do dossel. Envolveu-o num abraço possessivo e atraiu-o para si. SABIA que se passava alguma coisa e averiguaria o que era. Tão somente iria segui-lo no dia seguinte até onde ia todas as tardes.

* * *

Harry despertou cedo essa manhã, tanto que Tom ainda se encontrava tomando o café matutino no quarto. Descobrira que o menu da manhã era algo insólito: todos os dias os elfos domésticos levavam um copo de licor de baunilha e bombons de chocolate negro. Obviamente aquilo não fazia parte da lista de uma dieta equilibrada e saudável. Mas, como em quase todas as coisas, ele era especial.

- _Bom dia, meu Lord_. - saudou, sonolento, da cama.

Não podia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que este mostrava uma expressão satisfeita, como sempre fazia quando se dirigia a ele dessa maneira.

- _Parece que hoje acordou mais cedo do que o normal, não?_ - voltou o rosto para ele.

O garoto limitou-se a sorrir timidamente, levantou-se e aproximou de onde estava sentado o homem.

Parecia que nunca se cansaria de perder-se nesses olhos dourados. O perfeito Tom Riddle, que enredou seus dedos no cabelo negro de ébano e, separando suavemente as mechas de cabelo da fronte branca, percorreu com um dedo, prazerosa e lentamente, o contorno daquela cicatriz em forma de raio que, para a maioria, havia sido o símbolo de sua queda.

O Senhor das Trevas sentiu um calor estranho estender-se desde a sua mão até o resto do corpo, algo definitivamente agradável e extasiante. Sem pensar duas vezes, seus lábios tocaram, numa carícia, a pequena marca que adornava a pele mais suave que pudera imaginar.

Então sentiu. Agora as sensações começavam a embriagar-lhe, enviando descargas de calidez a todo o seu ser: a certeza de que aquele garoto formara parte dele desde que tinha um ano de idade, que ambos estavam unidos por algo mais forte que todos os ideais, que o pequeno deixar-se-ia dominar por seu senhor sem pensar, que lhe pertencia um poder maior que a própria natureza.

Tomado por aquilo tudo, Harry também estremeceu, tremeu ante o contato e fechou os olhos deixando-se arrastar pela tormenta de emoções. Tom, inconscientemente, o segurou mais forte.

Não souberam quanto tempo estiveram dessa forma, mas o que sabiam é que não queriam que aquilo acabasse nunca. O contato apenas finalizou quando uma gota de sangue rubra tocou os lábios do Senhor das Trevas.

- _Não me solte, Tom, por favor..._ - murmurou o jovem, com as esmeraldas fechadas, todavia.

* * *

Uma mal pressentimento tomou-lhe aquela tarde quando saiu para reunir-se com Malfoy. Não havia ocorrido nada em especial que lhe mostrasse que esse encontro seria diferente dos demais, no entanto, por alguma razão, sua mente lhe prevenia de algo distinto.

Tudo transcorria como sempre: Malfoy, com suas provocações, suas ameaças e seus beijos de parafuso oxidado; ele, aborrecido cada segundo mais com o contato e rezando para que Tom não surgisse pelo umbral da porta, a qual, tudo indicava, encontra-se inutilmente selada com magia.

Contudo, algo mudou de um momento a outro.

Draco começou a deslizar sua mão pelas costas do garoto e desabrochou a túnica de um forte puxão. Harry tentou protestar, mas uma nova ameaça o silenciou. Os braços o empurraram até o chão e moveram-se até os ombros, de onde começaram a deslizar a roupa. Harry ficou de boxer com o corpo de Malfoy colado ao seu, repugnando-se visivelmente.

Tentou livrar-se do contato e sussurrou algo em parsel, que o loiro não pode entender.

- Quieto. - ordenou simplesmente.

A porta da sala rangeu levemente. Harry pôs-se pálido de terror, mas Draco parecia estar mais ocupado beijando-o do que escutando sons alheios.

Uma figura alta e negra fez-se notar no marco da porta. Uma figura que sussurrou com a voz mais tétrica e fria jamais ouvida antes, uma voz que congelava e parava o coração.

- Afaste-se de MINHA posse, sujo pirralho ladrão.

Draco Malfoy acabava de assinar a sua sentença. Agora foi a sua vez de pôr-se pálido. Libertou o garoto que tremia sob si e levantou-se de imediato.

Não fez falta uma varinha para que o menino se estatelasse na parede oposta. Harry, por sua vez, encolheu-se rapidamente no canto do quarto.

Tom sussurrou um feitiço que atingiu de cheio o coração de Malfoy.

Harry viu tudo em câmera lenta: pôde ver como o jovem se colocava pálido, como as veias apareciam azuladas por toda a pele, como, pouco depois, esta adquiria um roxo intenso. Pôde imaginar o que acontecia no interior daquele corpo, as vias circulatórias engasgando-se e partindo-se por dentro. O sangue transbordava sem derramar. Pavor.

- Você me dá asco, Malfoy. - recitou com a voz, se ainda possível, mais glacial.

- E você a mim. - conseguiu responder o moribundo garoto.

Harry fechou os olhos. Não queria vê-lo. Mas aconteceu. Sentiu algo contra seus joelhos. Lentamente abriu os olhos...

E gritou. Como jamais havia gritado. O som se perdeu no ar, não sem antes ter sido ouvido por todos os habitantes da mansão e seus terrenos.

Ali estava, sangrenta, a cabeça de Draco Malfoy. Separada do corpo ao qual havia pertencido por quinze anos. Com o olhar azul-cinza aberto em terror.

A afiada lâmina de uma espada colocou-se paralela ao seu pescoço, roçando-o levemente. Estava gelada.

- _Poderia traspassá-lo agora mesmo, Harry, mas bem sabe que não vou fazê-lo_. 

Harry soluçou. Sabia que isto aconteceria, sabia desde o princípio. Malfoy somente havia se lançado num suicídio precipitado, como se saltasse de um décimo andar. Mas o pior é que Tom pensava que ele é que o havia enganado. Deveria ter sido mais corajoso, deveria ter mostrado, de uma vez por todas em sua maldita vida, que era um verdadeiro Gryffindor, deveria ter-lhe contado tudo.

Uma risada arrepiante surpreendeu-o de repente. Fria, cruel e demente.

- _Você está enlouquecendo..._

- _Eu já estou louco._ - riu.

Estremeceu e voltou a fechar os olhos.

- _Vai me machucar, me torturar. Outra vez..._ - murmurou, com voz fraca - _Depois, como sempre, se deleitará com minha dor e beberá meu sangue. Por que você é assim? _

As lágrimas banhavam o rosto branco.

- _Tom, eu te amo, eu juro. E ainda que me mate, continuarei amando. Mas parece que você não quer se dar conta disso e prefere humilhar-me e ver-me sofrer. Não sei o que se passa comigo para me sentir dessa forma... _

Os olhos do Lord resplandeceram com força sobrenatural.

- _E por isso o filho de um de meus Comensais estava em cima de você. Claro..._ - estalou a língua - _Não se mova!_

Tom largou a espada e enredou seus dedos no cabelo de Harry para puxar, com força, a sua cabeça.

- _Vejo-me obrigado a dar-lhe uma pequena lição. Creio que não deveria esquecer a quem pertence, pequeno. Mas não se preocupe... eu o farei recordar._

Um repentino vento glacial atravessou o lugar, as paredes esfumaram-se e desapareceram. Na escuridão, formaram-se as silhuetas de outro aposento. Tudo passou tão rápido, que Harry apenas pode dar-se conta de que, agora, estavam no quarto e que vestia uma túnica de gala negra brilhante, com pequenas esmeraldas formando estranhos desenhos no tecido.

Ergueu os olhos com temor. Diante de si estava Tom, em seu rosto havia um sorriso mais difícil de interpretar do que o de costume. A fúria e os ciúmes se mesclavam com a luxúria do momento.

- _Deite-se na cama. _

- _Tom, por favor, não faça isso. Eu..._

- _Obedeça!_

Sem dizer uma palavra mais, o frágil menino avançou até o dossel e deitou-se lentamente. Seu corpo apenas respondia às ordens ditadas pelo cérebro. Jamais estivera tão tenso.

Umas suaves e grossas cordas brancas amarraram seus pulsos à cabeceira. Lutou para salvar-se enquanto o Senhor das Trevas aproximava-se de sua vítima, com passo calmo e impassível, a qual, naqueles instantes, começou a chorar outra vez, desesperadamente.

Sentado na borda do confortável colchão, acariciou o rosto do menor, percorrendo-o desde a testa até a mandíbula.

- _O que vou fazer com você, Harry? Sei que me odeia, agora compreendo. Por isso é que não quer que isto ocorra, está evitando desde o princípio, não é certo? Mas já não poderá fazer mais nada, chega de tanta sensatez de minha parte._

Qualquer um poderia ter ouvido o desalentado choro do garoto pelos corredores, porém feitiços protegiam a privacidade do lugar. De seus olhos, mergulhados em dor, despendiam abundantes gotas salinas, que molhavam os lençóis da cama.

- _Não é certo, Tom..._ - começou a dizer atropeladamente, por entre as lágrimas - _Te amo mais que tudo. Ele me obrigou. Disse-me que... que se não o fizesse, diria a você que eu havia estado com Ron no ano passado, e tive medo de que você não me acreditasse e que tentasse fazer algo. Ele é meu melhor amigo e eu... tive tanto medo, Tom. Não sei onde ficou minha famosa valentia. Por Merlin, Tom, acredite em mim, eu te amo. _

Harry se retorceu na cama, tentando soltar seus pulsos daquelas amarras. Tom observou cuidadosamente seus olhos, havia tanto sofrimento... realmente estava passando mal. Naqueles orbes esmeraldas brilhava um sentimento inconfundível: o amor.

E acreditou.

Não soube porque mas o fez, totalmente convencido de que era verdade. De que seu anjo não lhe mentia. Ainda que fosse demasiado tarde para retroceder. Não podia tirar de sua mente o corpo forte daquele loiro sobre a fragilidade extrema do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Esta noite, depois de tanto tempo, Harry Potter seria finalmente possuído pelo Senhor das Trevas.

Beijou lentamente os lábios daquela obra de arte, enquanto subia na cama posicionando-se sobre Harry. O garoto de olhos verdes estremeceu de cima a baixo, sua coluna enviava espasmos por todo o corpo.

- _Não estou preparado para isto, Tom, ainda não._

- _E eu estou farto de esperar que você se decida. Não vou permanecer aguardando por mais tempo. Necessito senti-lo inteiramente meu, sem nada que nos separe, e decidi que será hoje. _

- _Tom!_ – soluçou, numa tentativa infrutífera de que o outro desistisse.

Umas fortes mãos viajaram pela segunda vez no dia por suas costas, só que estas eram mais ávidas.

Tom tinha a impressão de que se fizesse qualquer movimento mais brusco do que o consentido por Harry, ele se romperia. Não era a primeira vez que o sentia, mas esta vez estava praticamente convencido de que assim seria. Portanto, ocupou-se em ir desabotoando, um por um, todos os pequeníssimos botões da elegante túnica, ao passo em que sentia a tensão nos músculos do outro. Quando terminou, tão somente deixou ao descoberto os perfeitos ombros e os acariciou em um movimento circular.

- _Feche os olhos e acalme-se... você está muito nervoso._

- _Não posso, Tom, não me obrigue a isto._

- _Cale-se e faça o que eu digo. Tudo vai estar bem. _

Harry olhou nos olhos de Tom. Uma súplica muda permanecia em seu olhar.

- _Quer que eu desamarre?_

Ele apenas assentiu levemente, mas o suficiente para que Tom entendesse.

Subindo as duas mãos pelo braço direito, desatou, com cuidado, o nó que apertava o pulso branco. O mesmo fez com o outro lado. Podia-se ver uma linha roxa onde as ataduras haviam pressionado e então beijou a região maculada.

Voltou-se aos ombros desnudos e arrebatou-lhe a túnica pouco a pouco, acariciando a alva pele em seu trajeto. Harry enrijeceu ao dar-se conta de que não levava nada mais por baixo e seu captor limitou-se apenas a sorrir divertido. Agarrou as mãos do menino e deslizou-as suavemente contra seu corpo apoiando-as nos quadris.

Harry fechou momentaneamente os olhos e quando quis abri-los, descobriu que o corpo de Tom Riddle estava desnudo sobre o seu. Era perfeito, não havia modo de encontrar um mínimo defeito. Uns braços fortes rodearam suas costas e o aproximaram da pele bronzeada do outro.

_- Tom, por favor..._

Mas o homem estava demasiado ocupado em seu pescoço para prestar-lhe atenção. Harry sentiu uns lábios pressionando e uns dentes que começaram a morder, no princípio suavemente e depois repuxando a pele do garoto, que gemeu de dor.

Cada momento que passava, Tom começava a sentir-se mais seguro. Sua excitação era visível e mantinha Harry brutalmente pressionado contra si. O garoto não soube quanto tempo passaria, mas sentia que diferentes hematomas começavam a formar-se em seu machucado corpo. Por um lado, queria que isso não terminasse jamais, a dança que Tom estava realizando sobre ele o embriagava e o envenenava contudo, por outro lado, o enchia de uma grande insegurança e debilidade cada vez que o torturava.

O Senhor das Trevas estava nas nuvens, seu anjo o havia levado, voando, até lá. Apenas era consciente do dano que estava causando, porém sabia que necessitava senti-lo perto, que queria estar dentro dele, porque era seu e ele poderia fazer com suas posses o que lhe apetecesse.

Ante a necessidade impertinente de tê-lo completamente, seus movimentos fizeram-se ainda mais bruscos. Harry gritou e chorou tentando soltar-se, seu corpo arqueado não queria admitir a ereção, e debatia-se mais forte.

Tom tomou entre suas mãos o membro de seu amante e começou a acariciá-lo. Harry deixou-se cair, relaxando, por fim, todos os músculos, e o Senhor das Trevas acoplou o pequeno corpo ainda mais ao seu. Não tinha porquê seguir lutando, era inútil, logo passaria, além do mais, no fundo, estava desfrutando. O garoto, coberto de suor e sangue, tinha a cabeça e os ombros jogados para trás, os olhos esmeraldas fechados, suspirando com os lábios carmesins entreabertos, numa perfeita imagem dos antigos sacrifícios oferecidos aos deuses.

E então, sem uma preparação sequer o penetrou. Harry abriu os olhos, de repente, e segurou-se com força ao pescoço de seu amante; voltou a gritar, mais forte que antes. Seu interior agonizava em dor e prazer, sentiu um pouco de seu próprio sangue desprender-se dele quando Tom começou a segunda investida e prosseguiu gritando.

Tudo terminou quando seus corpos cansados vieram abaixo, ainda abraçados.

Tom contemplou o pequeno corpo sob o seu e acariciou-lhe o rosto. O olhar esmeralda apagou-se e a cabeça tombou sobre as almofadas. Murmurou um simples feitiço e tudo ficou limpo, embora ainda se pudesse apreciar as manchas roxas na delicada pele de Harry. Apoiou-lhe o rosto em seu peito, sentindo uma suave cócega provocada pelo cabelo cor de ébano e fechou os olhos também, disposto a deixar-se levar, uma vez mais, aos braços de Morpheu.

- Meu Harry.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

E eis aí mais um capítulo de Luzeiros Negros. Espero que tenham gostado. :-)

Meus agradecimentos aos leitores, especialmente àqueles que tiveram a bondade de deixar reviews!

**Notas especiais para:**

**- Mathew Potter Malfoy: **E chegamos ao fim de uma vida... É, eu diria que foi bom para o Draco agarrar o Harry enquanto durou sua vida. Como eu adiantei na nota pra Drika, o loiro teria um final tragicamente mórbido, e foi o que aconteceu. Acho que tinha ficado mais ou menos claro que Draco estava se arriscando demais, ao se intrometer com a "propriedade" de Lord Voldermot. Ele mesmo havia dito a Harry que o Lord é possessivo, ciumento e impulsivo com o que é seu. Mas, de tão obcecado que estava com Harry, baixou as defesas e se expor demasiadamente, sob as vistas do Senhor das Trevas. Resultado: morte na certa.

E sim, em Luzeiros Negros o Harry só sofre, do início ao fim, sem pausa para o chá das três. E quando digo até o fim, é porque o final não é feliz – embora seja muito bonito, pelo menos para mim. Não por isso, a fic está enquadrada nos gêneros Angústia e Tragédia.

Quanto a Rony e Hermione, não se preocupe, nada de ruim acontecerá a ambos... embora eu não garanta que depois do desfecho (no final do cap. 15) ambos tenham sobrevivido ao ódio insano e assassino do Senhor das Trevas... Ops, me adiantei! ;-

Já quanto ao Sirius... hehehehe, não direi mais nada! Espere e verá.

Sobre a sua pergunta, se vai ter um bebê na história, a resposta é não. Como eu disse à Drika, na nota anterior, a fic não é Mpreg (gravidez masculina). Ou seja, Harry não ficará grávido de Tom. A autora se encarregou de não dar essa esperança aos leitores.

Por último mas não menos importante, muito obrigado pelo elogio à tradução do capítulo!

:-)

Beijos!

**- Laura:** Que bom que esteja gostando da história! A autora certamente ficará muito feliz em saber. :-) Espero que eu não demore muito a postar o próximo capítulo, como fiz com este. Eu vou fazer o possível para atualizar o quão breve e até lá, por favor, não morra de ansiedade, hehehe! Obrigado pela review e grande abraço!

**- Lipetto:** Filhote, eu estou devendo reviews na sua fic e também na de Natty. Você faz um outro big favor pra sua dinha? Da próxima vez que encontra-la, comunique à ela o meu pedido de desculpas, sim? É minha culpa e da minha falta de tempo e de inspiração, às vezes por puro esquecimento e geralmente pelo acúmulo de coisas em que pensar, tudo-ao-mesmo-tempo-agora. Some-se a isso a felicidade louca que sinto (mas também a carga de trabalho que vem pela frente) só de pensar que Massafera pode me nomear beta honorária de EdD. – Inna se jogando na parede que nem lagartixa, de tão feliz! ;-D

Mas voltando a LN... o amor segundo Tom Riddle de Luzeiros Negros é absoluto, porém se manifesta de forma dual, porque ele é um ser dual: ao mesmo tempo em que Tom está mergulhado em trevas, ele deseja ardentemente alcançar a luz (representada por Harry e pelo amor que ele sente). Porém, por se tratar de um ser sombrio, ao invés de se deixar abraçar por essa luz, que é suave e delicada, ele se vê tomado pelo desejo quase insano de abraça-la por completo, apropriando-se dela (metaforicamente, como a luz encerrada numa caixa, abraçada pela escuridão). Essa é a forma imperfeita de Tom Riddle em LN expressar o sentimento grandioso que sente por Harry, que chamamos de amor.

Neste capítulo, na cena em que Tom beija a cicatriz de Harry, voltamos a pensar no mito dos opostos Luz e Trevas. Vemos Tom compreender que ele e Harry são duas partes de um todo, destinados a unirem-se. Tudo seria perfeito, se não fosse por um grande detalhe: Tom Riddle é a representação do Mal, sua natureza é dominante e densa como a escuridão, enquanto Harry é a representação de algo puro e divino, de natureza sutil, por isso mesmo mais frágil. E o que acontece quando a escuridão assoladora entra em contato com uma luz frágil? Ela envolve a luz, no desejo de toma-la para si. Se a luz se deixa envolver, o que acontece? Ela acaba sufocando e apagando. É o que está acontecendo com Harry em LN (cujo desfecho você conhece tão bem quanto eu), que aos poucos vai perecendo.

É por essa e outras, que eu enquadro LN como algo de lenda e mito, a eterna luta entre Luz e Sombras, entre Anjos e Demônios, entre opostos-radicais em busca de equilíbrio – que em LN não vem, porque a Luz acaba sucumbindo às Trevas, quando deveria ilumina-la e assim melhora-la.

Tragédia, pura tragédia. E enquanto a tragédia não chega, angústia. Implacável angústia agonizante.

Sobre o uso do "TU" ao invés do "VOCÊ", concordo plenamente. Você sabe que, por mim, a fic teria sido traduzida em bom português erudito, mas, para não causar entranheza aos leitores, mais familiarizados com o "VOCÊ" e pronomes correlatos, eu decidi manter essa forma – embora prefira o "TU", que deixa os diálogos mais, digamos, refinados.

P.S.1: Ainda não vi o profile da Orchidée, mas se ela re-publicou LN honrou com a palavra que me deu. O que posso dizer? Que, depois de tanto tempo sem LN na sua versão original, é um presente MAGNÂNIMO para os leitores. E eu acho que tenho uma parcela de "culpa" nisso tudo, juntamente com os demais fanáticos por LN. Eu, os fãse a nossa insistência com a autora para que re-publicasse a fic. Ofato de saber que a sua história está sendo traduzida para o português também animou-a (de acordo com ela, em e-mail enviado a esta que vos digita). Acho que isso deu coragem à Naleh para re-publicar a fic que, por motivos pessoais, ela havia retirado do ar. Bueno, vou dar uma passadinha no profile dela e deixar review. ;-)

P.S.2: É, eu fiquei o sábado praticamente todo na net (boa parte, proseando com a Massafera até a madrugada, quando a ajudei na revisão do capítulo de EdD). Ou seja, 6 horas foi pouco, acho que cheguei a ficar umas 10 horas. ;-) Esperei por Dri e por você, mas nada. Bueno, ao menos dei a sorte de encontrar a Natty. :-) Agora, só mesmo no próximo sábado ou no domingo é que vou ficar online. Se der sorte, fico no sábado E no domingo. ;-) Até lá, precisando conversar, esteja a vontade para me contatar. MP-me ou E-mail-me. ;-)

Beijão, amoreco, a dinha também te ama!

Cuide-se você também.

Bueno, com isso me despeço, gente boa. Até o próximo capítulo de Luzeiro Negros!

Hasta pronto! – assim espero...

Inna


	10. Dúvidas ao Fim do Caminho

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

_**Capítulo X **_

_**Dúvidas ao fim do caminho**_

**

* * *

Aviso:** As falas em itálico são ditas em "parsel" (a Língua das Cobras).**

* * *

**

O leve movimento do corpo que mantinha seguro despertou-o em meio a noite. O menino em seus braços olhava-o com expressão temerosa. Recordou o que lhes acontecera há apenas umas horas e as súplicas do garoto, pedindo que se detivesse.

Harry soluçou e desvencilhou o rosto quando tentou acariciar a pálida bochecha. Pode notar que estava tremendo, e que não era precisamente de frio.

- _Você está bem?_

Não respondeu.

- _Harry..._

Desta vez, o menino não apartou o rosto quando Tom aproximou seus lábios dos dele e o beijou. Era um beijo suave, consolador e, de certo modo, Harry soube que era a única forma por meio da qual poderia pedir-lhe perdão.

* * *

Uma marca em forma de raio luzia, iluminada, na testa de um belo garoto. Seus lábios entreabertos soluçavam na escuridão, longe de todos os olhares, e dos olhos fechados desprendiam-se duas solitárias lágrimas. Seus sonhos faziam-lhe ver... coisas estranhas, coisas que nunca acreditou existirem, porém hoje eram, se cabe dizer, mais perturbadores.

Estava em um campo de batalha, disso tinha certeza. O vento sacudia, com força, sua túnica e assobiava por entre os cadáveres dos caídos; por suas roupas podia adivinhar que pertenciam à Idade Média. Harry estremeceu, não se atrevia a dar um passo a mais sobre aquela terra banhada de carmesim. Queria ir-se dali mas não podia, queria fechar os olhos àquela miséria mas suas pálpebras não lhe respondiam.

Era consciente de que estava chorando, e algo lhe disse que não era apenas pelo horror de contemplar os corpos inertes de centenas de pessoas. Esta cena...

Em um abrir e fechar de olhos o vento deu lugar à neve, as pradarias deram lugar a caminhos e casas, e os homens deram lugar a outros distintos, todos eles vestidos com túnicas. Um estremecimento de reconhecimento correu-lhe pela espinha, ao dar-se conta de que conhecia aquele lugar; desesperado, olhou entre os corpos caídos buscando as pessoas que reconhecera, e as encontrou.

Aqueles olhos azuis estavam abertos em fúria, mas careciam de vida.

- SIRIUS!

* * *

Dominar, por vontade própria, a cor de seus olhos não era uma tarefa fácil, contudo devia reconhecer que havia realizado um excelente trabalho. Agora, apesar da adrenalina que borbulhava incandescente no ápice da batalha, seus olhos exibiam uma pálida tonalidade dourada.

Decidido a estudar com maior precisão o inimigo durante a luta, desde o ponto de vista de um Comensal comum, naquela noite cobrira o rosto com uma máscara branca.

Definitivamente não era sua maior fixação rebaixar-se ao nível de seus subordinados; não, seu hobby preferido era outro muito diferente, o qual, nesses momentos, encontrava-se a centenas de quilômetros de distância dali. Mas, como bem havia dito seu sábio antepassado Slytherin, o fim justifica os meios - e isso não se aplica tão somente às coisas que mais nos satisfazem - como, por exemplo, torturar alguém para arrancar-lhe informação ou simplesmente para espalhar mais terror no mundo, o qual tratava de calcar sob seus pés. E se, para isso, tivesse que sacrificar algo de seu orgulho, o faria. Não obstante, sem deter-se.

Ademais, contava com o fato de que a maioria dos aurores afastava-se dele quando o via surgir, como se eles considerassem que o único que tinha direito a medir forças com Lord Voldemort era Albus Dumbledore. Patéticos, em verdade, eles mesmos se bastavam para rebaixar-se. Claro que, possivelmente, tampouco atreviam-se a encará-lo. De sua parte preferia ver morrer a qualquer um, claro que se fosse o velho... alimentava o puro desejo mórbido de observar como as esperanças de seus inimigos se desvaneceriam praticamente no ato, ao tolher de seu meio o estorvo maior para seus planos e, ainda por cima, ter o prazer de deixa-lo morrer dolorosamente, porque não estava tão louco para dar-lhe a alegria de mata-lo com um indolor _Avada Kedrava_.

Maldições viajavam pelo céu noturno e nevado daquele povoado, das proximidades de Hogwarts. Tudo transcorria estupendamente, mas não se devia confiar todavia, pois a qualquer momento alguma mudança não bem-vinda poderia ocorrer. Muitos aurores mortos estendiam-se pela terra coberta de neve, e um menor número de Comensais da Morte havia caído.

Minutos depois deixou de levar em conta os que havia matado e concentrou-se mais em aumentar o número, que basicamente era o que interessava: quantos menos, melhor. Uma entrada triunfal de uns tantos Dementadores e teríamos o toque de luxo para a noitada. Os aurores começavam a desesperar-se e a pequena organização que haviam estado mantendo, durante o transcurso da batalha, rompeu-se irremediavelmente.

A maldição assassina impactou contra o corpo de uma jovem auror, podia-se dizer, praticamente saída da Academia. Claro que com esse cabelo rosa-chiclete pouco poderia passar despercebida em uma batalha com esta.

Contudo, não viu aquele homem de cabelo negro e olhos claros que se dirigia, correndo, até ele, adaga em mão e olhar furioso. Quando percebeu o ataque, o mínimo que pode fazer foi desvencilhar-se para que a arma não se cravasse, com uma pontaria digna, em seu peito. Sua ira elevou-se tal como pode elevar-se um vulcão em súbita erupção. Não podia sequer admitir que havia tido uma falha, o único que desejava naquele momento era a morte daquele homem, que acabava de enterrar o afiado objeto em seu ombro.

Esse simples pensamento e o corpo de seu agressor caiu morto, com um grito de dor sufocado.

Ergueu a vista, sabendo que encontrá-lo-ia e, efetivamente, Albus Dumbledore havia decidido aparecer; de fato, a entrada foi bastante boa, não tanto como as suas, mas tinha que reconhecer que o velhote havia melhorado seus dotes dramáticos desde a última vez.

Tão somente mandara a um de seus homens da Ordem direto à morte. Sirius Black sabia quem se escondia por trás da máscara, e quem mais poderia tê-lo dito? Seu queridíssimo diretor. Supôs que Black começava a ser um estorvo desde o desaparecimento de seu afilhado, apenas pressionando-o mais, e o bom homem não gostava muito de pressões.

* * *

Harry sentou-se e cobriu-se com a manta, essa noite estava fazendo muitíssimo frio e o fino tecido do pijama apenas abrigava. Acabava de despertar de um horrível sonho e tinha uma vaga sensação de que o que tinha visto era mais que um simples pesadelo.

O trinco da porta girou levemente, deixando entrar um homem de aparência jovem. Pela expressão de seu rosto poderia dizer-se que não estava de muito bom humor, motivo pelo qual o garoto decidiu manter-se prudentemente quieto e silente.

Tom perfurou, com o olhar, a pequena figura na cama. Sabia que voltara a ter pesadelos.

-_ O que está fazendo acordado a estas horas?_

- _Sirius está morto, não é verdade?_ - murmurou sem delongas, baixando a cabeça num gesto abatido.

A pergunta surpreendeu-o, mas voltou a recuperar a compostura em seguida. 'Como o garoto sabia o que havia acontecido?'

- _Sim, está morto. Eu o matei esta noite._

Harry abriu muito os olhos. Seu coração pareceu partir-se em dois. Não podia ser certo, não o era. Tom não havia assassinado seu padrinho, simplesmente era impossível. Não pôde resistir a tentação de chorar. Suas mãos no rosto e os ombros sacudindo irremediavelmente.

- _Deixa de chorar por uma vez, maldito seja!_

Esbofeteou a bochecha do garoto com um golpe seco, que fez com que a cabeça voltasse para um lado. Uma dor aguda estendeu-se do ombro ferido ao corpo inteiro; segurou o ombro sentindo-se, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, enfermo e enjoado. Com a mão livre apoiou-se na trave do dossel e sentou-se aos pés da cama.

Harry, recuperando-se do súbito ataque, mas sem deixar de chorar, observou os movimentos cansados de seu Senhor. Olhando com mais atenção, visualizou uma área mais escura na capa negra.

De um impulso, saltou dentre os lençóis e aproximou-se de Tom. Colocou suavemente a palma de sua mão sobre a mão que o homem trazia posta no ombro e, entrelaçando os dedos, retirou-a dali. Depois, com máximo cuidado, como se fazer algo mais brusco pudesse queimá-lo, retirou o broche azeviche que prendia a grossa capa de veludo, deixando-a cair suavemente.

A túnica rasgada e úmida deixava ver um bom pedaço de pele ensangüentada e uma ferida que não parecia de muito bom aspecto, de fato sangrava abundantemente.

A expressão no rosto de Tom era ilegível, e sua vista enfocava as mãos trêmulas do menino.

- _Por Merlin, que demônios aconteceu esta noite, Tom?_

- _Você compreende? Tive que matá-lo, meu anjo, não podia deixá-lo vivo, não depois de seu atrevimento._

O garoto abaixou a cabeça levemente.

- _Posso...?_

- _Sim._

Harry apressurou-se a retirar a túnica da região lesada e descobriu que o corte era mais profundo do que pensava. Adiantou-se a pressionar para que deixasse de sangrar, e Tom fez uma careta. O garoto, semiconsciente, fechou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios contra a ferida, seu corpo pareceu brilhar de forma estranha e, quando separou-se de Tom, todo o rastro do corte havia desaparecido, restando apenas o sangue.

Sentiu seu corpo desfalecer, mas o Senhor das Trevas apressou-se a sustê-lo e viu-se envolto nos braços do homem.

- _Você é uma jóia da Magia, Harry..._

O garoto apoiou o rosto sobre o peito desnudo, e ele não pôde deixar de notar o brilho tênue sobre sua pele. Dificilmente dir-se-ia que aquele menino contava com quinze anos de idade, seu rosto mostrava-se infantil, apesar de tudo o que havia tido que passar em tão curta idade.

A varinha de Tom pousou sobre a garganta de Harry, como o havia feito semanas antes, e recitou umas quantas palavras em parsel, quiçá fosse um prêmio por tê-lo curado, embora não o quisesse admitir.

* * *

Harry mantinha os olhos entreabertos, enquanto brincava inconscientemente com a água cristalina da fonte, nos terrenos da mansão. Podia assegurar que eram os jardins mais formosos e bem cuidados que havia visto em sua vida. Formavam um grande labirinto de altas colunas verdes, como os dos antigos castelos franceses. Os ramalhetes de flores cresciam por todas as partes e a água adornava o ambiente. Se não fosse pelas tétricas estátuas que enfeitavam os corredores, nada indicaria que aquilo pertencia à morada do grande Lord Voldemort.

Sua solidão começava a fazer-se visível, não falava com ninguém exceto com Tom, e nestas últimas duas semanas não o vira quase nada. Repudiava-o cada vez menos. Queria que o estreitasse em seus braços, mas parecia que ele estava mais preocupado com os milhares de informes sobre sua mesa e com as reuniões, agora diárias.

- Potter, o Senhor das Trevas solicita a sua presença.

- Diga-lhe que não tenho fome.

E era certo. Seu estômago estava travado, de forma que ingerir qualquer tipo de alimento nesses momentos tê-lo-ia feito vomitar. Além do mais, não sentia vontade.

- Ele não aceita um não como resposta. E menos ainda de um prisioneiro, é lógico.

Mudou de posição para fitar o Comensal, que se mantinha de pé, com ele a seus pés. As palavras daquele novato das fileiras do Senhor das Trevas o agitaram. Prisioneiro. Depois de tudo ele era um simples prisioneiro e devia acatar as ordens de seu Senhor, se não queria pagar as conseqüências. Mas realmente encontrava-se mal.

- Encontro-me um pouco indisposto, espero que seu Senhor seja capaz de entender isso.

- Vejo que você me obriga a leva-lo à força.

Ia protestar quando um súbito enjôo tomou-lhe e sentiu suas forças diminuírem.

- Chame-o.

- Quem pensa que é para falar assim com um Comensal? Nem sequer compreendo porque você está aqui fora e não nas masmorras, apodrecendo, porém asseguro que isso poderia custar-lhe caro, menino estúpido. Que tal se ergo a varinha e aplico uma pequena Cruciatus no seu lindo corpo?

- Lord Voldemort não gosta que lesem suas posses, você deveria saber disso à essa altura. Avise-o.

Não se sentia com forças para prosseguir discutindo, e mover um músculo começava a ser um trabalho bastante custoso para ele.

- Ocorre algo, McClark?

O homem deu um pequeno salto ao reconhecer a voz de seu amo.

- Si-sin-to haver tardado tanto, mas o prisioneiro relutava em obedecer.

Tom dirigiu o olhar à pequena figura sentada ao lado da fonte. Seus olhos verdes o fitavam.

- Ocorre algo, Harry? Acreditei ter deixado claro que o almoço iria se adiantar.

A voz suave que Tom empregou, ao dirigir-se ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, surpreendeu o tal McClark.

- Não tenho fome, Tom. Encontro-me mal e queria ficar aqui. Não vejo porquê tenho que ir comer, e muito menos tenho forças para me mover.

O Senhor das Trevas franziu o cenho e agachou-se junto a Harry. Pousou-lhe umamão na testa.

- Está com febre outra vez... gostaria de saber o que se passa. Retire-se, McClark.

Novamente a sós. De novo, a mercê de seu Senhor.

Tom depositou um pequeno beijo na testa do menino.

- Vamos, levarei você de volta ao quarto, tenho muitas coisas a fazer esta tarde e, depois de tudo, não há absolutamente nada que possa fazê-lo melhorar, além de um bom descanso.

- Passo a maior parte do dia descansando, Tom, aqui está bom. Além do mais, desde a noite do ataque a Hogsmeade eu mal o vejo... fique esta tarde comigo.

- Harry, não vou discutir isso agora, porém você sabe perfeitamente que nestes dias há muito o que fazer. Não posso perder tempo agora com tolices.

- Suponho que estar comigo seja considerado uma tolice... então, agora eu o compreendo, Tom, volte a ler os seus preciosos informes.

Longe de enfurecer-se, essa resposta surpreendeu Tom. Harry geralmente mostrava-se mais submisso e pouco disposto a expressar seus desejos e opiniões, a não ser que fosse algo extremamente importante. E ali estava, reprovando-o porque não passava mais tempo com ele, com um comentário dignamente Slytherin.

O certo é que, ultimamente, não podia descuidar-se, e em meio a tanto trabalho não podia ver demasiado seu anjo. Quiçá esta fosse uma boa tarde para fazer uma exceção.

- Está bem, Harry, ficarei com você.

Não falaram durante o que pareceu ser meia hora. A simples presença de Tom parecia ser um potente calmante para a febre, que nenhuma poção podia substituir, e Harry começava a sentir-se mais reconfortado, pelo que dedicou-se a contemplar o seu Senhor.

- É tão difícil interpretar suas expressões, Tom... nunca pude me explicar como faz isso.

Tom sorriu misteriosamente.

- Ocultar as emoções diante de seu inimigo é algo vital, se não quiser delatar-se. Há muitas coisas que se podem intuir por um simples gesto. É bom manter neutra a sua expressão e saber ler as dos demais.

- E o que você pode intuir em mim, agora?

O homem olhou-o fixamente.

- Tranqüilidade.

Harry se surpreendeu pela resposta. Tinha razão, e o mais curioso de tudo é que fazia meses que não se sentia assim. Sempre tinha medo e estava inquieto, mas esta tarde era diferente, tudo estava em perfeita ordem. Voltou a introduzir seus dedos na água e moveu circularmente sua mão.

- A água é estranha, parece impossível de moldar, mas aqui você a vê, em harmonia, caindo desde o alto até a fonte. Finalmente amoldada, como eu.

- É assim que você se sente em relação a tudo isso?

- Suponho que em parte sim, mas não me incomoda, à água tampouco importa.

- Eu não sou como Dumbledore, não estou tentando manipula-lo.

- Não, mas a fonte estabelece seus limites e a água sabe onde tem que cair. Você estabeleceu normas e eu procuro segui-las, assim estou me adaptando.

- A água costuma ser fria e você não é frio, pequeno.

- Nisso ela se parece mais com você. Sabe, Tom? Às vezes eu me pergunto tantas coisas, quase não sei nada a seu respeito, e se você se põe a pensar tampouco sabe nada de mim.

- É isso um problema?

- Esquecia quão pouco curiosos são os Slytherins. Mas você tem razão. - suspirou - Não importa.

Harry aproximou-se de Tom e apoiou sua cabeça no peito do homem, que rodeou-lhe a cintura com um dos braços, suavemente. A outra mão de Tom colocou-se sobre a que ele tinha dentro da água e acariciou-a.

- Costumava sentar-me debaixo da árvore que há ao lado do lago, com Ron e Hermione, depois das aulas. Ali, se via um belo pôr-do-sol. Hermione levava sempre um livro de quatrocentas páginas, no mínimo, e Ron costumava dizer que não se explicava como o cérebro dela não queimava. Depois, começavam a discutir e, ao final, me utilizavam como intermediário entre eles, tão diferentes que são.

Aconchegou-se mais em Tom. Sendo seis e meia, o entardecer começava a cair entre os espessos arbustos do jardim, e o sol se ocultava por detrás deles.

- Ron sempre foi o mais alegre dos três, desde que o conheci converteu-se em meu melhor amigo, em meu apoio. Apesar de que temos tido nossos altos e baixos, nunca duvidei de sua amizade. Enquanto Hermione... a princípio, reconheço que pensei nela como uma menina absolutamente repugnante e odiosa, mas demonstrou o quanto valia e nos momentos mais difíceis esteve comigo, nunca deixou de estar.

- Essa garota, Hermione, é uma sangue-suja, não é certo?

- Sim, mas certamente seria impossível adivinha-lo, ela conhece mais dados do mundo mágico que qualquer bruxo de sua idade, e ainda não vi um só feitiço que tenha-lhe resistido.

- Mas isso não lhe tira o fato de ter nascido de trouxas, Harry.

Harry não respondeu. Não compreendia a aversão que Tom sentia pelos trouxas e tudo o que tivesse relação com eles. Ele mesmo poderia ter optado odiar a seus tios e, contudo, não o fazia. Também era certo que o pai de Tom tinha abandonado a sua mãe e a ele, mas, ainda assim, não chegava a ... bom, o certo é que não compartilhava a maioria das opiniões de Tom, no entanto agora não era ocasião de discutir isso, muito menos.

Permaneceram em silêncio durante mais um tempo, admirando como o sol desaparecia e dava lugar à noite, que os acolheu com seu grande manto de estrelas. As luzes do jardim acenderam-se magicamente. A cena em si podia ter sido um sonho de qualquer colegial apaixonada. Harry não pôde evitar e soltou um risinho.

O coração de Tom acelerou com mais rapidez do que o normal. Havia escutado Harry rir? Em todo o tempo que o garoto estava em cativeiro jamais o vira assim, sempre estava tão triste... e nesse momento estava rindo, como se nada lhe importasse, como se todos os problemas que lhe acenavam não tivessem importância.

- Diga-me, Harry... você é feliz?

Harry parou de brincar com a água e ergueu a cabeça para olhar seu amante. A pergunta lhe havia pego desprevenido. Realmente não sabia o que responder.

- Eu...

- Diga-me a verdade.

- O mundo se move ao seu redor, Tom. E eu ainda tenho medo de você, quer queira quer não. Tenho medo de que me pegue e me obrigue a fazer o que eu não... Também temo pelos meus amigos, e acabo de perder meu padrinho, assassinado pela pessoa que amo. Porque eu te amo Tom, não duvide jamais. Não sou feliz aqui, mas morreria se estivesse longe de você, prefiro isto a separarmo-nos.

Tom apertou Harry ainda mais contra si. Ambos estavam observando-se. O menino fechou os olhos e relaxou os músculos de seu corpo; havia visto no rosto de Tom a expressa ordem de que se abandonasse a ele. Uns lábios suaves calaram o suspiro que ameaçava sair dos lábios seus. O beijo era cálido, não havia luxúria, apenas... apenas havia amor. Um amor incompreensível para o resto do mundo, como para os Comensais que contemplavam a cena a uma distância prudente, esperando poder avisar a seu Senhor de que já era hora da reunião.

Separaram-se lentamente, sem deixar de olhar-se. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Meu Senhor, todos lhe estão esperando para a reunião.

Se Tom havia se sobressaltado com a repentina interrupção de seus servos, não o demostrou. Harry, por sua vez, preferiu afundar o rosto no peito do outro. Os olhos de Tom permaneciam fixos nele.

- Lucius, - falou com seu típico tom frio -, vá e avise a todos que a reunião será celebrada na biblioteca, ali poderemos trabalhar com os planos e os informes. Quero-os ali em menos de cinco minutos. Os demais, saiam para arrumar os papéis da sala de estratégia, me entenderam?

Com um simples "Sim, Senhor", todos deixaram o lugar com passo célere.

Harry e Tom se separaram, e este último se pôs de pé oferecendo a mão ao garoto, que a tomou sem hesitar.

- Suponho que é hora de voltar ao quarto. - disse Harry, com tom de voz pesaroso.

O Senhor das Trevas aproximou-o ao seu corpo, uma vez mais, e ronronou ao seu ouvido:

- Hoje passei demasiado tempo com você e, não sei por que, agora me custa trabalho a idéia de ter que deixa-lo partir por umas horas.

Dito isto, segurou o menino nos braços e encaminhou-se para a biblioteca.

Os Comensais presentes viram-se surpresos ao assistir entrar, no aposento, o Senhor das Trevas com Harry Potter, sonolento, em seus braços. De antemão, os rumores de que algo diferente estava acontecendo, desde a chegada do menino na mansão, eram mais que evidentes, porém a imagem mental dos dois juntos, sem lançar-se maldições, superava a capacidade de compreensão da maioria.

Tom, por sua vez, não tinha a intenção de ocultar de seus seguidores a verdade das coisas. Ademais, o fato podia servir perfeitamente para uma grande infusão de moral. Sentou-se na poltrona de veludo negro e começou seu discurso.

- Meus caros Comensais da Morte, sei que muitos de vocês estão se perguntando que demônios faz o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu sentado no colo do assassino de seus pais. - Enquanto falava, Harry estremeceu, Tom apertou-o e começou a acariciar-lhe a face, na intenção de tranquilizá-lo. - Pois bem, vocês devem saber que Albus Dumbledore perdeu sua grande arma. Oh sim, este pequeno anjo aqui tem um poder que nenhuma de suas diminutas mentes poderia chegar a entender jamais, e agora, para meu deleite pessoal, ele me pertence. Para que façam uma idéia, com ele já temos ganha a metade desta guerra. Agora, ponham-se a trabalhar, e já sabem que não aceito que me interrompam por bobagens.

A biblioteca era um lugar de atividade intensiva. Particularmente, Tom odiava estes tipos de reunião, que nada tinham a ver com as de seu círculo interno. Seus seguidores aproveitavam para retocar os planos, perguntar aos companheiros alguma informação e sincronizar toda a estratégia.

Angelica Lestrange encontrava-se sentada próxima a seu Senhor, o plano seguinte de ataque estava praticamente pronto e ela, junto com seu marido e Lucius Malfoy, havia feito todo o possível para entrega-lo a tempo. Porém, o que a perturbava mais naqueles instantes, era o menino que repousava tranqüilo sobre Voldemort.

Tom percebeu o olhar atônito da mulher. Ela e seu esposo Michael eram os únicos que não haviam falhado jamais. Quiçá, mostrava um pouco de predileção pelo casal na hora de dividir os trabalhos, pois sabia que o que chegasse em suas mãos era objetivo garantido.

- Compreendo a sua reação, minha querida Angelica.

Não lhe passou despercebido o fato de que ela sobressaltou-se, ao ver-se surpreendida por seu Senhor.

- Senhor eu... não queria...

- Incrível, não é verdade? Ninguém podia prever que Harry Potter cairia finalmente a meus pés.

As palavras de seu amante começavam a calar fundo em seu interior. Era como se a única coisa que Tom quisesse dele fosse seu poder, como se, em verdade, jamais houvesse se importado com ele, e ao pensar nisso um terror irracional subiu-lhe inesperadamente pela espinha.

Como um menino pequeno que se refugia nos braços de seus pais, Harry abraçou Tom repentinamente. Toda a força que seu diminuto corpo poderia possuir, desprendeu-se nesse gesto desesperado. Suas mãos entrelaçadas por detrás da figura sobre a qual estava sentado, seu rosto pressionado contra o peito coberto pelo tecido negro, contraído num gesto de pura angústia.

Não soube quanto tempo havia se passado, o desespero apenas continuava crescendo em seu interior. Mas estava consciente quando umas mãos fortes desenlaçaram as suas próprias e foi arrancado do corpo que tanto se empenhava por manter junto de si, dando lugar a um completamente estranho. Voltou à realidade.

- Michael, leve-o ao meu quarto e cuide para que a porta permaneça fechada.

A surpreendente reação de Harry o havia pego desprevenido, por muito pouco que quisesse admitir. Tinha que reconhecer que o menino possuía mais força do que aparentava. Estava como que demente, não adiantava nada que lhe falasse, e optou por leva-lo ao seu quarto onde, seguramente, descansaria e voltaria a si. Porém, pelo visto, ele tinha outros planos.

- NÃO! Tom!

O Senhor das Trevas aproximou-se do Comensal que segurava o menino em seus braços e observou aqueles olhos verdes, angustiados e temerosos. Com um leve gesto, ordenou que lhe devolvesse aquele que era seu e acolheu Harry, o qual não conseguia parar de soluçar.

- O que lhe ocorre, Harry? Não brinque comigo. - disse, com voz dura.

O silêncio se fez por um breve momento. Toda a sala estava atenta agora ao que se passava.

- Você me ama ou sou, simplesmente, uma grande carta a se apostar na guerra, Tom?

* * *

**Nota 1 da Tradutora:**

Peço desculpas aos leitores pelo atraso de mais de duas semanas, na atualização de Luzeiros Negros. A demora deveu-se ao mesmíssimo problema técnico que tive com as duas outras fics, que estou traduzindo/publicando aqui, no FF. Sendo mais exata, fiquei uma semana e meia sem conseguir fazer o upload dos capítulos, porque, inexplicavelmente, os documentos de texto não estavam sendo aceitos. Entrei em contato com a Administração do FF, que deve ter feito algo a respeito, porque, ao menos, estou conseguindo upar os documentos de texto com a extensão .TXT, já que continuo não tendo sucesso com os arquivos em .DOC, .HTML, etc. Foi assim que, com muito esforço e sorte, consegui upar um capítulo de "Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio" e um de "Reverto Umquam" no dia 22 de junho, deixando o upload do capítulo de "Luzeiros Negros" para o dia seguinte, uma vez que eu já estava exausta de brigar com o sistema do FF. Ocorre, porém, que no dia seguinte eu não consegui upar o capítulo, porque a minha conta continuava apresentando esse "pequeno" problema... Daí, humana como sou, fiquei de saco cheio e, pensando na minha sanidade mental, resolvi tirar alguns dias de férias do FF. Então, hoje, para minha surpresa, o sistema resolveu cooperar. Conclusão: finalmente consegui postar o capítulo 10. E é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer sobre isso.

**Notas especiais para:**

**srta. Kinomoto** - Pobre Draco. Ele foi cruel com Harry, mas estava cego pelo desejo - e eu não o culpo por ter desejado Harry ardentemente, até eu quando releio LN tenho vontade de estar no lugar de Tom, "desfrutando" do garoto... ;-) Eu diria mais que ele foi um louco inconsequente, tentando tomar para si o que nunca poderia ter. Merecia um castigo? Oh, sim, mas não a morte. Foi um preço demasiado alto, a meu ver. Porém, em se tratando de Tom Riddle eu diria que foi uma sentença "justa", proporcional à gravidade do "crime" que o loiro cometeu ao tocar e querer arrebatar o que não era seu. Harry, meu querido, você está podendo! ;-)

E, bem, espero que o capítulo tenha valido a demora. ;-)

**Drika** - Dor e prazer são duas palavras que descrevem perfeitamente o relacionamento de Harry e Tom, em Luzeiros Negros. E você verá, mais adiante, que a aceitação e a união (forçada) de Harry são partes de um processo "de ligação" com Tom, e que culminará na total entrega de Harry, não só física mas sobretudo mágica. Os cinco últimos capítulos ainda guardam belos e dramáticos acontecimentos. Aguarde e verá. ;-)

E sim, foi triste ver Harry sendo forçado por Tom. Mas assim é Voldemort, o próprio amor que ele sente por Harry torna-se dominador e mortífero.

Quanto às reviews, não se preocupe, eu sei bem o que é período de provas, ainda lembro da minha época de escola e universidade. ;-)

**Mathew Potter Malfoy** - É, Hermione e Rony ficarão bem... mas não garanto nada depois dos cinco últimos parágrafos do último capítulo. ;-) E, bueno, depois deste capítulo aqui acho que sua pergunta sobre Sirius foi satisfatoriamente respondida... não? ;-) Sobre o Harry morrer no final... tem idéia de como seria? ;-) Obrigado, novamente, pelo elogio à tradução. ;-)

**Laura** - Obrigado por agradecer o fato de eu ter respondido você, mas não é preciso, foi um prazer. Fico feliz por você estar gostando da história. Claro,críticas negativas também são bem vindascom relação à tradução e à (falta de) revisão.Fique a vontade. Serei toda olhos. ;-)

**Gabi Potter-Malfoy** - Não é preciso se desculpar por não ter podido reviewsar: eu não cobro reviews, sou apenas grata por elas. :-) É, "perfeição" é a palavra que eu costumo usar para definir Luzeiros Negros. De todas as fics H/TR que já li, e foram muitas, esta é, definitivamente, a mais bela. LN tem algo de mágico que envolve e cativa e vicia. Ainda vou perguntar à autora se ela escreveu a história com tinta feita do sangue de Veela, para deixa-la assim, tão incrivelmente bela e sedutora. ;-)

**Lipetto** - Concordo, filhote, o "Meu Harry" é tudo. Chego a ficar arrepiada quando leio. ;-) vida longa a LN! ;-) Também te amo-te, e cuide-se! A propósito: já deu uma olhada no reviews-book da Orchidée? Para minha sádica satisfação, não fui só eu quem aguardou quase dois anos procurando LN no FF (no meu caso, para poder contatar a autora), tem gente que passou dois anos buscando desesperadamente LN. Para minha particular felicidade, eu tenho o costume salutar de gravar no PC aquelas fics que me cativam e LN foi uma das primeiras a fazer parte da "pasta de fics especiais". Ou seja, eu não sofri nadinha com o "desaparecimento" de LN. ;-) Viu só como mulher precavida vale por duas? ;-)

**Nota Final:**

Até daqui a uma semana. Porém, se eu demorar, não se preocupem: a fic não terá sido abandonada, serei somente eu e a minha total falta de tempo. Se isso acontecer (e eu não prometo que não aconteça), tentem ter um pouco mais de mais paciência, porque eu posso até tardar (coisa de duas ou três semanas) mas não pretendo falhar.

Abraço e beijo a todos!

**Inna**


	11. Loucura

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

_**Capitulo XI **_

_**Loucura**_

- Você me ama ou sou, simplesmente, uma grande carta a se apostar na guerra, Tom?

Tom empalideceu e os Comensais não deixaram de notar. Harry o havia colocado entre a parede e a espada. Com o menino nos braços, deixou-se cair de novo na cadeira. Os olhos esmeraldas o observavam demandando uma resposta. Não soube o que fazer nem o que dizer, pela primeira vez todas as suas barreiras vieram abaixo, pegando-o desprevenido. Não podia permitir que seus acólitos o vissem mostrar alguma debilidade. Nunca.

Esta lhe pagaria.

- _Crucio_. 

O corpo do jovem retesou-se e de seus lábios saiu um grito agonizante. Doía-lhe no mais profundo de seu ser que Tom fizesse isso. Estava demonstrando, com isso, que iria livrar-se dele quando não mais lhe servisse, que não lhe importava feri-lo.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela dor física, ao menos desse modo não teria que pensar, o que, nesses precisos instantes, parecia-lhe pior que qualquer tortura.

Sentiu quando a maldição deixou de fazer efeito porém, longe de ser um alívio, sentiu medo. Como nunca antes o havia sentido. Quis sair dali, não queria que Tom o visse chorar mais, já havia sido suficiente. Queria voltar para junto de seus amigos, ao seu lugar, desejava regressar a Hogwarts.

Mas estava aprisionado. E da pior forma.

O corpo do menino convulsionava bruscamente. Seus intentos por inspirar um pouco de oxigênio eram mais que evidentes. Tom observou-o confuso, 'não estava sendo uma reação exagerada para uma Cruciatus?'

- A reunião está suspensa por hora. Amanhã, a primeira hora, quero os informes em minha mesa, especialmente os de controle dos presos e missões de espionagem. Me entenderam?

Como se o que estivesse acontecendo não tivesse nenhuma relevância, despachou seus Comensais.

Nunca, antes, os tinha visto cumprir suas ordens com tanta rapidez (não que não as levassem a sério, isso era certo), em segundos não havia mais ninguém na biblioteca, houvesse sido muito ousado de sua parte.

O garoto, todavia, se debatia tentando obter o controle de seu corpo, quando aquele que se fazia chamar seu Senhor investiu contra ele, tomando-o pela garganta. Não havia ninguém ali para liberta-lo.

A realidade caiu sobre ele uma vez mais, estava só. Havia entregue sua alma àquele ser e tinha se separado de seu mundo por ele, agora não havia mais volta. Como voltar aos seus? Mas também, como suportar a sua vida junto a Lord Voldemort?

Ele era o ser que mais amava, e ele o destroçava impiedosamente.

- Você não se atreverá a fazer algo como isto novamente, JAMAIS.

Os olhos de Tom estavam centelhantes de fúria, vermelhos como o sangue. Harry apenas teve a suficiente força para agarrar as mãos do homem, que se fechavam, impassíveis, em seu pescoço. Sua visão estava turva.

O único que pôde fazer naqueles momentos foi olhar o seu opressor, implorando-lhe que o soltasse. Este respondeu apertando ainda mais e sufocando o gemido que estava se debatendo nas cordas vocais do menino. Os olhos se encheram daquelas lágrimas que tanto haviam sido evitadas. Sufocava por fora, mas também por dentro. 'Que importava se Tom o matava? Depois de tudo não teria que enfrentar a realidade.'

Suas frágeis mãos se soltaram das de seu amante. Perdia a força. Sentiu como a escuridão começava a envolvê-lo, incitando-o a deixar-se cair nela. Contudo, a pressão de sua garganta desapareceu e o ar penetrou violentamente nos pulmões.

Sua mente o alertava para que se distanciasse daquele homem. Continuar próximo era um suicídio. Bruscamente apartou-se dele, caindo no chão com um golpe violento nas costelas. Arrastou-se como pôde o mais distante possível dele. Sem deixar nenhum momento de olha-lo acusadoramente.

Tom, por sua vez, estava perplexo. Apenas um pouco antes dera-se conta do que estava a ponto de fazer, o teria matado, a ele, o maior de todos os seus tesouros. Olhou suas mãos, que momentos antes se fechavam, inflexíveis, sobre sua vítima.

Lentamente levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se de Harry, pôde ver como o garoto se encolhia em si mesmo. Um sentimento de arrependimento o tomou.

- Não me toque.

- Harry... - considerou.

- Eu já disse que não me toque!

Tom suspirou. Não restava outra opção.

- _Inmovilus_. 

Com todo o cuidado que lhe foi possível, ergueu o corpo de Harry do chão, o menino ainda o olhava com os olhos aterrorizados, olhos que, como pôde, ignorou durante o trajeto até seu quarto. Não que fosse muito fácil...

Deitou Harry sobre a cama e coletou um frasco dos armários do banheiro. Depois, sentou-se ao lado do menino e conjurou uma bacia, aonde verteu o líquido contido na garrafa que havia pego.

- Pode ser que isso queime um pouco, sobretudo no começo.

O menino tinha a vista fixa em algum ponto do teto.

Colocou-se em seu campo de visão e percorreu-lhe a mandíbula com um dedo.

- _Finite incantatem_. 

O menino recuperou seus movimentos, se é que algum lhe restava. Mas não se moveu. Tinha medo, de novo.

- Harry, você mais que ninguém sabe o empenho que tenho em resguardar os ânimos de meus seguidores, não é bom desmotivá-los. Mas também está claro que somente você poderia ter sido o suficientemente inocente para acreditar no que eu disse.

- O que você disse, Tom? Deixe-me recordar. 'Que eu não era mais que um simples boneco em seus planos? Que você não se importava?' Isso você disse. Acaso tem idéia de como me senti? E depois... depois você...

A voz de Harry soava terrivelmente desolada. Como se todo o seu mundo houvesse ruído.

- Eu te amo, pequeno.

- Você mente.

- Não o faço.

- Como posso saber? - sussurrou com lástima.

O homem sorriu tristemente. Não era uma expressão falsa, nem forçada. Era uma expressão genuína, dessas que se mantém nas recordações para sempre. Bela. Os olhos de Tom se fizeram surpreendentemente mais dourados do que lembrava. O dorso de sua mão deslizando por seu rosto, mais suave que nunca.

- Não pode sabê-lo, meu anjo. Mas gostaria que confiasse em mim.

- Sabe o que está me pedindo? Dê-me uma razão para fazê-lo.

- Não existe nenhuma.

Harry fechou os olhos.

- O que está acontecendo comigo, Tom? Quero odia-lo, mas não posso. Que demônios...?

Não pode continuar porque sentiu aqueles lábios sobre os seus. Tão embriagantes... Eram como uma droga, o atontavam e o extasiavam.

Sentiu uma forte pontada nas costelas e não pôde fazer mais que separar-se.

- Creio que antes de mais nada deveria curá-lo.

Durante horas sentiu as experientes mãos de Tom sobre sua pele. Pondo bandagens ao redor do tórax, dando-lhe de beber estranhas poções. Encontrava-se externamente renovado, mas as marcas roxas de seu pescoço doíam mais que a princípio supunha.

- Harry?

- Mmmm?

Tom subiu de joelhos na cama e acomodou Harry até colocá-lo de igual forma. Levava um pote de ungüento que desprendia um forte odor a sândalo. O creme era branco e fluído.

O Senhor das Trevas acomodou uma das mãos na nuca de Harry.

- Incline a cabeça para trás.

A outra mão coletou um pouco do creme e começou a massagear com cuidado a garganta arroxeada. Os olhos de Harry não podiam desapegar-se da figura do jovem homem. Em seu peito, seu coração batia depressa. Seu olhar desceu até a boca e soube, então, que não poderia esperar mais.

Lançou-se sobre o outro, que ficou sob ele. Seus lábios comprimiram-se contra os do outro furiosamente. Agarrava-se à túnica negra, que contrastava visivelmente com a sua própria, de seda branca.

- Não me deixe... Não deixe que nunca me separem de você. Nunca... - murmurou entre um alento e outro - Seria algo para o qual não estou preparado suportar vivo. Nunca. Por favor...

As mãos inexperientes do menino se colaram debaixo da roupa, acariciando cada centímetro de pele que encontravam pela frente.

- Meu Harry...

Tom, obviamente, não estava acostumado a ser reclamado de tal forma; não se fez de rogado e enroscou suas pernas com as do outro, para depois girar e ficar sobre o menino. Obter o que era seu.

As esmeraldas cravaram-se nos anéis dourados que centelhavam, novamente, em carmesim. Os frágeis braços enlaçados nas costas.

- Meu Harry, por toda a eternidade.

Não sabia de onde Tom havia sacado aquele punhal mas, distinguiu muito bem a dor quando ele desenhou, na lateral de seu pescoço ferido alguma estranha forma, tinha a impressão de que era outra estrela de quatro pontas, como aquela de sua mão.

Tudo aconteceu de repente.

O chão começou a tremer, os feitiços de proteção de todo o tipo que rodeavam a mansão se dissiparam, as janelas explodiram, os objetos mais delicados se romperam em mil pedaços. Alguns Comensais corriam para agarrar-se ao primeiro que encontravam.

Tom Riddle abriu seu próprio pulso com um corte limpo e deixou que o sangue se derramasse sobre a estrela que acabava de traçar, mesclando-se, assim, com o sangue que brotava da ferida do menino. Tudo ao seu redor estava, de repente, rodeado de uma espessa neblina, apenas se via o corpo de Harry brilhando igual ao seu próprio.

Ignorou a dor que subia de sua mão ao restante do corpo e apoderou-se, outra vez, dos lábios rubros.

- Tom...

O menino o observava com os olhos semicerrados, cristalinos por causa das lágrimas que caiam deles.

- Nada vai separá-lo de mim. Agora, dorme.

Como se as palavras possuíssem algum efeito sonífero sobre ele, fechou os olhos nos últimos instantes de consciência. Ato seguido pelo Senhor das Trevas que perdeu, igualmente, a noção.

* * *

Lucius, alertado pelo resplendor que cobriu o castelo uns instantes, dirigiu-se, correndo, aos aposentos de seu Senhor; estranhamente o trinco cedeu deixando passagem ao quarto. Quando chegou encontrou os dois nêmesis inconscientes sobre a cama, em um charco de sangue.

Relembrou seu filho, a quem tanto amava, morto nas mãos do Senhor das Trevas. Havia-o perdido, a Draco. Sabia que essa era a sua única oportunidade para vingar-se. 'Devia fazê-lo?' Sacou a varinha com mão trêmula. 'O faria?'

Suspirou nervosamente.

Estava decidido. A adrenalina fervia em seu interior, dando-lhe os ânimos suficientes para terminar o que sua mente lhe ditava.

Acercou-se da cama de lençóis escuros ainda com a varinha erguida. Preparou-se para dizer aquelas duas palavras, apontando ao seu Senhor.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Bueno, aqui está o 11º capítulo de Luzeiros Negros. Com isso, faltam apenas mais quatro capítulos para o término da fic. Peço desculpas pelo atraso e agradeço a todos que vêem acompanhando, pacientemente, esta história.

Agradecimentos especiais **Drika** (_Obrigado pela resenha, niña. Eu não peço reviews, mas adoro ler comentários inspirados. ;-) Sobre a "verdadeira personalidade" de Dumbledore... creio que os próximos e últimos capítulos dirão tudo_), _**Laura** (Espero que não tenha morrido de ansiedade. ;-) E eu é que agradeço pela sua atenção_), _**Lipe** (Também amo você, afilhado, e espero vê-lo a cada dia mais inspirado; os fãs de H/T agradecem_), **Kikis** _(Bela resenha a sua. :-) Obrigado pelas congratulações, e até o próximo capítulo!_), **Ana K13 Poste** (_Se você puder, sugiro que leia mesmo a versão original, no bom espanhol. Creio que a autora já publicou até o terceiro capítulo. :-) Sobre o "quiçá", é uma expressão rebuscada que equivale ao "talvez" ou à expressão coloquial "quem sabe". O "quiçá" é muito usado nas fics em espanhol e eu, pessoalmente, gosto muito dela, assim como do "oxalá". Sobre o uso do pronome "tu", ao invés do "você", eu particularmente adoro e de início pensei em deixa-lo, juntamente com o "vós", mas acabei optando pelo "você", porque é o "pronome de tratamento" usualmente empregado na linguagem nacional, como o "tu" e o "vós" é na língua espanhola. Ou seja, minha intenção foi a de deixar a linguagem do texto mais próxima da linguagem comum do leitor brasileiro e, assim, mais "familiar"_).

Bueno, até o próximo capítulo, que será publicado, no mais tardar, em duas semanas. Como estou em processo de tradução de mais cinco histórias, é natural que eu me demore um pouco. Porém, tentarei me esforçar para atualizar o quão breve possível.

Com isso me despeço. Abraço e beijo a todos!

**Inna**

**  
**


	12. As Duas Faces do Branco

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

_**Capitulo XII**_

_**As duas faces do branco**_

Acercou-se da cama de lençóis escuros ainda com a varinha erguida. Preparou-se para dizer aquelas duas palavras, apontando ao seu Senhor.

- Lucius? O que está fazendo?

O homem deu um leve salto ao ver-se importunado de tal maneira por uma de suas mais antigas companheiras, que o observava com um olhar acusador. Amaldiçoou-se interiormente por ter-se deixado levar pela ira, depois de tudo tentar matar o Senhor das Trevas não era um dos melhores presságios se planejava manter-se com vida.

Porém, nada apagava o fato de que ele houvera matado a seu filho. Seu Draco.

- O que pretendia? - perguntou a mulher, com uma voz séria e fria.

Lucius, recuperando toda a sua compostura, respondeu-lhe da mesma forma.

- Tranquilize-se, Lestrange, apenas vim verificar o que ocorria, assim como você. Ou me equivoco?

Bellatrix franziu o cenho.

- Pretende que eu acredite que você tinha a varinha erguida por nada?

- Nunca ouviu isso de que é melhor prevenir do que remediar? Apenas estava sendo cauto, visto que alguém acaba de atacar nosso Senhor.

- Como que...?

Parou bruscamente quando, por fim, deixou de olhar Malfoy com cara feia e dirigiu sua vista às pessoas na cama, banhadas em sangue e semi-ocultas pelas cortinas negras do dossel.

- Merlin... - disse, levando uma das mãos à boca e aproximando-se - Devemos chamar os médicos imediatamente. Vamos! O que você faz aí parado, Malfoy?

Lucius tranquilamente deu a volta e desapareceu pela porta do quarto.

Bellatrix Lestrange olhou, preocupada, Lord Voldemort, que continuava abraçado ao menino apesar de estar inconsciente. O que seria dela se, outra vez, perdesse seu amo? Sem dúvida, sua devoção a ele era o que a tinha colocado como sua mão direita, ninguém dava-lhe tanto como ela, ninguém seria capaz de ir tão longe por ele.

Seu olhar fixou-se, então, nas feições infantis de Harry. Bom... quem sabe não era a única. Não podia deixar de sentir-se ciumenta pelo trato que o Senhor das Trevas dava ao menino, mas podia compreender o porquê, e se isso o comprazia ela estaria de acordo. Sorriu tudo o que aquela horrenda cena lhe permitia.

* * *

- Tudo pronto, Albus.

O diretor do colégio Hogwarts lançou um olhar por cima das lentes de meia-lua a Olho-Tonto Moody, que vinha acompanhado de Minerva e Remus.

- Esperemos que tudo isto não tenha sido uma ardil. - suspirou, cansado, o ancião.

- E não foi. Lucius Malfoy queria vingar-se.

O professor de poções entrou como um tufão no escritório. Sua capa sacudindo atrás dele.

- O que quer dizer, Severus? - perguntou McGonagall, com a sua típica expressão severa.

- O Senhor das Trevas matou o jovem Draco, Minerva. Lucius pode ser um Comensal, mas isso não tira o fato de que ele queria a seu filho. De algum modo, não podia deixar as coisas assim.

Dumbledore apoiou seu queixo em suas mãos, enquanto o inusual brilho de seus olhos regressava.

- Ao menos agora sabemos que não estamos indo diretamente para uma armadilha. As coisas começam a colocar-se a nosso favor. É uma grande oportunidade, a única que temos, diria eu.

Severus ia replicar algo, porém decidiu calar-se pela dívida que trazia. Não seria tão fácil.

- Bem, então, se não há mais nada a acrescentar, será esta noite. Ah, e Alastor, diga aos seus aurores que não percam a compostura, o menino pode chegar a ser muito... comovente.

* * *

Quando despertou a escassa luz que vinha da chaminé projetou-se em suas pálpebras, deslumbrando-o levemente. Imediatamente soube que estava em sua cama e que, de pé, ao lado da cabeceira, encontrava-se Bellatrix. Seguramente tinha os lábios apertados e as mãos enlaçadas por trás, mantendo sua pose solene em todo o momento. Conhecia-a bem.

- Onde está?

- No quarto ao lado, meu Senhor. - respondeu ela imutável.

- Espero que tenha sido atendido corretamente.

- Eu mesma me encarreguei de seu cuidado. Os curandeiros queriam levá-lo para a enfermaria, mas pensei que ao Senhor não agradaria que o separassem tanto.

Voldemort não respondeu, contudo ela soube de imediato que ele tinha lhe dado a sua aprovação.

- Traga-me.

Meio minuto depois O-Menino-que-Sobreviveu foi depositado nos braços de seu amante, ainda inconsciente.

- Pode retirar-se, Bellatrix.

Sem dizer nada mais, a mulher se foi.Tom deslizou sua mão suavemente pelo rosto de Harry, até colocá-la sobre sua recém adquirida cicatriz em forma de estrela. O menino abriu os luminosos olhos bruscamente.

- Tom?

Era sua impressão ou aquela voz se ouvia mais doce que de costume? Como que mais aninhada.

- Não diga nada, Harry, eu sei.

Harry baixou a cabeça com pesar.

- Como é possível? Primeiro dei a você a minha aceitação, logo minha alma, meu coração, você tomou o meu corpo, e agora a minha magia?

O homem riu suavemente e plantou um beijo sobre os lábios daquele magnífico exemplar.

- Não tomei os seus poderes, simplesmente me encarreguei de que ninguém possa aproveitá-los para seu uso próprio, exceto eu, obviamente. Além do mais, estava na hora de libertá-los e dar-lhes rédea; não teria sido bom para você guarda-los durante mais tempo.

- Por quê? - perguntou.

- Recorda aquelas estranhas febres, Harry? Essa mesma tarde cheguei à conclusão de que eram produzidas pelos intentos de sua magia para sair, desde o dia em que lhe fiz a primeira estrela na mão. Por isso, não podíamos esperar muito mais tempo para libertá-la, e você compreenderá que teria sido imprudência de minha parte não fazer nada para controlá-la, sabendo os extremos que pode alcançar.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, um gesto que, segundo havia observado o homem, fazia quando estava refletindo ou nervoso.

- Então, por que me sinto como se não pudesse me manter em pé? Parece que meus ossos não podem me sustentar.

- Essa é a parte onde queria chegar e, desde já, a que menos graça fará a você.

Harry fitou-o inquisidoramente, talvez um pouco assustado. Tom respondeu-lhe com um pequeno beijo na testa e uma leve carícia na cicatriz que lhe fez sentir-se um pouco mais reconfortado, enchendo-o dessa característica sensação de calidez.

- Agora você está fraco porque acaba de despertar de um transe mágico que deixou-o exausto. Mas também é verdade que não vai poder recuperar suas antigas forças. Os poderes que possui são o suficientemente fortes para protegê-lo e você não necessita de maior energia; por assim dizer, eles são os que não vão deixá-lo fazer qualquer esforço físico.

Harry encontrava-se seriamente confuso. As palavras quase lhe soavam irreais.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi bem... Não vou poder me desenvolver como uma pessoa normal?

O Senhor das Trevas rio suavemente.

- Não é que não vá poder levar uma vida normal, somente terá que evitar os esforços. Deles eu me encarregarei pessoalmente. Por ora, você está rotundamente proibido de realizar movimentos bruscos, correr ou qualquer coisa que implique um desgaste de energia física. Entendido?

- E dependerei mais de você! Me nego! Tem que haver outro caminho!

- Tão mau é depender de mim, Harry? - sussurrou ironicamente.

- Tom... Nunca gostei de depender de ninguém. A vida me educou para ser auto-suficiente.

- Pois agora é hora de esquecer-se disso. Porque não há volta atrás. Não confia em mim?

Harry suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Não sabe como eu gostaria, Tom. De verdade que não. Mas é tão difícil...

Tom enredou seus dedos no sedoso cabelo azeviche.

- Será melhor que nos ponhamos a dormir meu menino, nenhum dos dois está nas melhores condições mágicas e quanto antes nos repormos, melhor, não gosto de ser vulnerável e neste momento não posso fazer um simples feitiço sequer sem varinha.

- Eu deveria trocar de roupa...

Tom fez um movimento simples com sua varinha, trocando o pijama de flanela branca por uma das já usuais túnicas de levíssima seda negra. Sorriu.

- Muito melhor.

Harry estendeu suas mãos até ele enroscando-as na cintura de seu amante, que se inclinou para trás, deitando-se de lado e puxando as grossas cobertas da cama sobre os dois.

- Boa noite, meu anjo.

- Boa noite, Tom...

* * *

Harry sentiu como umas mãos fortes e ásperas o separavam cuidadosamente do cálido corpo em que se apoiava. Abriu os olhos, completamente sonolento e desorientado.

Foi muito tarde quando percebeu o que estava sucedendo.

Alguém o havia amarrado com cordas de esparto e o mantinha firmemente seguro. Tentou libertar-se de seu opressor mas foi em vão. Não tinha força nem energia.

- TOM!

- Ele não pode escutar, Harry, há feitiços impertubadores.

Harry congelou ao ouvir aquela suave voz. A voz daquele que havia sido seu mentor durante tanto tempo.

- Professor...

- Não se mova. Será melhor para todos. _Finite incantatem_.

O ruído do ar irrompeu de repente no quarto. Tom Riddle se remexeu entre sonhos, buscando estreitar em seus braços o seu tesouro particular.

Abriu os olhos e levantou-se sobressaltado com a intenção de pegar sua varinha, que estava debaixo da almofada.

- Procura algo, meu querido Tom? - perguntou Dumbledore ironicamente.

O sangue do Senhor das Trevas era um fervedouro de ira e fúria.

- Crê que me faz falta uma varinha, velho decrépito?

- Oh, mas é óbvio, Tom. Sei que você não está em seu melhor momento. Vamos, você sabe que desta vez perdeu a batalha. Por que não se entrega? É a melhor solução... - olhou Harry fixamente uns instantes - ... para todos.

O menino tremia incontrolavelmente. Era evidente que se não o estivessem mantendo de pé, suas pernas não o teriam suportado. Sua pálida face estava sulcada de lágrimas. Seus olhos esmeralda pousados sobre a pessoa que amava.

Conectaram olhares. Harry lutou desesperadamente para libertar-se.

- Não! Deixem-me! Não me separem dele...

- QUIETO HARRY! - bradou, de repente, Lord Voldemort, provocando um repentino susto e um silêncio profundo na sala. A voz do Lord se suavizou - Nada de esforços. Você não está em condições.

- Tom, por muito que me comova a maravilhosa cena que faz, você, melhor que ninguém, deve saber que nestas questões não é conveniente entreter-se demasiado. Por que não se entrega e encerramos o assunto?

- Está louco se pensa que vou me entregar, estúpido idiota! - cuspiu venenosamente.

- Vamos Tom, não há escapatória possível e você não vai querer que ao menino ocorra nada, não é?

Se Tom por dentro havia estremecido não o demonstrou. Seu rosto permaneceu imperturbável e frio. Cruzou os braços e olhou Dumbledore, estreitando os olhos vermelho-intenso.

- Você não seria capaz, Dumbledore. Sei que não.

O diretor avançou até Harry e pousou sua varinha na testa do garoto.

- Ponha-me à prova, Voldemort. Poderia fazê-lo.

Ele sabia. Sabia que Dumbledore não duvidaria em matar Harry, se era necessário. As câmaras estavam cheias de aurores, anulando a idéia de uma fuga convincente. Reprimiu-se a si mesmo. Tinha prometido que nunca na vida permitir-se-ia um ponto débil.

O que teria feito se Harry não estivesse ali?

Para começar, seus poderes estariam intactos, ainda que isso agora não viesse ao caso. Encontrar-se-ia, igualmente, entre a parede e a espada, mas...

A varinha do velho continuava ameaçadoramente sobre o menino.

- Tom...

Não foi mais que um pequeno sussurro dessa inocente e suave voz. E, contudo, foi o bastante para convencê-lo. Não poderia deixar que o tocassem, não se em suas mãos estava o poder de evitá-lo.

Lentamente aproximou-se do grupo de aurores encabeçado por Dumbledore. Parou em frente a Harry, abaixando-se levemente até ficar à sua altura.

- Não tenha medo, meu anjo. - sussurrou, acariciando-lhe o rosto e depositando um suave beijo nos lábios rubros.

- _Desmaius._

- Não!

Foi a última coisa que pôde ouvir o Senhor das Trevas, antes de cair na escuridão.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Com vários dias de atraso, aqui está o 12º capítulo de Luzeiros Negros. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas fiquei sem computador em casa, o que explica o meu "sumiço".

Em nome da autora e em meu próprio, agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, em especial aos leitores que tomam alguns minutinhos de seu tempo para deixar reviews (Drika, Youko Julia Yagami, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Laura e Lipe, muito obrigado pelos comentários e grande abraço!)

Entonces, até o próximo capítulo, gente. Espero vê-los lá. ;-)

**Inna**

**  
**


	13. Do que não se pode ver

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**_Capítulo XIII_**

_**Do que não se pode ver**_

Acaso restava alguém? Algo ao menos...? Nada.

Quando entrou em Hogwarts um mundo cheio de esperança se abriu ante ele, pensou que a solidão o abandonaria para sempre. Quanto se equivocava... Era a sua sina, não poderia libertar-se jamais desse exílio que parecia persegui-lo. Abraçou-se a si mesmo um pouco mais forte, tentando aplacar o frio daquele escuro aposento, tratando de guiar sua mente em direção a pensamentos mais acalentadores. Mas apareceu apenas essa imagem... Agora, longe dele, desejando seu calor, suas dúvidas voltavam a assaltar sua mente. Havia traído a sua gente? Entregara-se, sem mais nem menos, a Lord Voldemort? Sua consciência insistia, respondendo-lhe continuamente que sim, que tinha deixado à margem todos os seus... Até que ponto era culpado de apaixonar-se pela pessoa indevida?

Sua mente era um redemoinho de idéias e emoções concentradas. Sentia como se houvesse caído num poço sem fundo, um mar de dúvidas do qual dificilmente sairia vitorioso. A escuridão o abrumava demasiadamente. Poderia ao menos lutar mas... para quê? As coisas não iriam mudar minimamente, tinha a certeza de que não restavam esperanças, de que tudo tinha acabado. Mas, contudo e apesar de todos os remorsos que o cercavam, não duvidava de seu amor por Tom. Enquanto ele permanecesse vivo não tiraria a própria vida. Por ele.

Por que? Por que todas as desgraças sempre parecem acumular-se em sua pessoa? O que havia feito? Tão odioso era? Sentia-se como um monstro, alguém que só feria aos demais. Ninguém deveria aproximar-se dele. Até mesmo o Senhor das Trevas caíra em desgraça por sua culpa. Prejudicava à gente a quem queria, e a lista aumentava cada vez mais...

O triste rosto de um menino com a alma destroçada. Não chorava, mas os olhos queimavam, a garganta ardia, um nó pressionava-lhe o peito... e tremia. Não eram nervos, era medo; medo de não poder vê-lo nunca mais...

Bateram na porta, o que realmente é uma tolice se tem-se em conta que a mesma estava fechada pelo lado de fora, com sabe-se lá quais feitiços; não era possível abri-la, embora tampouco tivesse tentado. Pelo umbral passou, silenciosamente, Ron. Harry encolheu-se ainda mais contra a parede e apoiou sua cabeça nela, não pôde reprimir soluçar o nome de seu amigo, caso ainda continuasse sendo, lógico.

O menor dos varões Weasley parou um momento. Talvez, buscando a forma de aproximar-se do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Haviam-lhe comentado que não tinha deixado que ninguém o tocasse por bem, nem sequer os psicólogos o haviam conseguido, mostrava um terror irracional ao toque de outras pessoas, mas ele não perdia nada ao tentar aproximar-se daquele que sempre tinha sido como um irmão. Prosseguiu sua marcha e ajoelhou-se ante a frágil figura no chão.

- Não quero parecer Hermione, mas se você continuar aí vai pegar uma pneumonia. - disse suavemente.

Passou um minuto. E outro. E assim, até cinco.

- Você me odeia, não é verdade, Ron? Todos o fazem... - murmurou apenas audivelmente.

O olhar azul abrandou-se e o garoto estendeu suavemente uma das mãos até o braço de Harry. Temia assusta-lo.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu estava preocupado com você. Não diga que lhe odeio, porque não poderia fazê-lo.

- Pois deveria me odiar! Ao menos você estaria seguro! Longe de mim...

- Harry...

- Saia!

- NÃO!

- Escute-me por fa... - tentou considerar o ruivo.

- NÃO!

Harry correu até a porta e tentou abri-la. Enquanto falava coisas, frases incompreensíveis para os ouvidos de Ron.

- JÁ BASTA, HARRY! - agarrou seu amigo e o fez virar-se, segurando um de seus braços com força. Harry permaneceu quieto, nunca, em todos esses anos, Ron havia sido tão rude.

- Quero apenas que me escute um momento, de acordo? Você é meu amigo e não gosto de vê-lo assim. Não me importa o mínimo com quem você está dormindo, você é como um irmão pra mim, pelo amor de Deus!... Se há um ano me houvessem contado tudo isso, possivelmente eu nem cumprimentaria você... mas agora não... não há porquê, me dei conta do quanto preciso de você.

Ron silenciou, quem sabe envergonhado pelo discurso tão genuinamente sentimentalista, quem sabe tomado pelas recordações e sensações dos últimos meses de angústia. Harry observou-o durante uns segundos, como se analisando o que acabava de dizer. Relaxou seus músculos permitindo que Ron o separasse da porta, e o guiasse até o divã que ocupava o canto direito do quarto, junto à janela.

O moreno enterrou o rosto em suas mãos, como se não quisesse ver a realidade que lhe mostravam seus olhos.

- Perdoe-me Ron, eu falhei com todos, mas... não posso evitar o que sinto quando estou junto dele, quando me olha, quando... por Merlin, eu o amo...

Os olhos de seu amigo obscureceram-se, mostrando uma ponta de tristeza e... nostalgia.

- Então, é certo que perdemos você, verdade?

As lágrimas retidas assomaram pelo rosto pálido de Harry. Começou a tremer. De novo.

- Eh... tudo vai dar certo, está bem? - limpou-lhe o rosto com a manga da túnica.

- Como? - um murmúrio angustiado.

Ron lhe sorriu, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Não sei. Mas as coisas se acertarão, você verá.

Harry esforçou-se para devolver o gesto e, com um sorriso afetado porém sincero, respondeu:

- Sabe? Você é o melhor amigo que uma pessoa pode desejar.

* * *

Como trazê-lo novamente para debaixo da sombra de seu manto? Como recuperar a confiança de um menino apaixonado por seu inimigo e traído por seus ideais?

Desceu o último degrau de uma gasta escadaria de granito escuro. Era da crença popular que desde a fundação da escola, que então já contava com várias centenas de anos de história, todas as masmorras tinham deixado de ser utilizadas como tais, albergando, inclusive, a Casa Slytherin. E nunca houve em Hogwarts indícios de prisioneiros encerrados entre suas paredes.

Contudo, os grandes muros de rocha cinza e sólida haviam sido a orgulhosa fortaleza de um reino, apenas visível para alguns. Durante muito tempo, o Mundo Mágico tinha ocultado sua localização dos olhos dos trouxas, e mesmo quando Hogwarts passou a ser Escola não perdeu a sua imponência. O castelo era alto e profundo e o que as pessoas não sabiam é que debaixo das, atualmente menos hostis, masmorras se escondiam outras: todo um labirinto de túneis, escadas e portas somente acessíveis por uma pequena porta, a poucos metros da sala do Diretor das Serpentes.

Albus Dumbledore nunca pensou que teria que utilizar aquele cárcere, mas a captura do Lord das Trevas bem o merecia. Mandá-lo para Azkaban? Por favor, nunca estivera tão louco, ainda que alguns o questionassem. Sua cabeça continuava tão boa quanto em sua juventude.

Os archotes acendiam-se à sua passagem como se anunciassem, orgulhosas, a chegada do grande herói ao seu derrotado inimigo. Talvez. Estancou ante uma porta idêntica às demais e abriu-a com um suave movimento de pulso.

Aquele homem era certamente incrível. Embora com as mãos agrilhoadas à parede de uma úmida e fria masmorra, seu porte não havia perdido uma ponta sequer do orgulho e da elegância que lhe caracterizavam. Seus olhos vermelhos e brilhantes o traspassaram de uma forma que, apesar de saber-se vencedor, o intimidaram por um momento.

- Diga-me, Dumbledore, estas são as melhores masmorras que pode me oferecer? Esperava algo menos... acolhedor. O certo é que lhes faltam umas quantas pinceladas de sangue e alguns restos apodrecidos aqui e acolá para estarem decentes, não acha meu querido professor?

- Se refere a algo mais parecido à putrefação dos seus cárceres, Tom?

- Não acha que acrescentaria um toque de dramatismo à situação? - respondeu. E sua risada, longa e fria, encheu a cela e os escuros corredores, ressoando a cada esquina.

O Diretor, então, olhou-o fixamente. 'Simplesmente não se podia explicar como...'. Suas íris celestes tentaram, em vão, perfurar o prisioneiro, que devolveu-lhe um olhar assustadoramente orgulhoso e contundente.

- Como é possível que ele te ame? – murmurou, em voz baixa, o velho.

O corpo retesou-se de ira. Os olhos se incendiaram. Duas luzes vermelhas na escuridão. Respondeu com uma voz que faria gelar até mesmo o demônio, ou que, quiçá, fosse própria deste. Um tom que matava de ódio, mais frio que o gelo e mais doce que o mel.

- Você que se chama a si mesmo de seguidor da luz, diga-me, Albus, como, então, pôde traí-lo?

Por um momento apenas conseguiu pensar nisso. O fracasso com Harry era sua culpa. A guerra ainda estava longe de apontar um vencedor, nada era estável nem seguro. E ele não poderia ajudar, porque havia fracassado tolamente. Tom tinha razão.

Saiu de seu sonho com um sobressalto.

Dumbledore não negaria nunca que se assustou. Devia ter cuidado, os poderes do bruxo haviam aumentado imprevisivelmente com aquele ritual, não se podia dar ao luxo da magia se estabilizar; a dose, em seu determinado tempo, era fundamental.

- _Desmaius._ - sussurrou.

O ambiente de pânico desapareceu como um vento gelado e o quarto, então, voltou a ser apenas isso, pedra. Avançou até seu inimigo, agachou-se junto dele e, com extremo cuidado, verteu o líquido esbranquiçado de um frasco em sua boca. Por um instante pareceu-lhe ter visto refletida no rosto jovem a mesma tristeza melancólica que divisava em Harry. Porém, tão rápido como veio a impressão, desapareceu. Longe de alegrá-lo, isso o fez estremecer. Não queria pensar que ambos possuíssem algo em comum.

* * *

Remus estava inquieto, e ver o Líder da Ordem nesse estranho estado de elucubração não ajudava-lhe a acalmar-se, em absoluto. Na sala os demais pareciam pensar exatamente o mesmo.

- Se encontra bem, professor? - Arthur deixou escapar, depois de cerca de meia hora de infrutífera reunião.

Dumbledore olhou-o, seus olhos, antes perdidos, o enfocaram.

- Sim, não se preocupe meu querido Arthur.

Ao ver que o diretor voltava a si, o homem-lobo decidiu atacar.

- Desculpe professor Dumbledore, o senhor acha que eu poderia fazer uma visita a...?

- Não, Remus, já falamos disso antes. Esqueça por ora.

- Mas eu...!

- Não!

Dumbledore parecia furioso. O certo é que ninguém o vira assim antes. O velho tentou acalmar-se.

- Muitos têm me perguntado o mesmo centenas de vezes, se bem que não tanto quanto nosso querido Remus. - Snape fez uma careta - O fato é que vocês insistem continuamente. Porém, não é um assunto que se resolva às pressas, o menino está muito transtornado e os psicólogos o dão por perdido... mas tenho esperanças de que melhore.

- Contudo, meu filho...

- Seu filho, Molly, é o melhor amigo de Harry... pensei que lhe faria bem.

A mulher, longe de calar-se, respondeu:

- E Remus é, de certo modo, a última pessoa que resta de sua família.

Albus ignorou-a por completo, o que não passou despercebido por ninguém, em absoluto.

- Terminamos por hoje. Amanhã continuaremos a mesma hora. Não gostaria de ver ninguém saindo de férias.

Alguns assentiram, dando-lhe razão, outros calaram, e uns poucos fizeram uma careta. Quiçá Tom não estivesse tão equivocado, quiçá havia perdido.

A Ordem...

* * *

Longe de parecer vazia e abandonada, a Mansão Riddle fervia de atividades. Comensais de todas as partes iam de um lado a outro do lugar, cada um imerso em seu próprio trabalho. Alguns deles, sobretudo aqueles pertencentes ao Círculo, apareciam de repente carregados de papéis e correndo como se a vida dependesse disso. Contudo, ninguém poderia dizer que estivessem desanimados.

Bellatrix estava praticamente enterrada entre um monte de pergaminhos, na mesa de cerejeira de sua sala. Seus olhos, que tanto tempo atrás haviam-se escurecido em suas debilitadas feições, voltavam a brilhar em atividade desenfreada como antes, sua face parecia permanentemente iluminada e, apesar das longas horas sem dormir, seu semblante havia rejuvenescido.

Ela era a Suplente de Lord Voldemort e, como tal, o Traidor não lhe escaparia. Não lhe importava não ter provas contundentes contra Lucius, para quê, sabia o suficiente para não duvidar de que tinha sido o imbecil quem havia se atrevido a repassar informações sobre seu Senhor à Ordem da Fênix. E ele pagaria com sua vida.

Cansada, porém satisfeita com os planos decididos essa tarde, foi em busca de seu marido para encarregá-lo da distribuição dos mesmos. Levava dois grandes mapas de Hogwarts e outro da Mansão. Não poderia descartar um novo ataque à esta. E não lhes pegariam desprevenidos.

Lord Voldemort não tardaria em regressar aos seus. Disso não tinha dúvida.

* * *

- Tem estado muito calado estes dias, Harry.

Não respondeu. Não tinha vontade e nem forças para fazê-lo.

Dumbledore começava a exasperar-se.

- Você não compreende a verdade Harry, pensa que ele não o está usando? Quão ingênuo você é, menininho... - riu suavemente - Ele só o mantém para seu próprio benefício, não deseja mais nada de você, seu coração está podre, hoje mesmo me demonstrou.

Harry olhou-o como se analisando se devia falar ou continuar calado para sempre.

- Creio, professor Dumbledore, que antes de falar o senhor deveria olhar-se a si mesmo. - fez uma breve pausa e tomou ar - Depois de tudo, ele demonstrou ter mais alma do que, duvido, o senhor poderia ter. Tom demonstrou-me que me ama, entregou-se por mim. E isso é suficiente para abrir-me os olhos.

O velho lançou-lhe um olhar furioso que traspassou-lhe, mas que tentou dissimular suavizando-o rapidamente.

- Então você está perdido, Harry, já não há forma de salvá-lo.

- É sério que o senhor pensa que para obter minha confiança tem que me tratar como um menino bobo? Pode ser que eu não aparente ser forte, mas tenho as coisas claras agora... ninguém poderá dissuadir-me... ninguém. O senhor me demonstrou o quanto me apreciava, professor.

Albus saiu batendo a porta do quarto, as coisas não estavam saindo como ele havia planejado. Seu plano não tinha sido tão bom depois de tudo. Conseguira fazer com que Harry confiasse mais em Voldemort e menos nele. Devia ter pensado mais nas conseqüências e não deixar-se levar por sua ânsia de vitória. Antecipar-se nunca trazia nada de bom.

* * *

Harry tinha a impressão de que os malditos psicólogos estavam tardando mais que o normal em chegar, para ministrar-lhe aquela poção asquerosa que o deixava como se fosse um trapo gasto, sem forças para manter a consciência.

Fechou os olhos, sonolento. Estava tão cansado...

* * *

Havia portas. Todas iguais. Todas escuras e bolorentas. Os corredores eram longos e sinistros, de piso negro e muros de pedra marrom, sinuosos e estreitos. As formas se repetiam desesperadoramente. Não tinha maneira de saber o que era o quê.

A madeira dos portões estava envelhecida, mas continuava sendo o suficientemente espessa para um calabouço, a magia concentrada rasgava o ambiente, séculos de feitiços acumulados.

Essa porta era idêntica às demais. Não haveria forma de encontrar uma diferença, por muito que tentasse e, contudo... algo dizia-lhe que se fixasse nela, não entendia por que, mas sentiu a necessidade de examina-la...

Nada. As dobradiças mordiam a tábua, cravadas com pregos enferrujados pelo tempo e o abandono. Tudo de ferro.

Mas ali estava, uma peça cinza-metálico, de aço, uma pontinha diferente das demais... a terceira começando do chão. Uma tênue esperança.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Senhoras e senhores, eis o antepenúltimo capítulo de Luzeiros Negros. Espero que tenham gostado. ;-)

Como de praxe, em nome da autora e em meu próprio, agradeço aos fiéis leitores de LN por acompanharem, pacientemente, o desenrolar da história. Meu agradecimento especial a **Mathew Potter Malfoy** (Pois é, mais dois capítulos e a fic chega ao seu fim. Sobre o que vai acontecer com Tom e Harry, bueno... de qualquer forma você vai acabar sabendo. Faltam só mais dois capitulozinhos, só mais dois e então... ;-) Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! ), **Laura** (Pelo que vimos, Tom entregou-se pensando, única e exclusivamente, em Harry. Mas não se preocupe, o Lord das Trevas tem uma "sorte dos diabos". Acredite, Tom ainda vai dar trabalho. ;-) Beijos!) e **Ana K13 Poste** (É realmente emocionante ver o todo poderoso, orgulhoso, frio e cruel Tom Riddle rendendo-se ao seu maior inimigo e pondo em risco todo o seu 'reinado', por amor a Harry. Bueno, tenha um bom colírio e lenços descartáveis em mãos, nos dois próximos capítulos, você possivelmente vai precisar. ;-) Abraço e até breve!). Obrigado pelas reviews, gente boa! ;-)

Hoje eu fico por aqui, esperando revê-los no penúltimo capítulo de Luzeiros Negros!

Hasta!

**Inna**

**  
**


	14. Entre Realidades

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Capítulo XIV**_

_**Entre realidades**_

Com um movimento rápido e sinuoso colocou-se diante da porta. Não podia permitir que seu amigo se fosse. Não ainda, não sabendo que havia uma esperança ali, logo abaixo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por favor, Ron... será a última coisa que peço a você, eu juro. Por Merlin...

O semblante do ruivo tomou uma expressão de profunda exasperação.

- Harry... pensei que isso tinha ficado claro. Não estamos falando apenas de ajudar você, é Quem-Você-Sabe a quem você está me pedindo para libertar, o terror da Comunidade Mágica. Verdadeiramente...

- Não! - Harry baixou os olhos - Não... O que estou pedindo é minha vida, Ron, minha liberdade. É o único que desejo: sair deste maldito quarto, voltar a estar com ele, voltar a ver seus olhos... Por favor... - sua voz cheia de angústia - Por favor.

- E de todas as coisas, Harry, essa é a última que não posso conceder a você. - suspirou - Agora, se me permite...

- Ron! - as esmeraldas inundadas de salgadas gotas - Não me deixe aqui! Você sabe o que eles fazem comigo, você sabe! Eles virão e... farão perguntas outra vez, mas não vou respondê-las, não quero! E em seguida vem a poção... - estremeceu - Odeio-a. Querem matar-me, isso é o que querem, ainda que não o digam... Largado sobre a cama, sem poder mover-me... não deixe que voltem a fazê-lo, não de novo.

Harry abraçou Ron como se a vida dependesse disso, apoiando seu peso sobre ele, soluçando em seu peito. Nenhum dos dois amigos falou. Tudo estava dito, tudo estava explicado.

Minutos mais tarde, o menor dos Weasley depositou um suave beijo no cabelo do moreno.

- Está bem, Harry. Eu o farei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isto é uma loucura", disse a si mesmo Ronald Weasley que, falsamente protegido pela Capa de Invisibilidade, caminhava pelos corredores do enorme castelo em direção às masmorras. "Um total e absoluto suicídio..."

Até o momento, somente um desatento aluno do primeiro ano havia cruzado seu caminho.

A primeira fase do plano já estava concluída. Podia-se dizer que não fora precisamente fácil averiguar quando Dumbledore saía de sua sala, segui-lo e buscar alguma pista que lhe dissesse onde o ancião guardava as contra-senhas dos sótãos e da famosa porta que Harry havia visto.

Tinha-as encontrado, sim.

E, para isso, teve que entrar na penseira. Sorte que seu pai havia-lhe dito o que eram aquelas vasilhas suspensas de barro, decoradas com runas incompreensíveis. Caso contrário, ainda continuaria procurando, ou melhor: atrapalhado.

Agora restava simplesmente libertar o demônio, aquele chamado Lord Voldemort. Seria "pão comido" explicar ao Senhor das Trevas que ele estava do seu lado. 'E se ao entrar ele o matasse?' Melhor não começar com paranóias, não era bom pôr-se nervoso nessa situação, não era...

Aí estava. Deu um passo mais, pousou sua mão na trava envelhecida.

- _Imago Hares_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"E recordo todas as noites desde que nos separaram numa madrugada, em nome da luz. Em sonhos observava-o à distância. Sempre a mesma súplica saindo de seus lábios rubros._

_O seu sofrimento na solidão. 'Como era possível que continuasse sendo assim, tão inocente?' Não consigo me explicar, nunca consegui. Suas lágrimas deslizando pela branca pele. Sua tristeza inundando o céu. A sua impotência quando suplicava que dessem-lhe a liberdade. _

_Malditos bastardos. Esses hipócritas consolavam-no com palavras carinhosas. Sei que nunca fui como eles, que sempre mostrei a você minha fria verdade, e, talvez por isso, ganhei o seu cobiçado coração. Não importou a você que eu houvesse assassinado seus pais, nem que eu fosse a pessoa mais temida do mundo mágico. Porque fui sincero. Porque o amei de verdade._

_E, pela primeira vez, eu soube o que era amar."_

A porta abriu-se suavemente. Uma figura alta entrou na cela. Tom pôs-se em guarda, a escuridão do ambiente fez-se extremamente profunda em instantes. Como do nada.

- Olá? Há alguém aqui? - uma voz jovem.

Quando se está preso nas garras dos inimigos sempre resta o poder da intimidação, claro. O Senhor das Trevas, fazendo uso de seu tom de voz mais frio e suave, respondeu a quem fosse a pessoa que havia entrado:

- Isso depende do que você considera como _alguém._

- Ven-ven-nho da parte de Harry, ele...

A escuridão dissipou-se. Não que houvesse muita luz, mas agora, ao menos, eram distinguíveis sombras e silhuetas. A forma aparentemente humana e perfeita do homem agrilhoado à parede revelou-se, surpreendendo Ron. Não era isso o que esperava por nada do mundo. Prendeu a respiração.

- O que está esperando, menino estúpido? Vamos!

Ron aproximou-se com toda a diligência da qual foi capaz, tocou as correntes que retinham o Senhor das Trevas e disse algo, em um tom tão baixo de voz que foi impossível de identificar, embora o certo é que tampouco importava. Lord Voldemort estava livre.

- Faltam dez minutos, garoto, você não poderia ter sido mais oportuno. Dez minutos e então...

Seus olhos centelharam carmesins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O semblante de Bellatrix estava radiante quando ela, diante de uma divisão de Comensais da Morte, atravessava o túnel da Casa dos Gritos. Sabia que não havia possibilidade de vazamento de informação em Hogwarts, sabia com certeza absoluta. E, por isso, escolheu lugares simples por onde entrar no colégio. Isso lhes pouparia tempo.

Faltavam já poucos metros para chegar ao final do túnel quando sentiu a já conhecida sensação de dor em seu braço, e, pelo visto, não era a única a que seu Senhor havia chamado.

Um sorriso de menina que ganha sapatos novos estendeu-se por seu rosto. Sua voz jovial e infantil surpreendeu os Comensais da Morte, quando voltou a dirigir-se a eles:

- Vamos! - riu com alegria - Hoje a sorte está do nosso lado. Desconsiderem os planos de resgate, nos limitaremos a atacar o Castelo. Será uma festa estupenda!

E, chegando à saída da passagem, saiu saltando e aspirando o ar da esplêndida noite.

As cartas estavam dadas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A magia rasgou o ambiente com a adaga de um poder sobrenatural.

O menino, que estivera deitado na cama, saltou de imediato dela e olhou a sacada. Podia senti-lo, seu corpo enchia-se daquela sensação fresca de liberdade. Sua mente divagando para além do quarto.

Imagens estranhas em sua mente... Ele.

Os cristais da janela vibraram como se uma força invisível os açoitasse. Romperam-se em centenas de pedaços.

A fina linha da realidade dissolveu-se.

_Confusão. Uns olhos verdes-jade rasgavam seu interior, enchendo-se dele, de sua essência. Quiçá fossem o mesmo... ou ele mesmo. Também olhavam para o Nada de Fora: esse poder sobrenatural e estranho que encerra o mundo. As esmeraldas, altaneiras, desvelaram os segredos. Abriram-se._

_Brisa fria e corpo frágil. Lua cheia e figura imóvel._

- O que é isso?

_Mantendo-se firme sobre o horizonte de todas as coisas. Com essa realeza inumana que caracterizava-lhe. Suas mãos entrelaçadas sustentavam um medalhão: uma esmeralda cravejada em ouro. A luz noturna refletia-se no perfil de seu rosto._

Algo surge em sua mão.

_Fantasmagórica aparição numa torre n'outro lugar. Realidade cortando a tênue linha da fantasia. Existe a magia, logo tudo é possível. Os grandes orbes verdes resplandecem com uma luz própria que tem viajado desde o centro da Existência, de onde ele mesmo viera._

A luz verde da esmeralda ilumina as sombras.

Agora está na janela, vislumbra a noite, contempla a lua, sustem um medalhão.

Tudo é real. Tudo.

- Olá, Tom! - saúda o ar.

- Olá, meu anjo... - responde-lhe alguém.

_Depois de tudo, ele tinha que cumprir uma missão. E elegeu a quem sua vontade quis._

_A verdade é algo belo e terrível, como _'alguém'_ havia-lhe dito um dia. Ele acrescentou: Eu me guio por ela._

O menino sorri.

--------------------------------------------

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Finalmente, o penúltimo capítulo de Luzeiros Negros! Talvez, tenham achado-o um tanto quanto confuso, não? Os pensamento de Tom mesclados aos de Harry, os sentimentos de ambos em perfeita sintonia, e as vontades sincronizadas. "Entre Realidades". O título, por si, explica tudo: Amante e Amado transpuseram os limites da Realidade do Mundo Físico, tamanho o seu Poder, Amante e Amado rasgaram o véu do Entre Mundos até o Centro da Existência de onde ambos vieram, vislumbrando o Nada de Fora_, "esse poder sobrenatural e estranho que encerra o mundo"._ Tom vai ao encontro de Harry, como um anjo em pleno vôo, e Harry vê através dos olhos de Tom. Ambas essências se misturam a ponto de fazê-los sentir-se "o mesmo" – um só. "Entre Realidades": a linha que separa a realidade visível da não-visível. Tom e Harry caminharam por ela... juntos. E juntos permanecerão, por toda a Eternidade, ainda que separados.

Bueno, em nome da Naleh e em meu próprio, agradeço a todos que vêm acompanhando LN. Estamos somente a um passo do final, e desde já agradeço de coração a paciência. Meu agradecimento especial a **Laura** (Quer que Tom dê muito trabalho? Hmmm! Como a Naleh só escreveu 15 capítulos curtos, nunca saberemos exatamente o que aconteceu "depois", mas da forma que a fic termina, já posso imaginar que coisas terríveis, inomináveis, estariam destinadas ao mundo mágico. E com o selo pessoal do Lord das Trevas. ;-) Quanto aos dois morrerem... digamos que um deles morre em corpo e o outro morre em espírito. Quem vai morrer definitivamente e quem vai ficar vivo, porém amargando a perda do outro, isso eu não poderei dizer. Porém, asseguro a você que, de alguma forma bela, os dois ficarão eternamente ligados. Com as bênçãos dos deuses. Beijos e até!); **Mathew Potter Malfoy** (É, eu também queria mais. Quando acompanhei a fic há muito, muito tempo atrás, fiquei frustrada, querendo mais, mais e mais. Luceros Negros é uma história realmente viciante. Mas afirmo a você que com o final reservado a Tom e Harry, nada mais precisará ser dito, apenas... guardado. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! ); **Ana K13 Poste** (E haja lenço. Por muitas e muitas vezes, me peguei chorando ao ler LN em espanhol, e não foi só por causa do final, mas também pela fragilidade de Harry, por seu definhamento, pela falta de perspectiva para os amantes, um "anjo" e um "demônio". E não, não li a "Destino de Muitos", até porque raramente leio fics baseadas em SdA, mas sou absurdamente fanática pelas obras de Tolkien, e se serve de consolo até hoje ainda choro com a história de Túrin Turambar – na minha opinião, a mais trágica de todas. Sobre o "Quiçá", eu já disse o seu significado a um leitor, certa vez: significa a mesma coisa que "talvez", "quem sabe". Viu? Não precisa mais ficar confusa. ;-) Abraço e até!); **monique** (Digamos que o Dumbledore de LN é obcecado pela vitória e pelo fim definitivo de Riddle, para isso não importando os meios que utiliza – mesmo se estivesse em jogo matar Harry. Ele é como Tom, um "jogador", com uma mente tão friamente calculista quanto a do Lord. Porém, ao contrário do Dumbledore da série original, em LN ele se revela claramente manipulador, centralizador, ardiloso e egoísta em suas decisões, objetivando a vitória sobre o inimigo. Diferente do Dumbledore da série, o de LN é vaidoso de si e mais parece um menino "competindo" com Tom para ver qual dos dois é mais poderoso. Quanto à sua pergunta: Acho que este capítulo respondeu a sua dúvida sobre se Rony ajudaria Harry. A pergunta é agora é: a que custo? Afinal, mesmo amando Harry, Tom Riddle é o que é, o Senhor das Trevas. Não se pode esperar menos que caos vindo dele. É também por isso que eu gosto de LN, por ela ser uma fic H/T que nos leva a pensar sobre vários dilemas. E não, você não escreveu demais. Mas ainda pode ter a chance de faze-lo. ;-) Beijo e até!); **Lipe** (Salve-salve, filhote! É sempre uma alegria tê-lo por aqui. :-) Sim, eu concordo com você: todos os capítulos de LN são magníficos a seu modo, de forma que não há um que seja "descartável". Aliás, pensar nisso consiste sacrilégio. E você sabe, não é? Para mim, Harry e Tom são sinônimo de amor e tragédia. Por mais que eu goste de várias fics em espanhol, nas quais ambos ficam juntos e felizes no final, tenho uma predileção especial pelos finais belamente trágicos. E isso, creio que seja imutável. E, sim, também concordo que o "Tu" é mais sexy. Aliás, todo o idioma espanhol é sexy. ;-) Mas é aquela coisa: em terra de sapos de cócoras com eles. Como no Brasil o "Tu" é um pronome praticamente "morto", e o "Você" é mais utilizado... "de cócoras com eles". ;-) Beijos, amorzito, te amo-te a ti também!); **Mewis Slytherin **(Oi Mewis! Primeiramente, agradeço a preferência. Obrigado por ter tido a paciência de vir acompanhando a história desde o seu início. Segundamente, antes tarde do que nunca, isto é, agradeço pela preocupação em deixar a review. Ainda que eu não peça por elas, agradeço de coração aos leitores que tomam um pouco de seu tempo para deixar comentários ao escritor/tradutor (geralmente, as fics que traduzo recebem a visita de suas autoras, algumas das quais, inclusive, lêem, ou tentam ler, as reviews). Mas não se recrimine, porque eu e muito menos Naleh o fazemos. Portanto, ao invés da Cruciatus, eu dou a você um "muito obrigado". Obrigado pelo elogio à tradução e obrigado por sua participação. Sobre o que vai acontecer no final... você tem certeza que não imagina, nem um tiquinho? ;-) Quem é Dumbledore? Quem é Harry? Quem é Tom? E quem é Rony, em LN? Quem são? Eu diria que são pessoas que fizeram escolhas, pessoas que escolheram usar o seu tempo de vida da melhor forma que acharam conveniente. Dilemas! Quem não os tem? Bueno, espero que este penúltimo capítulo tenha recebido a sua aprovação. Apesar de muito curto, é, na minha opinião, magicamente belo e significativo. Beijos e até o próximo e último capítulo!); **JuliaCohn** (Que bom que esteja gostando! Apesar da fic não ser de minha autoria, fico imensamente contente ao saber que a história vem ganhando pontos no gosto dos leitores. Se eu a traduzo é porque quis compartilhar com vocês a mesma emoção que senti ao lê-la. E não pararei... não à esta altura... não, ao menos, até o último capítulo, que inevitavelmente é o próximo. Beijo e até!).

Espero vê-los no último capítulo de Luzeiros Negros!

Hasta pronto!

**Inna**

**  
**


	15. Luzeiros Negros

**Luzeiros Negros**

Autora: Orchidée Riddle

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

* * *

**Luzeiro** _s.m._ 1. Lâmpada; archote; candeeiro. 2. Farol. 3. Qualquer astro luminoso; **estrela**.

* * *

_**"Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido  
Capaz de ouvir e de entender estrelas."**_

_- Olavo Bilac, "Via-Láctea, Soneto XIII"-_

* * *

_Poderiam existir tantos finais como estrelas no firmamento. Contudo, quando divisamos nosso próprio fim nunca vemos essa luz verde surgir. Essa fatídica luz esmeralda, como a de seus enormes olhos. _

_Mas está claro que nada poderá mudar, passou o que passou... estava escrito._

* * *

_**Capítulo XV**_

_**Luzeiros Negros**_

- Olá Tom! - saúda o ar.

- Olá meu anjo... - responde-lhe alguém.

_Depois de tudo, ele tinha que cumprir uma missão. E elegeu a quem sua vontade quis._

_A verdade é algo belo e terrível, como _'alguém'_ havia-lhe dito um dia. Ele acrescentou: Eu me guio por ela._

O menino sorri.

* * *

Existe algo que os demais nunca vão compreender. Mas era necessário que a guerra terminasse. Os dois lados haviam apostado suas cartas, agora só faltava a sua parte...

Fechou os olhos, a expressão alegre murchando em seu rosto.

Necessitava de forças, forças que não sabia de onde tiraria. Não quando o tinha diante de si com seus olhos dourados olhando-o. Não quando Tom havia sacrificado todo o seu poder por ele. Não quando havia se entregado.

Harry aproximou-se do Senhor das Trevas com cuidado. Seus olhos verdes traspassando-o, suas mãos tremendo em antecipação.

Isto tinha que acabar.

- Beije-me. - deixou escapar, como se não fosse dono de sua mente.

Tom observou-o sério. Havia algo no menino que não estava bem. Algo... transtornado.

Acariciou o rosto do menor com o polegar e perscrutou seu olhar, buscando um reflexo ínfimo que fosse que lhe confirmasse que se passava algo. Mas ali apenas havia um profundo oceano jade.

Harry sentiu como a pressão em seu peito aumentava. As lágrimas lutavam por sair. Mas não se daria ao luxo de chorar, não desta vez. Seu corpo tremeu com um calafrio.

- Beije-me. - voltou a repetir.

- Quero saber o que está acontecendo, meu anjo.

O menino fechou os olhos e lançou-se no pescoço de Tom, capturando seus lábios no processo. O homem, fazendo uso de seu enorme autocontrole, separou-o de si, segurando-o pelos pulsos.

- Diga-me. - ordenou cortante.

O verde enfrentando o dourado. Por uns instantes não se ouviu nada, nem sequer os apressados passos de alguém que dirigia-se aonde estavam.

Harry apartou seu rosto bruscamente.

- É demasiado tarde, Tom... - sussurrou entrecortadamente. A voz não mais saía.

- Estou de acordo, meu querido menino. Boa tarde Tom, Harry.

Albus Dumbledore estancava no marco da pequena porta de carvalho, que havia mantido encerrado o Menino Dourado durante semanas.

Harry fechou os olhos e virou-se até ficar frente a frente com o diretor.

Nunca havia parecido o menino tão forte e vulnerável como agora. Estava ali, parado: sua pequena figura tremendo como uma folha, as mãos apertando a túnica branca e uma expressão de tamanha resignação no rosto que haveria emocionado ao maior dos bruxos das trevas.

Oh sim, é óbvio que o Senhor das Trevas teve que fazer das tripas coração para não lançar-se de encontro ao menino e protegê-lo da varinha que estava estendida em direção ao seu coração, mas não convinha exasperar o velho naquela situação, a experiência havia-lhe ensinado isso.

- Dumbledore, deixe de apontá-lo, o seu problema é comigo. Deixe que...

- Não Tom, você não compreendeu ainda. Harry é o problema. _Ele é a Chave_.

Harry sorriu de lado.

- Não pode suportar, não é professor? Isso o superou. Não pode aceitar que eu tenha preferido a ele? Suponho que o ciúme é algo poderoso. Tom é muito ciumento, sabe? Mas não no mesmo sentido que você. Você não pode aceitar que lhe quitem a vitória das mãos por culpa de um aluno a quem não podia manejar à sua maneira. Tom é diferente, ele não suporta que o separem de mim. Ele me ama, professor. ESSA é a diferença.

Os olhos de Dumbledore resplandeceram de fúria.

- De verdade você pensa que ele o quer? É o mais ridículo que eu já ouvi na vida! Ele unicamente é capaz de odiar!

- Se tanta raiva lhe dá, professor, termine logo o que veio fazer esta noite. Não vou impedi-lo. Como você mesmo disse... sou a Chave.

O pulso de Dumbledore, ao segurar a varinha, tremeu levemente e foi então quando Tom deu-se conta do que se tratava. A atitude de Harry... Mas era tão impensável que não podia, não queria...

- _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Incendio!_

Foi por um momento. Um leve lampejo e, em seguida, o corpo infantil desvanecendo-se entre lágrimas. Umas mãos segurando-o. Uns braços aconchegando-o.

Havia conseguido. Havia feito. Agora teria que estar morto... mas estava agonizando. A cicatriz, brilhando num verde mortal, queimava-o até deixa-lo sem visão.

- Harry! Por Merlin, agüente um pouco, a maldição não o...

- É demasiado tarde...

Os lábios de Harry entreabriram-se, buscando o ar que faltava-lhe em seus pulmões. Tom acariciou-os, impotente. Eram tão doces... tão vermelhos.

- Segure minha mão. Sim... - seu peito convulsionou. - Perdoe-me Tom...

-Não! Harry, me escute!

_Nesse dia, respirava-se no ar uma sensação estranha, como um convite a chorar. As nuvens cobriam o céu quando beijaram-se pela última vez. A mão direita do herdeiro de Slytherin agarrava a estreita cintura daquele belo anjo, a outra enlaçava-se com as mãos de Harry._

_Dizem que foi a única vez que chorou o Senhor das Trevas._

_Dizem que o beijo que compartilharam era uma promessa. Uma promessa de eternidade._

_E dizem que naquela noite maldita, Harry Potter morreu com seus lábios capturados._

- Só quero que saiba que te a...

Meias palavras. Um último e agonizante suspiro. Depois... nada.

_Quando as verdes esmeraldas brilharam uma última vez, o Senhor das Trevas soube que se vingaria. Albus Dumbledore tinha sido morto tomado pelas chamas, e ele se encarregaria de propagar o fogo._

_No alto brilhou um luzeiro, um luzeiro mais escuro que o próprio céu._

- Eu também te amo. Harry... Te amo.

_Ali mesmo, desde o quarto, soaram os tambores do inferno. O poder do Senhor das Trevas, agora reforçado pela magia de seu amante morto, se congregou._

_Não permaneceu ninguém vivo em Hogwarts._

_A guerra tinha, por fim, um vencedor. A Era da Escuridão havia chegado._

Tom ergueu nos braços a inerte figura de Harry. Não se preocupou em enxugar as lágrimas que caíam por seu atraente rosto. Não se preocupou com nada.

Os deuses sabem que aquela foi a imagem mais perfeita do amor e da tragédia. Estavam observando.

O Anjo estava morto.

**

* * *

**

**F I M**

* * *

**Nota final da Tradutora:**

Por fim... o fim.

Um capítulo demasiado curto, eu sei, mas nem por isso menos belo e marcante. Tragicamente belo, pontifico, sob as bençãos e lágrimas dos deuses. Creio que alguns de vocês se perguntaram que _Chave_ era (ou continua sendo) Harry. Bueno, infelizmente, para essa pergunta eu não tenho a resposta, mas a autora sim. Talvez (eu digo "talvez"), Naleh esteja aprontando uma seqüência de LN, ou talvez não seja bem uma sequência mas uma nova história Harry/Tom, ou talvez seja tudo fruto da minha mente insana. Porém, seja lá como for, sobre esses "talvezes" nada mais direi. E é tudo o que tenho a falar a respeito. ;-)

A todos que acompanharam Luzeiros Negros até o último capítulo, meu agradecimento de coração, não apenas em meu nome, mas sobretudo em nome da Naleh, a quem sou imensamente grata pela permissão concedida para tradução de sua história – há muito retirada do FFNET e recentemente re-publicada pela autora, para a emoção e alegria de muitos leitores, fãs incondicionais de LN.

**Laura**, **Mathew Potter Malfoy**, **Ana K13 Poste**, **Mewis Slytherin**, **Lipe** (meu querido afilhado), **Drika**, **JuliaCohn**, **Srta. Kinomoto**, **Kikis**, **MEL MorganWeasley**, **Srta Ma la foy**, **monique**, **Gabi.M.Black** (Gabi Potter-Malfoy em "vida passada"), muito obrigado por seus comentários! Sei que não é sempre que dispomos de tempo ou de inspiração para resenhar, e sei mais ainda que traduções não são como as fics originais, onde o leitor faz os comentários diretamente ao seu autor. Por isso mesmo, sou ainda mais grata a vocês pelas reviews. Agradeço sua consideração por meu humilde trabalho de tradução e agradeço o fato de Luceros Negros ter sido tão bem recebida pelo público brasileiro. Mesmo a história não sendo minha, fico realmente feliz ao ver o quanto agradou a todos (ao menos aos que elogiaram a história abertamente) e garanto a vocês que mais feliz ainda ficou a autora.

Bueno, com isso me despeço de vocês, sem fazer promessas (porque elas pressupõem dívidas e criam um clima de expectativa que não me agrada), mas cogitando idéias, as quais prefiro guardar em silêncio. ;-)

Adiós! – ou, até a próxima tradução de uma outra fic Harry/Tom. Quem sabe... quem sabe... ;-)

**Inna**

**  
**


End file.
